


The Dragon Witch Chronicles

by EmNeedsSleep



Series: The Dragon Witch Chronicals [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Poor Thomas, The Dragon Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 71,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmNeedsSleep/pseuds/EmNeedsSleep
Summary: The fearsome Dragon witch is a part of the Three Great Evil witch trio- three witches known for their trickery and threatening state to humankind. They're the guardians of the cursed woods that border the human kingdoms with the never-entered fae lands. King Patton, ruler of one of the largest human kingdoms, caught wind that the Dragon Witch was terrorizing a small village and went to help with his two husbands: Prince Roman, Captain of the Royal Guard and Prince Logan, The court mage.As they arrive upon the town they encounter the witch and with a quick curse from Logan, weaken him to his human form. But now they have an even greater problem to face:The dragon witch is really, REALLY hot.





	1. Home is wherever you are.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are my darlings!! Now that rumors of tumblrs destruction is upon us I'm uploading and will be continuing the story here as well!!! I hope you all continue to enjoy it even on a different platform!! 
> 
> For those of you who're new here: I'm Em, and I've adopted you now.

This was the worst. This was the absolute worst fucking thing that could have happened.

Virgil sulked glaring at the offensively white cloth of the knight’s uniform with a look so intense he should have been able to burn a hole in it. It had been two full days since the dreaded fight that had rendered incapable of using his dragon form. And while the three royals had been kind enough not to kill him in his sleep, his anxious mind couldn’t help thinking itself into a hole while they jostled on horseback towards the castle.

It was two whole days travel there from where they started. Virgil was a half a day’s travel from his home in the woods when he was attacked. Assuming it would take a full day for the moron mage with the dumb glasses to change him back it would still mean three whole days of leaving Dee and Remy alone. God he could only dread to imagine what they were doing now that he wasn’t around. He just hoped Remy didn’t party too much while he was away- the last time Virgil wasn’t around with his sacred hangover cure Remy ate a king, and almost started a war between the woodland gnomes and the fae folk. Not to mention the last time he had traveled to the village for half a day they had gone and pissed off a wizard and got themselves cursed. Gods, if that could happen while he was gone for only a few hours he loathed to think about the mess they must have made now that he’d been gone for several days. He swore to the goddess if Dee touched his mandrakes again he was going to eat the snake alive.

Not that he actually had the heart to really punish Dee whenever he did do something stupid. Or Remy for that matter (though Remy didn’t manage to get into as much trouble as Dee did.) Those two idiots were practically his brothers, and after a few centuries he found himself going soft on them, and worrying after them. He would never say it aloud, or to their faces- but a large chunk of him was already missing them dearly. It just didn’t feel right doing things without those two anymore. They were, after-all, the THREE great evil witches- they had become something of a packaged deal. Virgil wasn’t used to going off on adventures on his own. He was the responsible one- the one who actually did his duties as a witch in the woods that separated the kingdom folk from the magical world. If he went on long escapades it was usually WITH Remy and Dee.

“You alright back there, my midsummer’s night-mare?” The knight’s melodic voice cut through Virge’s thoughts like his sword would his head. The witch’s eyes snapped up to meet the vivid green eyes that had once burned at him with fury, and now burned with something else Virgil was very aware of but refused to acknowledge. Remy would have adored the knight. For once a human put a feat that Virgil didn’t think was possible- quite possibly being even more extra, and flirtatious than Remy. “You’ve been pretty quiet for a while. Dragon got your tongue?”

“How long until we reach the palace?” Virgil hissed, ignoring all the knight’s attempts at witty banter. He wasn’t in the mood for such pleasantries. He just wanted to get there, get fixed, and get back to his fami- his friends.

The knight didn’t even try to hold back on his disappointed look, as he turned and sighed. “Less than a half an hour out at the most. We should be there by high noon.”

“Oh, just in time for lunch!” a chipper voice called from the horse next to them. Virgil didn’t need to turn to know it was the little king, but did so anyway. His bright blue eyes were shining as sun kissed freckles dotted his smiling cheeks. King Heart wasn’t anything like Virgil had imagined him to be. When he thought of human kings he thought of haggard old men, despising all of magical folk, and hardened by their years of being a ruler. King Heart wasn’t any of those things. The king was practically a boy- loud, and full of unrelenting energy. That almost sense of naivety was something that reminded Virgil of their littlest witch Dee. Sure he was tough, and sharp-tongued, but at heart Dee was still rather childish, just like the king.

It was this similarity that made it hard to bring himself to be outwardly nasty to the king. He slunk back behind the knight, but not before catching the somewhat concerned look the mage shot at him.

Now he was someone Virgil could be outwardly nasty to. This was the idiot who cursed him and started this whole mess. Virgil wanted to swipe a claw at him and scratch that look off his face. The mage didn’t deserve to be concerned for him, this was all his fault. If that stupid mage hadn’t cast that damn spell he’d be back at home making sure Remy didn’t accidentally kill himself, and Dee didn’t accidentally get himself killed. The only thing keeping Virge from wringing the stupid mage’s neck was the fact that it was this mage offering to undo the curse. That and he’d have to get off the horse. Virgil did not like horses.

The mage quickly dropped his gaze- either with guilt, or metaphorically tabling his concerns for when the two of them were alone. Probably the latter. “You can see the castle on the horizon if you wish to do so, Anx.”

Leaning around the massive frame of the knight, Virgil’s breath hitched at the view of the arising castle. It was beautiful, a tall warm stoned structure that was artfully crafted by what he assumed were the most talented architects in the kingdom. When he had last visited this place him, Remy, and Dee had been chased out by a mob with torches and pitchforks leaving a ruin of the former cities. This version seemed to be built up stronger and more glorious than ever- an astounding testimony of what a few hundred years of scientific advancements could do for a structure.

But with that thought came a wave of anxiety burning in his stomach. He was feared by all who inhabited here; a ghost story they told children to keep them from wandering too far. Even if he was with the king and his consorts, he couldn’t imagine the citizens being pleased with one of the ‘Great evil witches’ parading around the square and into the castle.

Sensing some of Anx’s discomfort, the mage cleared his throat. “Roman, Patton, I believe it would be best to take the hidden tunnels to the east entrance… So as not to arouse any excitement from the citizens.”

“Ohh, good thinking Lolo!” The king chirped from his place behind the reigns of his, and Logan’s horse. Patton seemed to quite enjoy horseback riding, rivaling even their captain of the royal guard himself, Roman in speed. He just had a way with the creatures that went unseen by everyone else.

Logan’s face flushed, as Patton beamed up at him, and Virgil rolled his eyes. These antics had been going on for the entirety of their trip, and Virgil couldn’t seem to figure out what exactly the king’s relationship was to the knight and mage. At first he suspected maybe they were just a party sent out by the kingdom, but they all seemed to have a bond that was a little too close for that. Then he thought potentially they were brothers, but if that were true they didn’t seem to act the same way that he, Dee, and Remy did.

Then again they weren’t brothers, and maybe this was just a human thing he’d never truly understand. As long as Virgil got his dragon form back he didn’t really care either.

The rest of the ride was done in relative silence, only the clip-clop of the horse’s hooves interrupting the peace as the travelers made their way to the eastern tunnels. The tunnels themselves seemed to be nothing more than a walled-in pathway to the royal stables, most likely being used to evacuate the royal family in case of emergencies. Regardless, Virgil was slightly relieved that the only stares he got were by some slightly intrigued guards at either ends of the tunnel. Once they had made it into the barn, the king and mage dismounted their horse and handed it off to the stable keepers. The knight followed soon after, offering a hand to the witch to ease his decent. Virgil scowled at the offending appendage, but reluctantly took it as the horse shook it’s head and stepped unevenly. Curse these untrustworthy creatures and their large stature.

“So, I was thinking we all could have lunch in the gardens and then we’ll show you around, Anx!” The king prattled on, practically skipping his way out of the barn and out into the courtyard that lead to the castle. “It is such a lovely day after all.”

Virgil sighed, "That won’t be necessary, your highness-”

"You can just call me Patton, kiddo.” The king interrupted, smiling in a way that was akin to the sun beaming down on a warm day.

“Al-alright, your highn- Patton,” Virgil gripped his cloak around him tighter, ignoring the confused glances from the guards as they entered the castle. “Once the curse is lifted I shall promptly take my leave. I’d rather not hang around a place where I am unwelcome.”

The king- Patton, took pause at this, turning around to face the witch. "Who said you’re unwelcome here? This is my kingdom, and I welcome you!”

"Well-” Virgil made eyes towards the guards. Patton’s face softened.

"Don’t worry about them, they’re my guards, and they won’t hurt anyone I deem a guest.” Roman announced, softly placing a hand atop Virgil’s head between his horns.

“I can assure you, you’re quite safe here, Anx.” Logan reassured from a respectable distance, as Virgil hissed at Roman for touching him without explicit permission. "The knights would never defy the wishes of the king, and the two princes.”

“Two pri- ah, so you are brothers then?” Virgil wondered aloud, once again following Patton as they wandered down the halls towards the kitchen. Roman audibly snorted, Patton giggled, and an amused smile pulled at the corners of Logan’s lips.

"No, we are not related.” Logan hummed, "We’re in a romantic courtship with each other.”

“You and the king?” Virgil arched a brow at the mage, and pouted slightly as he heard Roman bite back another laugh.

“Uh, no. All of us are- together, kiddo.” Patton beamed back at him, earning an incredulous look from the witch.

"L-like all three of you? At the same time?”

“Yup!” Patton chirped back with a brighter grin. The confused puppy look on Anx was just too precious.

"Huh, well that must be confusing for the kingdom.” Virgil commented softly.

"Yup!” Patton giggled back, bounding through the kitchen doors.

The kitchen maid jumped a bit, startled by the sudden intrusion. But her face softened as she recognized who came through. “Ah, welcome back your highnesses.”

"Thank you Calypso, it’s good to be back.” Logan hummed from beside Virgil, who eyed the stranger warily. “If you don’t mind, we’ll be taking lunch in the courtyard guardens today.”

“Yes, your highness.” Calypso said with a slight head bow.

“Yay, thank you!” Patton beamed, before tugging Virgil along out of the kitchen and towards the west wing of the castle towards the gardens.

For a moment, Virgil took time to really appreciate the grandeur of his surroundings. The architecture of the building was as beautiful as it was excessive. High arches lined the ceiling, and pattern cut widows of stained glass lined the walls. Everything in it was warm, clean, vibrant, and was nothing like his cottage in the woods. He could easily picture Dee exploring and finding all the best hiding places for his hoards, or Remy lounging around on the lavish furniture like the oversized cat that he was.

Another pang of sadness, and worry struck Virgil and he quickly snapped out of his thoughts- tearing his hand from Patton’s grasp. “Your highness-”

“-Patton.”

“Patton, while I appreciate your hospitality I really have things I must attend to back home, so if I could just get the curse lifted-”

"What kind of things?” Roman interrupted, with a slight pout. “Surely they can’t be so important that you’d miss a meal.”

"That is true, Anx. Maintaining a regular eating schedule is quite important to one’s health.” Logan instructed, while Virgil ground his teeth in frustration.

"Kiddo, please. It’s just one meal, and then we’ll go directly to Logan’s study and work on lifting the curse! I promise!” Patton pleaded, interlocking his fingers together, and drawing his eyebrows up. Virgil wanted to scream ‘no.’ He wanted to demand that they get the curse lifted immediately so he could go back home to his two idiots and make sure that no nearby villages were on fire. But, as he held the watery gaze of bright blue eyes he felt himself ensnared. Bewitched by the warmth that they held, and the earnest feelings they conveyed. The witch was no fool- for some unknown reason he had attracted the attention of the king, and quite possibly piqued his curiosity. Maybe on the naive notion of friendship, or purely because Virgil was the first of magical folk to be welcomed into the kingdom. Whatever the reason the king wanted him there, Virge couldn’t bring himself to deny Patton.

Virgil let out a defeated sigh, "Fine. One meal, and then we lift the curse.”

A look of pure glee bloomed across Patton’s face, and Virgil found his face feeling warmer. He quickly forced himself to look anywhere other than the king’s loving gaze, only to find it coming from all sides curtesy of the two princes. A fluttery feeling quickly spread across the witch’s skin like wildfire, only amplified as the king took his head again and led him towards the garden once more.

The garden was beautiful, with spreads of vibrant flowers in all colors neatly arranged in swirls, and covering every available growing space. Their healthy plumes perfumed the wind as it blowed, carrying along soft, pleasant scents passed the castle and into the kingdom’s cities. Butterflies and pollinating insects alike found refuge and habitat amongst the blossoms, giving the whole area an etherial look that was only rivaled by the Fae kingdoms themselves.

Virgil’s awe glossed over his face, so enamored with the beauty of the sun-kissed gardens that he didn’t notice Logan slightly puff up with pride. The gardens were all his doing, as he found great pleasure in planting and watching things grow.

Patton giggled at the adorable actions of his husband, and his newly found infatuation. Cooing at them softly, he led them to a shaded picnic area underneath some lavish apple trees.

“Y-your garden is lovely.” Virgil stammered slightly, eyes still gazing out upon the vast spread of flowers.

"Thank you,” Logan answered warmly, a fond smile gracing his face. "Tell me, Anx, how much do you know about flowers?”

Virgil’s attention was snapped back to the mage. Of course it had to be the mage. There was no excuse besides magic to have a garden this lovely. “Um,” Virge bit his lip. Admittedly, he wasn’t well versed in flowers, seeing little to no need to learn about them. Most of his gardening expertise was applied more to herbs and such. ”-not much.” He admitted.

Patton curled up besides Roman, as the prince slung an arm over his king. The two getting comfy for the lecture that was about to ensue.

“Well,” Logan began, “Each plant has been given a sacred meaning that has been passed down for generations in the ancient tomes. The apple tree behind you is a symbol of good health and future happiness, and the yellow flowers next to you are called 'Freesia’ and symbolize innocence and thoughtfulness…” Logan went on, detailing the various different plants that grew, their meaning, and why he put them there. Much to Patton and Roman’s delight, the little witch seemed to be attentive, asking questions and overall enjoying the conversation so much he didn’t even notice as the kitchen staff approached with their food.

Virgil stayed quiet as the staff laid out a spread of sliced cheeses, cured meats, and glistening buttered bread before the royals and their guest. Brightly colored fruits of various kinds were set before Virgil along with a bottle of mead. One of the servants made a move to place Virgil’s napkin on his lap for him, but Virgil made a hissing sound as they got in closer.

“It’s alright Anx, they’re just setting the napkins. They’re of no danger to you!” Patton soothed, as Roman beamed.

"No need to be so defensive, Taming of the rude, they’re just doing their job.” Roman chortled.

Admittedly embarrassed, Virgil hid back inside of his cloak a bit and picked at some of the fruits set before him. It had been such a long time since any humans had gotten so close to him without meaning harm, so his defensive actions were warranted somewhat.

Still feeling doted on like this was….nice. He could understand why kings liked to live this way.

Clearing his throat and drawing attention away from the awkward silence, Virgil’s attention was brought to another flower, in a purple hue that he rather enjoyed. "Mage, what about that flower? What does that one mean?”

Logan’s eyes traveled to where the witch was gesturing too- a familiar flower that was easily within grasp. “Ah, that’s an iris. Irises symbolize eloquence, but the purple once specifically are a symbol of wisdom…” With languid, graceful movements, Logan reached out and plucked one of the vibrant flowers from the base of the stem. Virgil’s face went a bright pink, as the mage held it out to him. ”-and when gifted it is a symbol of high compliments to one’s beauty.”

That fluttering feeling was back again, weaving it’s ways through Virgil’s fingers and into his chest as he took the flower. He gazed at it’s perfect, delicate petals and pushed away the endless chants in his head that he wasn’t worthy of such a gift. His face felt hot, and it grew even warmer as he looked up to meet the mage’s deep ocean blue eyes. They held such a quiet fondness, and such adoration- like the mage was looking at the finest piece of artwork. Virgil’s heartbeat tripled in pace.

“Uh- um, than-thank you, Mage.”

“You may call me Logan if you wish.” The mage- Logan, purred making Virgil’s palms feel all kinds of sweaty.

“And while we’re at it, you may refer to me as Roman.” The other prince called out, breaking the tender moment. Virgil only spared him a glance, before averting his eyes. With the king curled up in the other’s lap, it felt like intruding on an intimate moment. “Not that knight, or your highness isn’t a worthy title for my nobility. But we can drop the formalities for now.” Roman winked and somehow Virgil could feel it in his pulse.

“Anx, sweetheart, why don’t you take off your cloak? You’re looking a little flushed there.” Patton hummed, as Virgil’s anxiety went up.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? It is fairly warm out today, and I should warn you about the dangers of overheating. Especially since you’re at least part dragon in this state, you’re more susceptible to dehydration caused through-”

“Okay fine, but what if the guards see me?” Virgil cut off Logan’s lecturing, shooting him a wary glance.

Roman leaned forward and gently placed a hand on Virgil’s, “Anx, you have my word as captain of the royal guard. No one will hurt you unless you prove yourself to be an imminent danger to the king.”

Despite the electric pulse coursing through his veins from his contact with Roman, Virgil wasn’t convinced by his words, and gripped the cloak tighter.

“Anx, trust us. You’re safe here.” Patton encouraged, with a warm smile that could charm practically anyone into doing what he wanted. Needless to say, with a sigh, Virgil caved.

“Fine, fine. I’ll take off my stupid cloak.” He grumbled, undoing the ties at his neck, and still turning to survey the area before he let down the hood.

The others could only watch in awe as the dark fabric slid down Virgil’s pale shoulders and off his two tiny wings. With the filtered light peeking through the trees above them they could see the vibrant purple membranes that looked so delicate, and beautiful. His white skin seemed so flawless, Roman was expecting it to sparkle at any moment. His purple locks were slightly tussled in the wind, between the two large horns on his head, and his breathtaking amethyst eyes were no longer obscured by view. He was lean, and elegant, and mysterious, and the trio could only wonder if it was possible to fall even more for the dragon they accidentally turned into a boy.

Virgil flipped his views from the three star struck faces, feeling small, and embarrassed under their gaze. "Paint a picture, it’ll last longer.”

That snarky comment shook them out of their metaphorical siren song, and Roman offered a cocky smirk. "Sorry, The light of my iris, you’ve been hidden in that should for so long we almost forgot how beautiful you were.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, writing off Roman’s words as sarcasm and teasing. He sighed, reaching for some of the cured meats, and plopping them in his mouth. “Yeah, well, I’ll be twice as 'beautiful’ once I’m in my dragon form again.’

The trio shot each other a look, and Logan cleared his throat. “Ahem- about that, Anx. Uh-”

Virgil narrowed his eyes at the mage in suspicion, as the other gulped. “It-it may take a few days to get the ingredients we need ready. And then actually preparing the potion needed to lift the curse is very precise, and might take more time than-”

"What do you MEAN a few days?! You expect me to stay here while you gather herbs? How hard is it to lift a stupid curse?!?” Virgil hissed back, as Roman put a cautionary arm between the dragon and the king. Logan raised his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

“I promise you we’ll do everything in our power to get them as quickly as possible, but there’s only so much we can do. Some of the ingredients are exceedingly rare, and if the potion is brewed correctly than-”

"No no no no- I can’t be here for a few days!!! I need to get back home!!! I need to- I need-” Virgil’s breathing was picking up, as he panicked. Remy, Dee, they were going to get killed without him. If they died then it’d just be him guarding the forest and the dragons all alone again. He needed to get back to them, but he was all but useless without his dragon form. He couldn’t protect them as this measly pest! Then he’d be killed, AND they’d be killed and no one would be there to protect the magical world. The dragons would die, the whole ecosystem would be thrown into chaos, war would rage, and an apocalypse would start all because he was stupid and tried to pet a sheep. This was all his fault, he shouldn’t have gone to the village. Now he was going to lose his brothers, his family and-

"Anx, I need you to calm down.” Logan’s words tried to cut through the noise but Virgil was already spiraling. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and this sickly tingling feeling was spreading itself from his stomach to his body rendering him numb. He couldn’t dig himself out of his thoughts. He just couldn’t be alone again!

“Anxiety. Breathe with me.” Roman spoke firmly, but softly. Taking Virgil’s hands that had been raking at the side of his head and placing it on the knights chest. The touching feeling startled Virgil who had started sobbing at some point, he didn’t exactly know. But it got his attention on the knight long enough for him to notice the exaggerated breathing. Virge tried to follow suit as best as he could but it didn’t seem to be working. The sky was still crashing down around him.

“You’re doing good, kiddo. Keep at it.” Patton hushed from beside him as Roman held firm to the steady deep breathing techniques. Slowly, but surely, Virgil started to calm down. His form was shaking, but together, and he could breathe again.

"Thanks.” He croaked, trying to will himself away from leaning into the comfort of Patton softly rubbing his back. Humans were warm.

"Don’t sweat it, The comedy of Terrors. I’ve coached many of my bravest knights through panic attacks in the heat of battle. It happens to the best of us.” Roman’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper. But soothing all the same, as the knight tussled the witch’s hair. This time Virgil let him.

“I-I’m sorry Anxiety. If you truly have other matters to attend to we could set you up with a horse, and send a raven for you once everything is prepared.” Logan offered, a look of regret and sorrow written on his face. Virgil took a long breath.

"No, that won’t be necessary. I’m as good as dead as I am now. I’ll just-” Virgil felt another twist in his gut as he watched a small, black garden snake poke it’s head out of the flowers before diving back in again. ”-I’ll just have to hope for the best, and help you find everything you need as quickly as possible.”

The trio shared a look between one another, eyes filled with equal parts guilt, and pity. Virgil didn’t want their pity, he just wanted to go home.

He picked at his meat, but he had long since lost his appetite. This was the worst. The absolute worst fucking thing that could have happened.

He might have spoke a little too soon about this being the worst. The picnic had wrapped up in relative peace, the knight cutting through the awkward silence with some silly tales of odd things he’d seen while he went ‘adventuring’ to other towns on the outskirts of the city. One such tale even got Virge snicker a bit at the pure dramaticism of the knight.

Once the others were finished with their meal, Logan and Patton offered to show Virgil around the palace. Roman wanted to join in, but his attentions were needed at the training grounds to supervise some fletching knights in their sparring. So, that left just the king and the mage to show the witch around the massive expanse of the castle.

“And this is the library! Logan’s personal favorite room.” Patton chortled, pushing open a pair of heavy oak doors to reveal an expansive room with every available wall covered in books. The top of the room was covered in windows, allowing the sunny day to shine off a large statue of a Raven as the centerpiece, and from it came a spiral staircase that lead to the upper levels that were filled with even more archives of books.

“Wow, do you think it’s big enough?” Virgil shot, but he couldn’t hide his bewilderment. His eyes lit up with excitement as his eyes scanned the rows, and rows of books. He always loved reading, but it was so difficult to get his hands on good literature without having to interact with the common society that saw him as a menace. Plus between his two fellow witches, and tending to the magical world, he was kept rather busy.

“Do you like the literary arts, Anxiety?” Logan hummed, watching Vigil with amused eyes as the other twirled around the room looking at all the shelves.

“When the mood strikes me.” He half-truthed. Virge could spend the rest of his days reading if given the opportunity. There was just something so enthralling of being able to immerse yourself in another world. To escape all the bonds of this reality and live the life of a hero in another.

"Fascinating. Tell me, how familiar are you with the works of Veronica Franco?” Logan mused. Patton giggled, and took a seat at one of the nearby tables. Logan always brought up Italian poets when he was trying to be charming. It was so cute, Pat couldn’t help but beam as the scene unfolded.

“I’m not.” Virgil responded back, eyes finally through with scanning the library, and drawn back to the admittedly beautiful mage.

“Really? Her works are genius.” Logan quirked his lips, taking Virgil’s hand and coming a step closer.

”We danced our youth in a dreamed of city. Venice, paradise, proud and pretty. We lived for love and lust and beauty-” Logan, locked eyes with Virgil’s. He stepped closer and brushed a strand of hair out of the witch’s face, and that tingling electric feeling found Virge again. “-Pleasure then our only duty. Floating them twixt heaven and earth and drank on plenties blessed mirth. We thought ourselves eternal then, our glory sealed by Goddess’s pen.” Just as Virgil thought he’d all but stopped breathing, Logan pulled away in a swift, smooth movement that rivaled only Roman’s in dramaticism. “But paradise, we found, is always frail. Against man’s fear will always fail.”

The silence that followed Logan’s reading was so thick you could hear a pin drop from across the castle. Virgil found his eyes affixed to the mage in a new way. His heart beating faster in a way that suggested panic but was much more pleasant and warm. The fluttering feeling permeated itself across the witch’s body through the connection of their hands. For a brief moment, he wondered if the princes were poisoning him through their touch alone.

It was like watching a tragedy unfold. He just couldn’t tear his eyes away from the mage. The witty blue eyes, the perfect curve of his cocked grin, the contrast of his flawless skin against his dark hair. The strength in his brow bone and jaw- Remy always said one must find a man with a strong enough jaw so you may sit upo-

The moment was interrupted by the sound of Patton bursting out into cheer. Clapping merrily and giggling. "Lolo you always know how to impress. You’ve left me speechless yet again!”

All at once Logan tore his gaze away from the witch, freeing him of whatever spell that was casted between the lines of poetry. As Logan turned to the king Virgil finally was able to let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. What was with it and these fucking princes anyway? Did they pull these suave of moves with every monstrosity the accidentally cursed? Was being stupidly beautiful and charming just par for the course of becoming a prince?

Virgil forced those thoughts away, as he caught a glimpse of Logan kneeling down before Patton, and kissing his hand. “I always aim to please you, my king.” He purred softly against the king’s skin, causing Pat to giggle and blush.

All at once Virgil felt like he was intruding in on another intimate moment between two in wedlock. He gazed up to the skylight windows, and attempted to think louder than the pair’s hushed whispers to one another with memories of flying. In the two days since he’d been changed it had fully hit him how much he missed soaring through the air. Everything was so much more peaceful up there- so clear and vibrant. From the sky he could see everything, the rolling expanse of hills folding into the forest, and the tree lines that petered out into the fields peppered with small clusters of villages. He could remember the smell, and the feeling fo wind brushing through the mane of fur that wrapped around his neck. How strong and dependable his wings felt as they glided on the clouds and took him far away from his worries.

“Would you like to see your room next?” Patton’s voice called from next to him, making Virgil jump. He had been so enamored with his thoughts he hadn’t even noticed the two had long stopped flirting and made their way over to him.

“My…my what now?” Virgil stammered back. For some reason or another he wasn’t expecting to be given his own room. In most situations he would have been more than just fine sleeping on the roof of some barn- he liked higher up spaces anyway. The air up there always calmed him more than the air on the ground.

“Your room, kiddo! Did you think we were going to make you sleep in the stables?” Patton tutted, hooking arms with the witch and tugging him along, “What kind of hospitality would that be?! You’re a guest in my kingdom, and so you will be treated with the highest respect and nobility.”

“I-erhm, what?” Virgil choked back, still not processing Patton’s words passed the 'your room’ part. "Respect? No-Nobility? Have you forgotten that I am quite literally a dragon, your highness- Patton?”

Patton giggled, but continued to merrily tug him along. For a creature of such small stature, the king was surprisingly strong. “Yes, but while you’re here, you’re an honorary noble. It’s the least we could do for wrongly cursing you in the first place.”

Logan grimaced, but made and agreeing nod. And Virgil didn’t have the will to fight the king on the matter, not that he would have won if he did.

Patton had just finished pulling Virgil up a flight of stairs in the northern wing, when a guard called out to him, “Your highness, your presence is needed in the throne room.”

Patton turned to the guard and pouted slightly, “Can it wait, I’m just seeing our guest here to his room.”

“I’m afraid not your highness.” The knight stood firm. "The royal chairman, Emile expressed that I must fetch you as soon as possible.”

Patton let out a small, sad sigh as he dropped Virgil’s arm. "Duty calls, I suppose. Logan, can I trust you to take our guest to his room safely?”

Logan’s face twisted up into a small, snarky grin, as he bowed before Patton. “Absolutely, your highness.”

Patton rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Logan, but as he went to follow the guard he had a smile on his face once more. If Virgil’s ears weren’t so large, he wouldn’t have caught the breathy chuckle that escaped Logan as he watched his husband leave. “Shall we then?” He spoke, offering a hand for Virgil to take.

Virgil looked at the offending hand, before arching a brow up at Logan’s face. “I am quite fine with following. I do not see the incessant need for you all to lead me around like a horse on a lead.” He sniped at the mage, who’s grin only seemed to light up more with amusement.

“It was merely so you didn’t get lost. The halls of the castle are vast, and can be quite confusing to newcomers. I personally don’t doubt that you could find your own way if you needed to.”

Virgil wanted to hiss, and spit at the audacity of the mage, but his words were accompanied by the warm fluttering feeling and his face heated up once more. Whatever this feeling was it snuffed his anger in his throat, and made him turn away from the mage’s stupid, pretty face. "Whatever. Take me to my room your highness.”

Logan’s face pulled slightly at the sneered title, he dropped his hand and pulled at his clothes slightly before clearing his throat. "Very well then. Follow me.”

They moved in relative silence, the awkward energy brewing between them quickly filling Virgil with anxiety, and dread. For a brief moment he wondered if maybe he shouldn’t be so nasty with the prince- he was a dragon witch after all, and in his vulnerable state it would be relatively easy for them to execute him. Maybe not the mage on his own, but accompanied by the dramatic knight and his army, Virgil wouldn’t stand much of a chance.

The witch was just beginning to suspect the potential that all of this was an elaborate trap to lure him into a false sense of security so he’d let his guard down and be killed, when Logan finally broke the silence. “So what was it?”

"What was what?” Virgil fired back, maybe just a little too quickly. The mage spared him a slightly concerned side-eyed glance, briefly studying the witch before deciding to continue.

"The thing you need to get back to in the woods. It must be pretty important to you to cause such a panic.”

Virgil let out a low growl, “And why, on Gaia’s green earth, would I tell you that?” He hissed, suspicion creeping into his bones.

“Because I asked.” The prince’s voice was cool, and calm. Opting not to enrage the dragon further. “If you don’t want to than don’t force yourself. I was merely curious, is all.”

Virgil let those words settle between them, as their footsteps echoed and bounced between the walls. He turned to watch the windows go by, the view of the city below reminding him of the time Dee accidentally led it to ruin.

Maybe he was being too harsh with the prince. He was, after all, the only one who had the ability to undo the curse. Maybe if Virgil phrased his words right he could humor the mage without endangering his companions.

"My…” Virgil gulped, "…My brothers… I’m worried about them.”

Logan casted Virgil a glance that Virge actively avoided. “I see, and am I right to assume your brothers are-”

"The other two of the great witches.” Virgil finished for him, debating for a moment before continuing. "We’re not, I mean, we’re not actually blood related, but I look after them. An-and without me there they can get into… a fair bit of trouble. So I’m worried about what might have happened to them since I’ve been gone for so long.” Virgil stopped himself there, feeling the warm sting of tears threatening to spill again.

Logan stared at him for a long time, before stopping in front of a large door and pursing his lips. “I see. I’m sorry my actions have taken you away from your family. If it helps- if it helps ease your burdens, I’m sure they’re just as worried about you, if not more.”

Something about that struck Virgil. He had been so worried about what Dee and Remy were getting into since he was away, he hadn’t thought about how they might have taken his sudden absence. He didn’t exactly leave a note saying that he was leaving for several days to get a curse removed. For all they know Virgil just vanished.

Were they wondering about him? Maybe going out and actively looking for him? Did he occupy their thoughts the same way they did his?

Clearing his throat once more, Logan broke Virgil from his thoughts, and gestured to the door. "This will be your room for your stay. I’ll leave you to get acquainted with it. Somebody will come fetch you for dinner at six.”

With that, Logan gave Virgil a courteous bow, and turned to take his leave. Something in Virgil made him want to reach out to the mage. To say something- anything. Anything at all to not have it be left like this. "Wait-”

Virgil’s clawed hand reached out for the prince but didn’t make contact. Logan stopped, and turned to face him arching a brow. “Yes?”

“Uh, um-” Virgil quickly realized that he hadn’t actually thought of anything to say. He panicked. “Um, if-if you don’t mind. I’d love to hear you read more poetry from that author sometime. It-it was really lovely.”

While Virgil mentally kicked himself for sounding so dumb, Logan’s face bloomed into a fond smile. His views on the dreaded dragon witch had drastically changed in these few short days since meeting him. The creature, once feared in the shadows seemed to be just as embarrassed, and confused as they were. Perhaps none of these so called ‘evil witches’ were what the legends thought them as.

“I’d love to. Perhaps we can pick up where we left off after supper.” Logan hummed, his chest rumbling with warmth as the little witch met his gaze.

“S-sure. That sounds great.” He stammered back, and Logan had to stifle a chuckle.

“Alright then, I look forward to it- Anxiety.” Virgil couldn’t help but feel like the name sounded better on Logan’s lips. It floated in the air, and surrounded him like the gentle scents of the flowers the mage loved so much. He wondered if his real name would sound just as good.

Dumbfounded, Virgil let out a small “Yeah.” As Logan finally turned around and continued his way down the hall from where they came. Once he was out of earshot, Virgil let out a long breath, and finally opened the door to his room.

The room itself was large, and beautiful, with lavish furniture and grand windows- but Virgil couldn’t be bothered to truly appreciate all of it. This whole ordeal had taken so much out of him, and the only thing he could think of was burrowing himself in as many soft, warm things he could find and sleeping for ages. The bed was decently sized, and lucky for him, filled with plush pillows and blankets. Virge ripped them off of the mattress and assembled it all in one pile in the center of the bed, before wiggling his way in between it and curling up. It was surprisingly comfortable- far more comfortable than the series of rugs in his hoard he usually slept on. And quickly, the little dragon witch fell asleep.


	2. I'm not lost, I'm waiting to be found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fearsome Dragon witch is a part of the Three Great Evil witch trio- three witches known for their trickery and threatening state to humankind. They're the guardians of the cursed woods that border the human kingdoms with the never-entered fae lands. King Patton, ruler of one of the largest human kingdoms, caught wind that the Dragon Witch was terrorizing a small village and went to help with his two husbands: Prince Roman, the Royal Guard and Prince Logan, The court mage.  
> As they arrive upon the town they encounter the witch and with a quick curse from Logan, weaken him to his human form. But now they have an even greater problem to face:
> 
> The dragon witch is really, REALLY hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving right along here!! Part two!

Virgil had to say, staying at the castle wasn’t that bad. It was a far cry from some caves he’d slept in that’s for sure; but it wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as he anticipated it being either.

The king and his consorts had been more than accommodating. He got his own room, he was allowed to go anywhere in the castle that he wished, he was welcomed to use the library whenever he wanted, and the servants were told to fetch him anything he wanted or needed- though he was apprehensive to tell anybody to go fetch him things. Especially when he could just get them himself, asking others just seemed to be an inconvenience to them.

Still, he could get used to this. The view from the castle’s tower rooftop was breathtakingly peaceful. He loved the way the springtime sun heated the rough tiles, and warmed his skin. He could spend hours there before the king, or one of the princes came to fetch him for something.

And fetch him they did. Often. It was almost like anytime one of the three did something he had to be audience. Patton always sent for him whenever there was a new pastry he wanted to bake (he discovered early in his stay that the king had a fondness for baking.) Logan often pulled him away to the library to discuss poetry, or take him to the gardens to describe new flowers he was thinking about putting in. Even Roman had his own reasons for dragging the witch away from solitude- often roping him in to watching theatrical performances the kingdom was putting on, or to have the witch bare witness to his sparring matches.

Today it was a sparring match. Virgil lounged on one of the stands in the sun just shy away from where Patton and Logan perched in the shade. Roman was putting on a dashing display, practicing his excellent swordsmanship against his best knights with all the dramaticism that he had held in his own battle with the dragon witch when they first met.

But also, entirely without a shirt this time.

Virgil was not Remy by any stretch. He didn’t openly flirt with people, or make any sort of provocative comments for the sake of hilarity. But Virgil did know how to…appreciate…another mans…aesthetics, from time to time. And if Roman lacked anything, it certainly wasn’t aesthetics.

Virgil swore the man had been fucking carved in marble by the goddess herself. His muscles were taut, and bountiful. His physique, and face had been well sculpted, and the way his hair and tanned skin glistened with sweat was just a curse from the heavens to tempt Virge into unsavory actions. There was no goddamn reason for anybody to look this good.

Actually, make that three people. There was no earthly reason for three people to be so damn attractive. There just wasn’t.

Both the king, and his consorts had their own bewildering charm that gave Virgil that sickening fluttering feeling whenever they got close to him. Patton’s had snuck up on him, and was by far the worst seeing as how the king was no stranger to physical affection. The small royal was so patient, kind, and caring when it came to the witch. He listened to every little thing Virgil said as if it were the most interesting information he had ever heard. Pat’s eyes lit up whenever he caught Virgil in the room, and his smile was so wide and innocuous, that it gave Virge a pang in his heart. And don’t even get the witch started on when Patton got excited. There wasn’t a thing in this world Virgil wouldn’t do to make sure that the king was always sporting that starry-eyed look on his face.

Logan’s beauty, by contrast, was much cooler. More smooth and covert. It was in the way Virgil’s heart fluttered when the other read romantic poetry to him in that smooth, deep voice of his. It was in the way his face, and body was made up of sharp angles and perfectly straight posture. It was the quirk of the mage’s lips and the mischievousness in his eyes as he looked at Virgil’s face growing more and more warm after a particular attractive gesture.

And then there was Roman, who’s outwardly beauty, and dramaticism was as abrasive as it was obvious, but the stuff that made Virgil swoon wasn’t in anything the prince was aware he was even doing. No, Virgil felt more swept away by the booming sound of Roman’s boisterous laughter. The mussed up wayward locks that sported the prince’s crown when he groggily got up in the morning, and the kitten-like sneezes the knight had that contrasted ever so greatly with Roman’s loud personality. Virgil had to say, the dramatic prince was the most beautiful when he was pensive and quiet.

They had no right being so lovely, and also so unavailable to Virgil. After all these were three very married men- all in a courtship with each other no less. Virgil was an outsider, and had no place to be so lusting towards their affection. Maybe in a different time, with different circumstances- but Virgil was who he was: The great ‘evil’ dragon witch. The terror to the kingdom of humanity, and the guardian of the border between it and the magical world. He didn’t belong here.

But here he was, flinching when Roman had a particularly close strike from the other knight, and listening to the amused giggles of the king as he witnessed Virgil’s reaction. “He’ll be fine, kiddo. Roman has never lost a fight yet.”

“‘Yet’ being the key word here. I’m just eager to see prince full-of-himself be taken down a peg.” Virgil grumbled, putting on a facade to distance himself from his affections towards the prince. He had no right to feel this protective. And yet, it was hard not to as Patton leaned over and gently carted a hand through Virgil’s purple locks in such a soothing way that the dragon couldn’t help but purr.

Closing his eyes and leaning into the warm hand in his hair, Virgil wasn’t privy to the way the noise made Patton beam with childish glee. Or the way Logan nearly dropped his book to gawk at the serene beauty that was a peaceful contented dragon witch. Even Roman, who had been fighting valiantly, had to stop and stare with his heart aflutter as such a precious sound graced his ears.

Virgil was a mysterious perfection to them. He was strange, and dark, and moody- but he had captured their hearts in the soundless way he smiled, the glint in his eyes whenever something awed him, and the witty, snark the dragon used when engaging in banter.

They wanted him here forever. With the witch here, it felt like a hole they hadn’t known was even there was suddenly filled. Their lives were more enriched, and completed with this darling creature around.

“Patton, Logan, might I speak to you privately for a moment?” Roman prompted, the other two having been too smitten to notice the knight had wrapped up his sparring session and approached his partners in the stands. Both the king and the mage’s head snapped towards the knight, and Virgil peered his eye open at them having lost the soothing hand petting him.

"Absolutely, Roman. Anxiety, if you’d excuse us.” Logan stood and bowed slightly to the witch, Patton getting up to join him after supplying a little wave to Virgil.

Virge watched as the three entered into the castle. He wondered what they could possibly be talking about, but didn’t hold Dee’s bravery to go spy on them. Getting up with a elongated stretch, and a flap of his wings, Virgil decided he would do a bit of exploring. Since he was allowed to go anywhere in the castle, he was sure there were a few interesting hiding places that the king hadn’t shown him.

—-

"We can’t let him leave.” Roman whined almost immediately after closing the doors to the vacant throne room. “If we do then we may never see him again! And who knows what kind of hovel he’s been living in? It simply won’t do.”

“I understand your concerns, Roman. But we can’t keep deceiving him forever.” Logan sighed, leaning against one of the decorated pillars to the room. “He’s bound to catch on that there are no ’secret, rare ingredients’ and demand that I lift the curse.”

“What if he doesn’t! What if we tell him that there is no way to lift the curse and offer him a spot on the council because of our mistake?” Roman tried, his hopeful look earning both a deadpanned look from Logan, and a disapproving frown from Patton.

“He’s much more clever than you give him credit for, Roman. There’s no way he’ll buy that.”

“Lying is wrong, Roman.” Patton pouted, “I don’t feel right about this. It’s not right to trick him like this.”

“But Patton he’s happy here.” Roman cooed, sweeping over to where Patton sat, and draping an arm over his shoulders. “And if we can successfully court him I’m sure he won’t mind a few fibs-”

"No! No more lying! Anxiety doesn’t deserve that!” Patton seethed, causing Roman to flinch back. Patton very rarely got angry with him, or anybody for that matter. It was a rare, and truly terrifying sight to behold- Roman shrinking back as Patton stood up to him, despite the fact he dwarfed the king in size comparatively. "He has a family, Roman! His brothers have to be worried sick! Imagine if Logan or I just disappeared one day and you had no idea where we went. What would you do? How would you feel?!”

"Well obviously that wouldn’t happen because I’d come to rescue you.” Roman grumbled, a pout ever more present on his face.

“That being as it may, Patton’s right Roman. Eventually his brothers will come looking for him.” Logan stated, looking pensively off into the distance. “And I can’t imagine they’ll be too happy about the fact we cursed him.”

"Who says they’re going to find him!” Roman shot back with a scowl. “Have you even listened to the way Anxiety talks about them? They obviously don’t care about him! They take advantage of him! He’s much better off staying here with us where we can give him everything he wants.”

"He wants to go home to his family, Roman.” Patton cut in, his voice edging towards a growl. “And it’s not your place to put judgement on them when you don’t even know them.”

“I am Prince Roman, Captain of the Royal Guard- I can place judgement on whoever I want!” Roman barked back, escalating things to a dangerous level.

"Not if it’s against my wishes you can’t!” Patton yelled back, "Roman, I am your king! What I say is law! And I say that we can’t lie to keep Anxiety away from his family just because we have feelings for him!”

“Patton, calm down.” Logan attempted to diffuse the situation, but it only seemed to fuel Patton’s anger.

"No! I will not calm down! Especially because it was you who lied to him in the first place without even talking to me first!” Patton hissed, giving Logan a pointed glare. “It’s because of you acting on impulses that we’re even in this mess!”

“Woah now, seems like things are getting a little heated in here.” A familiar voice, with a peculiar accent called out from the corner of the throne room. All three heads snapped to see Emile, standing with his back against the wall, and a quill in his hand as he feverishly wrote down something in a journal he kept with him at all times. “Now, there’s no need for a fuss. I’m sure we can work this out smoothly.”

“Emile.” Patton whined, his anger breaking into guilt as he ran over to hug his cousin. “I don’t want Anxiety to leave, but lying to keep him here is wrong. What do I do?”

The taller man eased his arms around the king’s shoulders. Emile had known Patton since he was born, and had acted as an advisor to him for as long as he had been under rule. Even before that Patton often sought Emilie out for guidance. It was as if his friend and cousin had the ability to take all his disjointed thoughts and put them together in a clear picture. More often than not, the solutions were so obvious that Patton overlooked them, but Emilie had a knack for listening and bringing clarity to any given situation.

It was Emilie who suggested Patton come clean about his feelings towards Roman all those years ago, and then later he helped both of them figure out their attractions towards Logan and suggest that maybe they were capable of non-monogamous love.

And once more he was sought to solve another romantic debacle. Cooing to Patton, and petting the back of the king’s hair affectionately. “It’s alright Pat-Pat, I’m here now. How about you lot tell me what’s going on, and maybe we can figure out a solution.”

Patton nodded sadly, and followed wiping the misty tears that had formed in his eyes as Emilie led him back to the center of the room by the hands. Roman and Logan exchanges glances, offering each other a reconciling smile and a sigh before they dove into their dilemmas to their advisor and friend.

Emile nodded pensively as he listened, and occasionally jotted a few things down as the others reacquainted the tale of finding the dragon witch, changing him, falling for him, and bringing him back to the castle only to feel like they could never let him go. There was another moment of bickering where the trio started pointing fingers at who it was that originally suggested that Anxiety came back to the castle, but Emilie broke it up by clearing his throat loudly.

“If I may, your graces. The way you talk about Anxiety seems to me like you’re not really incorporating the idea that he is a person with his own thoughts and feelings. Did you ever stop and ask him if he even likes it here? Have any of you really talked to him about what it is he wants?” Emile purposed.

The others exchanged sheepish glances, before Logan spoke up. “I talked to him briefly about his brothers in passing. But beyond that most of our communications towards him haven’t been about how he feels.”

“Well, I’d start there.” Emile gave a warm smile. Though it wasn’t as bright as Patton’s it was obvious that they shared a bloodline with the similarities in their sunny expressions. “Be open and honest about your feelings. Make sure you let him know how much you enjoy having him around, and that he feels completely listened to. What he choses to do, or how he feels is outside of your control- But making him aware of how YOU feel and what your intentions are is inside of your control. So instead of assuming things, and creating more problems with hiding and lies, I think it’s time to put a few things out and into the open.”

“And if he doesn’t return our feelings, or wishes to leave immediately?” Roman pouted.

“That part isn’t something you can do anything about, Roman.” Emilie consoled, “If he doesn’t feel the same way, or wants to go home, you’re going to have to accept that it just wasn’t meant to be.”

“We will take that into consideration. Thank you, Emilie.” Logan nodded, still looking off into the floor as the gears turned in his head.

“Thanks Emmie, you always know how to help.” Patton hummed, pulling his cousin into another hug as Emile laughed and patted him on the back.

“It’s my pleasure Patty, and if you ever need anymore help- you know where to find me.” With that, Emile gave them a bow, and proceeded to leave the throne room to attend to his work in the office.

Once he was gone, the three husbands turned to one another, a new sort of vigor in their eyes. “I believe it’s time for us to do a little more Dragon swooning.” Roman grinned. The other’s nodded in agreement. By the end of the day Anxiety will be aware of how loved he truly is.

—-

Virgil rounded the side of one of the lower halls in the castle. There were no windows in this particular wing, all illumination coming from fire lit torches lining the walls. Virge briefly wondered if possibly this part of the castle was underground, maybe there were more tunnels even further down? More importantly, if there were, it’d be an excellent place to stash a hoard.

As he wandered Virgil thought about how much Dee would like this place in particular. It was dark enough that he could get away with setting up all kinds of harmless pranks, and the touches made the whole area a bit warmer than the rest of the castle. Furthermore, this definitely seemed like the place the king would stash a bunch of stuff he wouldn’t want people to find- and if there was one thing Dee loved more than pranks, it was finding things that didn’t want to be found.

That all too familiar pang of longing struck Virgil’s chest. He wondered what Dee and Remy were up to right now, or if they even noticed that he was missing yet. Logan’s words from his first night at the castle eased his thoughts some, but given enough time his thoughts easily turned against him. He’d been at the castle for five days now, surely they had to take notice he was gone now, right? What if they were glad he hadn’t come back. He was always the one who scolded them and told them not to do what they wanted. They were probably relieved he wasn’t there to get in the way of their schemes, or make them actually do their jobs protecting the magical world. Whatever. It wasn’t like he cared anyway. They could do whatever they wanted without him.

…..Okay that was a blatant lie. He cared a lot. Almost too much.

Trying to shake off the negative thinking, Virgil took note of a door along the walls, it was one of the first ones he’d seen (or paid attention to) since starting his little adventure. And the king did say he could go ANYWHERE he wanted in the castle….Maybe just a peek wouldn’t hurt, right?

Releasing the heavy metal hatch, Virgil was almost surprised to find the door completely unlocked. The door swung open with a thick ‘creeeeeeeeeeeek’ it’s hinges voicing their age loudly. The inside of the room was completely dark, and even with Virgil’s dragon sight he wasn’t able to make out the details of what was inside. So, carefully, he took one of the torches from it’s mount on the wall, and traversed inside.

His excitement hadn’t been warranted. The room looked to be just a normal storage closet- shelves lined with dusty trinkets of king’s and knight’s past. There were a few unlit torches along the walls, and Virgil saw the opportunity to use the one he had to light the others. After a few minutes the room was perfectly lit for investigating.

He put the first torch back, and with his hands free he began picking up random objects and dusting them off. There didn’t seem to be anything of great importance, a few pieces of armor, a couple of statuettes, one really neat book of pressed flowers, and tons upon tons of old scrolls documenting tax details from the kingdom over the course of hundreds of years.

One thing that did pique Virgil’s interest was an abandoned lever harp shoved into the corner of the room. He sauntered over and ran his hand over the aged strings, wincing as it played horrendously out of tune. Well this certainly wouldn’t do, it was criminal to let such a beautiful instrument rot in a basement.

Leaning up his ear against the strings he plucked one and turned the knobs again, and again until at last the instrument played as it was supposed to. Sitting up and strumming along again, Virge let a shiver course through him at the melodic sound. Perhaps…maybe…he could play something? It had been such a long time since he got his hands on a proper harp- and it didn’t look like this one was being used at the present.

Looking over his shoulder back to the door, he debated with himself. No one had come down here since he descended, surely if he played one little song nobody would be the wiser. It wasn’t like anybody would hear him all the way down here, and he really, really wanted to-

Dragging a surface that could be acceptably used as a chair over to the harp, Virgil sat down and pulled the instrument into position. Softly plucking at the strings, he found he couldn’t properly recall the memory without singing along to it. So, with another glance over his shoulder, he took a deep breath and started to sing softly.

“A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it’s left me blind”

Gaining a bit more confidence, and flowing with the rhythm of the song, he got a little louder.

“The stars! The moon! They have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I’m always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart”

His eyes slipped closed, and for a brief moment there wasn’t this dusty old room. There wasn’t any king, or princes, or witches, or magical worlds that needed protecting. For this brief pocket of time, there was only him, the melody, and the strings of the harp.

“And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became-

The stars! The moon! They have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I’m always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart”

With the climax of the song, he got louder. Practically rivaling Roman in the way he belted out the lamenting love song. It was almost like with every breath he took, and every note he played, more of his worries eased away. His heart beat with the tempo he kept in his head, and for once his shoulders relaxed as his hands plucked away.

His voice softened as the song came to a close. A feeling of peaceful serenity coursing through his veins and softening his bones as he plucked his final notes. Taking a moment of silence, he let out a deep breath before gently placing the harp back in it’s standing position on the floor.

His heart nearly jumped into this throat as a sound of vigorous clapping came from the doorway to the storage room. Whipping his head at break neck speed to the source of the sound, he found prince Roman standing there clapping with an awe-struck expression on his face.

“T-that was so beautiful!! I didn’t know you played the harp!! Or sang!!!” Roman gasped, and Virgil could feel his face going hot with embarrassment.

“I- um, I don’t really- I just uh, have dabbled, a bit in my youth.” He stammered, standing up and trying to put as much of a distance between him and the instrument as he could manage.

”Dabbled?! My love, you have the voice of an angel!! You made love to that music with your hands!” The dramatic knight cried, storming up to Virgil and taking his hands in his. “You must sing with me sometime!”

“I-uh, I’m not so sure about that, Princey.” Virgil stuttered, backing up against the wall, but Roman wasn’t letting up.

“Please Anxiety, I’m sure Logan and Patton would love to hear you!! Your voice is so enchanting, I’d be willing to bet they’ll be just as bewitched by you as I am.” He purred, and Virgil suddenly became very consciously aware of how close Roman’s face was to his. Virge could feel the warmth of Princey’s breath on his lips, and see every little detail of that sun-kissed skin. The prince’s hair lightly brushed his forehead and there seemed to be no where to look but those glittering green eyes.

“Ahem- w-what brought you down here anyway?” Virgil squeaked, mentally kicking himself for sounding so stupid as he tried to divert the tension between them. The prince didn’t move.

"Oh, I was looking for you!” Roman hummed, and Virgil didn’t trust the way his lips quirked up into a smirk. “I wanted to play a game.”

Virgil, momentarily distracted from his predicament, arched a brow in confusion. "What kind of game?”

Finally, the prince pulled away, the mischievous look in his eyes never leaving. “A simple question game, to get to know each other better. I’ve noticed that despite having you at the castle for a few days I hardly know anything about you.” The prince offered a hand to the witch, who eyed is suspiciously. After a few moments of debating, he sighed, and took it allowing Roman to lead him out of the storage room.

“Okay, so, what are the rules to this game?” Virgil asked, as they traversed down the hallway in the same way he had come before.

“It’s not that difficult, I’m sure you’re aware of the concept of 'truth or dare?'“ Princey smirked, squeezing Virgil’s hand and giving the witch an involuntary shudder.

“Yeah, I’ve played it before. But why would you-”

"Fantastic, I’ll start. Truth, or dare?” Roman cut Virgil off, as they reached the stairs, sunlight beaming in from the windows on the level above.

“Uh, truth?” Virgil tried, brimming with confusion and a touch of anxiety. Why would Roman want to get to know him better? What was the point of playing these silly games?

“What is your home like?” Roman started off innocently. It truly had been something he wondered about since bringing the witch to the castle and watching his bewilderment at the building they lived in. Surely the castle couldn’t be outdone by wherever the witch resided previously, right? 

“Oh, um-” Virgil hummed, as they passed into the left wing heading out into the sunny garden area. “It’s a cottage I built a few hundred years ago in the woods. It’s not anything special, but it’s got enough space for me and the other witches. I made a chimney to cook things, and keep the place warm- Dee gets really cold at night since he’s cold blooded. It's…nice. Very homey, and close enough to the mountains for me to check on the dragons, but not too far from a village in case I need to trade. Oh, I even have a garden in the front yard! It’s nothing like Logan’s, because I mainly grow vegetables and herbs, but it’s nice. I like spending time working on it.” He rambled, occasionally stealing glances at Roman’s face. The other looked…somewhat troubled by the admission. Virgil wondered why his living arrangements would bother the knight. “Uh, truth or dare?”

Roman figuratively 'snapped out of it,’ looking to Virgil with confusion for a moment before answering. “Oh, um, truth.”

“What’s the deal with you, Logan, and Patton?” Virgil deadpanned, as the two walked out the grand entryway leading into the soft meadow side of the garden. It had been something the witch had wondered about since they announced their courtship to him. "Like, how does everything work…with three of you?”

Roman let out a soft chuckle, “Well, it just…does? Patton and I were an item a few years before we met Logan. But when he came into our life we just felt- more complete. Like our relationship had been lacking something, and Logan was that something.” The prince gave Virgil a crooked grin that made the dragon’s heart begin to race. "Perhaps one day we’ll find that there is another who fills a missing piece between the rest of us, if we haven’t already.”

Virgil’s eyebrows drew together before he let out a whistle, “Damn Princey, three husbands? Is that a courtship or a harem?” The witch chuckled, as the knight rolled his eyes and gave the other a playful shove.

“Truth or dare, Anxiety, the prince of Tyre’d.” Roman teased, earning a chuckle from the witch.

"Truth.”

“Are you happy here?” The merriment of the moment evaporated in a moment, as the whispered question took Virgil very much off guard. Virge’s eyes studied the prince, who’s face had solemned to such a seriousness that the witch shivered.

“I mean, I’m not unhappy here. Your palace is lovely, and I don’t hate your company. I just, I’m not supposed to be here. I have to get home, to my brothers, and to the rest of the magical world.” Virgil’s words were hushed, as a strange feeling filled his chest. It was something akin to the longing he felt towards not being with his family, but more sinking. Like a weight was pulling at his rib cage.

“Why do you say you’re not supposed to be here?” Roman asked, voice only a touch above a breath in volume. If Virgil didn’t have such large ears, and they weren’t sitting so close he wouldn’t have heard it at all.

Wait, when had Roman gotten that close to him?

“Um, you’re breaking the rules Princey. It’s my turn to ask the questions. Truth or dare?”

Roman pouted as the witch dodged his question, but he relented to the game. "Dare.”

“I dare you to scoot a few inches away from me. You’re in my personal space.” Virgil snarked, arching an eyebrow up at the prince who broke out into laughter.

“And if I refuse, The merriless wife of whiner?” The other challenged with a smirk.

“You can’t refuse a dare, moron. That’s not how the game works!” Virgil scolded with a pout, crossing his arms. Roman let out another belting laugh before he scooted away. Virge was suddenly very aware of how warm Roman was now that the heat from the other was gone. He wondered why he missed that warmth.

“Truth or dare, my Love Lavender’s Lost.” Princey teased, wiggling his brows at the witch who snorted.

"Truth.”

"You can’t go through this whole game with only truths. That’s no fun!” The prince pouted, crossing his arms. Virgil offered a challenging smirk.

“Oh, what’s wrong princey? I thought you wanted to get to know me better?” He chuckled, as the prince gave a huff.

“You’re insufferable. Fine! What are your feelings towards Patton, Logan, and I?”

And yet, another question that took Virgil completely off guard. The witch stared at Roman with wide, terrified eyes, as the prince’s face twisted into something of a sly smile. Virge could feel his face heat up once more, as his heart rammed up against his chest at a ludicrous speed. He swallowed thickly, as his mouth went dry. “I-I don’t have any feelings towards you three.”

“You know, it defeats the purpose of 'truth’ if you’re dishonest, Anxiety.” Roman hummed insidiously, “I’ve seen the way you look at Logan and Patton. Truly there can’t be no feelings what so ever towards us.”

It was at this moment that Virgil took notice that Roman had inched his way closer again. The heat from the other’s body permeating his own, and all of it seemingly going right to the witch’s cheeks and ears. “Truth or dare, prince jerk face.”

“You’re dodging the question, storm cloud.” The prince chuckled darkly, but continued. “Truth.”

“Why’d you ask me that?”

"Because I wanted to know.”

Virgil groaned. “That’s not an answer, jackass.”

“It’s my answer, starlight.” Virgil thought he was going to explode. Roman was once again mere millimeters away from his face. The knight’s scent filled his senses in the most overt way, and Virgil cursed his traitorous body for loving it. “Truth or dare.”

Virgil swallowed thickly again, “Truth.”

“Do you want to kiss me?” Roman purred, never breaking eye contact with the glittering amethyst eyes that stared at him incredulously.

“Dare.” Virgil squeaked.

“I dare you to kiss me.” Roman whispered, getting impossibly closer still.

“Never have I ever-” Virgil tried, but was cut off by a dramatic huff from the prince as he rested their foreheads together.

“That’s not the game we’re playing, angel.” Roman sighed, before looking into Virgil’s eyes. “If you really don’t want to, I will not force you.”

Virgil let out a sigh of relief, though his heart ached at the disappointed look on Roman’s face. Did he want to kiss Roman? No, of course not! Why would he want to take that stupid face into his and lock their lips together. This whole scenario was crazy. He was a witch! This was a knight! They were supposed to hate each other, not make out in broad daylight amidst the most painfully romantic scenery Virgil had ever had to bare witness too. It just wasn’t the way things were supposed to be!

Roman continued to study Virgil, as a war raged in the other’s eyes. A thought suddenly striking the knight, as his eyes widened. “Anxiety…Have you ever kissed someone before?”

Virgil’s heart ceased, as ice shot through his veins. He froze, breath audibly hitching, as Roman’s face grew even more shocked with the realization. “Oh my goddess, you haven’t have you?!”

“OH WOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME!” Virgil announced loudly, his voice cracking slightly, “I’M SUPER LATE FOR ALL THOSE- THOSE- WITCHY THINGS I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO!! GREAT CHAT, I’LL SEE YOU LATER ROMAN!” Virgil quite literally leapt away from the knight, running into the castle so fast he barely even heard Roman calling after him from the meadow.

The witch ran aimlessly through the palace halls, turning as often as he could and looking over his shoulder to see if Roman had chosen to follow. God how fucking embarrassing. Not only did he make a fool of himself in front of the prince, but now he also knows how intimately pathetic the witch truly was. It wasn’t his fault he’d never kissed anyone! It wasn’t like there were a whole bunch of prospects out sequestered in the woods! Everyone in the village was afraid of him- he was part DRAGON for Pete’s sake.

—-

Finally running out of stamina, Virgil stopped to catch his breath. Looking around, he wasn’t all that surprised to find himself in the library of all places. He’d spent a lot of time here since he arrived at the castle. Hearing footsteps, Virgil ducked amidst the shelves to hide. The footsteps slowed as they passed the library, before quickly speeding up and fading away as they got farther and farther away.

Virgil let go of the breath he was holding and slid down the wall, sighing heavily as his butt landed on the ground. “Fuck me.”

“Well, if you insist.” A smooth voice chuckled from somewhere above him. Virgil’s head snapped up to see Logan standing atop a ladder parked near by. The witch stared at the other for a moment before the words truly registered, and his face grew a few shades more red than what the breathlessness of running could do.

“E-excuse me?” Virgil stuttered.

“Did you require something? You look a tad out of sorts, Anxiety.” Logan effortlessly dodged, descending the ladder with a book in his hands. Virgil had to think that his pseudonym had no right sounding that good coming off the prince’s lips.

“Uh, no- I’m just, uh-”

“Hiding from Roman?” Virgil’s face dropped, as the mage chuckled. He gestured to the window.

“I noticed you two going out to the garden. And now you’ve come running into the library and practically dove between the bookshelves when you heard his footsteps. It’s not that hard to connect the dots.” Logan explained. Virgil huffed, letting his head fall down to his chest, as the other prince walked over to extend a hand. “Would you like to explain to me what it was he said to spook you so much?”

Virgil looked at the hand for a moment, before apprehensively taking it and letting the other lift him to his feet. “Not really. I’d just like to hide from him in a quiet space. Possibly for the rest of eternity.” The witch groaned, running a hand through his purple locks.

“Well, I can’t hide you for eternity, seeing as it’s far beyond both of our lifespans. And this room isn’t dark- but it is quiet, and I’d more than love to hide you here.” Logan chortled. Virgil noticed that the mage hadn’t let go of his hand. “Come, I’ve found another poem I’d like to share with you.”

Leading Virgil by the hand, he ushered the witch to sit on a wide windowsill that had been covered in soft materials for the perfect little reading nook. The dark navy curtains provided a slight shroud from the rest of the library, making the closeness of the shared space feel even more intimate. The view from the window was lovely, looking out to the water fountain and rosebush lined steps leading up to the grand entry way to the castle, that Virgil had bypassed on his way in. The sun beamed on through the panes blanketing Virge in a soft, cozy warmth that he welcomely embraced.

Logan never released Virgil’s hand, just took a seat across from him, and positioned himself in a way that made him facing the witch. “Are you familiar with Shakespeare’s sonnet 116?”

Virgil let out a hum, “I’m familiar with Shakespeare, but not that particular sonnet.” He had felt much more relaxed in the near silence of the library, the sun’s heat slowly melting away all the acquired stresses that had come from his visit with Roman.

“I see, then allow me to share it with you.” Logan purred, reaching and taking Virgil’s other hand as the witch turned to look at him curiously. This was a bit much for a simple reading, wasn’t it?

Nevertheless, Logan began. “Let me not to the marriage of true minds, Admit impediments. Love is not love, Which alters when it alteration finds, Or bends with the remover to remove: O no! it is an ever-fixed mark. That looks on tempests and is never shaken; It is the star to every wandering bark, Whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken.-” Logan had leaned in, making direct eye contact with Virgil who’s breath hitched as the other recited the sonnet. This…this sounded like a love poem. And he could have swore Logan’s eyes sparkled as he mentioned the star. “Love’s not Time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks, Within his bending sickle’s compass come: Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, But bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved.”

There was a pensive moment of silence, and Virgil wondered if Logan could hear his heartbeat with how close they were sitting together. He feared that the mage may become privy to how warm his palms had gotten, since they were still holding hands, but was even more fearful of whether or not the other noticed the color in his cheeks.

“That was, beautiful- Logan.” He hushed, still awe struck at the situation he found himself in.

Logan only chuckled, releasing one of Virgil’s hands so he could draw circles on the back of the the other. “Anxiety, have you ever been in love?”

Virgil’s heart picked up yet again. What were these princes doing to him? At this point he was concerned over whether or not the poor organ in his chest would give out before the day was over and the princes had their way with him…Okay that last part wasn’t nearly as suggestive as it sounded. "W-what brought this up all of a sudden?”

Logan gave another thoughtful hum, as he traced Virge’s knuckles, giving the witch an involuntary shiver. “I am aware of how…flirtatious, I can be. But truth be told, I’m not the best with explaining complex emotions. That’s probably the reason why I enjoy poetry so much- Others with far more experience than I can explain the feeling in such a lyrical way that it becomes it’s own work of art. And though I mimic it as best as I can, I don’t think anyone in this life or the next has put to paper just how greatly I feel for you.”

With that, Logan lowered his head to Virgil’s hand and placed a small kiss to the back of it. The poor witch was brimming with so many emotions of both overwhelming joy, and unbelievable fear. It was truly amazing how much one innocent little hand kiss could stir up such a storm in his head and chest. He swore the very moment Logan touched his lips to his skin that Virgil’s organs had hitched and stopped functioning.

“While it truly pales in comparison, I find the message of the sonnet most accurate. Anxiety, you’ve given me a mark that will not be erased. There is no denying how much I’ve grown to enjoy your presence in these few short days. How much joy it brings me to see you here in this library with me. And even if the sky were to fall tomorrow my life will have been completed since you’ve become a part of it. Though you may not feel the same way about me, I must let you know that you’ve become a figure of my affections.”

Virgil was going to die, this beautiful boy was going to kill him. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe, his heart was running at such a race even the fastest of racehorses couldn’t catch up. Logan’s face wasn’t as close to his as Roman’s had been, but he swore that magnetic urge towards the other’s lips were just as present.

“I've…got to go….do something real quick.” He finally gasped after what felt like an eternity, but was more than likely only a few moments. Logan blinked twice in surprise as Virgil yanked his hand back and stumbled backwards out of the library. “This was fun, we should do it again sometime. I’ll see- I’ll see you around,, or, whatever!” He barely managed to spit out, before turning on his heels and sprinting out of the library. He could hear Logan calling for him, but couldn’t bring himself to look back. First Roman, now Logan- what the actual fuck was happening? Man fuck this day, he needed to spend some time alone to sort out what the hell just happened back there.

—-

Running dead sprint through the hallways and up the stairs had earned more than a few strange looks from the guards, but for once Virgil couldn’t be bothered to care about what they thought. He had too much already filling his head. Not one, but TWO princes had just tried to make a move on him after all, and that was a lot for one dragon to handle.

He could have cried with relief as he saw the door to his room, grabbing the knob like his life depended on it and throwing it open. Once he darted inside he slammed the wood shut and finally took a moment to just breathe. This was all too much, just- just too damn much.

“Woah, I wasn’t aware that the world had two suns! And I’m not even a dad yet!” A chipper, lighthearted voice broke through the silence, and Virgil had to stop himself from screaming. There, on the bed, was king Patton Heart himself. Perched like he owned the damn place, because to be realistic, he totally did. “You okay kiddo? You look a little shaken.”

“Uh, I’m fine. Just- I’m a bit surprised to find you here.” Virgil admonished, wondering if it was too late to dash out of the door and find a sequestered space on the roof so he could scream into the void.

“Oh, don’t be! I came in here because I was looking for you!” Patton giggled, placing his hands behind his back and standing up. “I have a surprise!”

Virgil eyed him warily, “I’m sorry your grace, but I don’t really do ‘surprises.’”

“It’s a good surprise, I promise!” Patton pleaded, breaking out his best puppy dog eyes in an unfair advantage. “Pleeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeee-”

“Fine, fine. What’s the surprise.” Virgil sighed, shoulders slumping. He wasn’t sure if he could handle anymore 'surprises’ from the royal family- but he also was far too weak to resist Patton’s sparkly puppy eyes.

He was also weak for the way the king’s face lit up with joy when Virgil admitted defeat. Patton bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet was such a pure sight, that it filled Virge’s chest with warmth. “Yay!! Okay- hold out your hands and close your eyes.”

Virgil frowned, squinting at Patton warily before inevitably obeying. “Fine, but if it’s a bug I swear to goddess I will scream.”

Patton let out a little snort at that, “It’s not, don’t worry.” After a few moments of rustling, there was a slight weight on Virgil’s hands. Whatever the object was it wasn’t very heavy- but it was incredibly soft. “Okay, now open your eyes!!”

Virgil slowly peeled his eyes open to see a little stuffed dragon, with a black body, purple wings, grey horns, and a little tuft of white fur encircling it’s neck. A small, soft, micro version of his very own dragon form.

Patton wiggled with anticipation as Virgil regarded the gift with wide eyes. He…He’d never been given something like this before. The closest he got were the few books, and trinkets that Dee and Remy would occasionally get him on his hatching anniversary.

“My second cousin, Thomas, taught me how to sew the last time he visited. I made it myself.” Patton hummed, biting his lip as Virgil’s eyes snapped from the toy to the tiny king.

“You- you made this for me?” He whispered, still frozen to the core with disbelief. The king, ruler of a kingdom that Virgil had a part in taking over hundreds of years ago, had made the 'great evil dragon witch’ a stuffed animal version of himself?

“Y-yeah!” Patton hushed, his voice soft and apprehensive. “I-I feel really bad about what we did. Changing you and then dragging you away from your family. And I’m sure Roman, and Logan already got to you- so now you know how…how we all feel about you.” Virgil had to take pause at this. Wait, Patton was in on this? Patton felt the same way as the princes?! This…this couldn’t be possible. “And as much as I’d like to keep you here with us, I know you care very deeply about your brothers. So I just- I thought, maybe I’d make you something to take back. A little piece of us that could go with you when you leave.” The tiny king was tearing up now, and it twisted and yanked at Virgil’s heart. He looked so sad, and heartbroken- it just. It wasn’t something Virgil could bring himself to see.

So, Virge did something he almost never did. Took the littlest king into his arms and pulled him into an enveloping hug. “Thank you, Patton. It’s wonderful.”

Patton froze for a moment, before sinking into the hug and wrapping his own arms around Virgil’s waist. With his face buried in Virgil’s chest, he could only breathe in the scent of the dragon witch. An earthy, ashy musk that Patton wanted to put every effort he had into remembering forever. Virgil, being part dragon was extremely warm, even through all the layers of clothes that stood between their skin. But it wasn’t overbearing, just extremely comforting. Patton felt safe in these arms- like he did in Roman’s but mixed with the electricity of Logan’s hugs, and a touch of something else he could only chalk up to being entirely Virgil.

Likewise, Virgil pressed his nose into Patton’s hair, inhaling the scent of flowers, fresh grass, and baked goods. It occurred to Virge that Patton smelled the same way that sunshine felt- warm, inviting, and almost slightly nostalgic. Hugging Patton was like hugging Dee, but with much more softness. Patton didn’t have Dee’s boney structure, and the edges that the witch had expected to feel was only met with plush softness of Pat’s sweater.

For the first time since arriving, Virgil found himself wanting to stay. He could never bare to leave his brothers behind, but he didn’t think he could bring himself to just abandon the little king or his princes either. He found himself at a crossroads, and didn’t know what to do.

"Virgil.” He finally whispered into Pat’s soft hair, feeling something in his chest letting go in favor of something new. Something warm, and soft, and made entirely of affections that only a tiny king, and two eccentric princes could bring. “My name is Virgil.”

Patton pulled away slightly, if only to look up at Virgil with those wide, misty, sky blue eyes. His freckles dotted underneath them like spots where raindrops landed, and Virgil felt swept away in the look of pure love that only Patton’s too-big-for-his-body heart was capable of. Virge was so lost in that expression, that he didn’t even register Pat pulling one hand away from his waist to cup his cheek. “Virgil. I love that name.”

Patton’s voice was barely above a whisper, but it was so soft. He was so soft. Everything about this moment was so unbearably tender to the witch that he wanted nothing more than to be swept away in it. When Patton stood on his toes to lean up to Virgil’s face, or when he licked his lips and ran a thumb over Virge’s cheek- for once the terrifying, monstrous dragon didn’t want to pull away.

But he had to. Because he was a terrifying, monstrous dragon. Also, he had no idea how to kiss another boy…. Okay mainly it was because he didn’t know how to kiss.

So like he had been doused in cold water and then promptly electrocuted, Virgil ripped himself away from the little king and did the only thing he could think of doing in this moment. He hid under the bed.

“Virgil?! Virge, kiddo, what’s wrong? What happened?” Patton cried, getting on his hands and knees so he could get a better look. His heart fell apart at the sight. In the short time it took for Patton to register what had happened, and call out to the witch, Virgil had curled himself into a ball under the massive bed. The purple haired boy clung to the dragon like it was a life line as he hyperventilated. This was too much for him. Too much affection, too many thoughts pouring in like a dam had broken, and way too many things that could go so very, very wrong. Virgil wasn’t ready for this. He didn’t know how to handle it or what to do.

“Oh, Virgil I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you- I must have read the moment wrong.” Patton lamented in anguish, trying to reach out to the dragon, but recoiling as he flinched away. “Please come out, I promise I won’t try anything!”

“I-I-I” Virgil took in a deep shuddering breath. He needed to think, he needed to figure out his feelings on this. He needed his brothers, but he also needed Patton, Roman, and Logan. “I’m-I’m sorry Patton, but I n-need a moment alone.”

Patton’s heart sank to his stomach at the broken words coming from his newest love. He didn’t want to leave Virgil like this, but he was the source of the other’s panic. He had hurt and scared Virgil- and that thought made him want to cry. “O-okay Virge. I’ll leave you alone for now.” Patton’s voice wobbled, and Virgil couldn’t help but curl in further at the sound. He fucked up, but what could you expect from him? He was a complete fuck up to begin with.

Virgil held his breath, as he listened to the soft padding of Patton’s bare feet leading away from the bed to the inevitable open and shut of the door. Only when he was sure Patton was gone, did Virge give himself the ability to completely panic.

———————————————————————————————————

Remy was going to strangle Dee. Just- just choke the life out of his smug little snake face. How Virgil put up with this incessant little trouble magnet would remain one of the greatest mysteries of all time.

“I totally wouldn’t have won that fight if you hadn’t grabbed me when you did. I was completely incapable of taking those guys down.” The littlest snake witch went on from his position on Remy’s back- where he was piggy back riding his fellow, older witch. After a few hundred years Remy had gotten more than used to Dee’s weird, backwards lie-talking, roughly translating it to an excuse of why he was actually getting the shit kicked out of him by the angry bar patrons, and rolling his eyes. Dee had been getting excessively more stupid since Virgil took off for the village and hadn’t returned. Normally Remy would be all for entertaining the little snake witch’s antics, but now that he was the only imposing responsible figure around, it was far less fun. He understood why Virgil was always so anxious and paranoid about keeping Dee out of trouble, it was such a stressful chore just to keep him from dying in a fight.

’Suuuurrrrreeee you would.’ Remy signed, dramatically. While Dee was cursed with only speaking in lies, Remy got cursed with not speaking at all. Apparently that was the remedy for the crone’s complaints of the eldest witch talking too much. Jokes on them though- Remy could talk just as much and just as fast with his hands. He even got the added bonus of most people not knowing what he was saying, and that made it an excellent method for secretive spell casting.

The cabin they had lived in for a few centuries finally pulled up into view from behind the towering trees, and lush bushels of the forest’s overgrowth. Remy’s heart sunk a little when he saw it was just as unlit as they’d left it the day before.

"Don’t you think he shouldn’t have come back yet?” Dee asked softly, sinking his chin down onto Remy’s shoulders. The littlest witch was a bit more closed-off with his feelings, but even Remy could pick up on Dee’s sadness over Virgil not being home. A growing worry gnawed at Remy’s chest, but he put on his careless face for Dee’s sake.

‘I’m sure he’s fine. He probably just found a man and is just out having the time of his life showing them his secret hoard- if you know what I mean.’ Remy signed with a wink, smirking as Dee yanked himself away with a very dramatic "BLECK!”

"Don’t put me down you annoying perv. I’m not going to go see if he’s on the roof.” Dee grumbled, wiggling out of Remy’s grasp and promptly running off in search of his pseudo-older brother.

'Wait! Take off your binder first!’ Remy quickly signed, but Dee was either willingly ignoring him, or just didn’t see him as the younger witch immediately began scaling the side walls of the cabin’s chimney to get up onto the roof. Snakes naturally have very good climbing skills, and apparently that little quirk fell through to Dee’s human form too. The youngest witch was standing on the roof in 3 minutes flat.

‘Is he up there?’ Remy signed, but knew already when he saw the dejected look on Dee’s face.

"He’s up here.” The other sighed, sliding down the roof, and jumping to the ground- nearly giving Remy a heart attack.

"Where couldn’t he be? He always stays out for more than a day.” The littlest witch grumbled, flopping down and sitting in the grass to pout.

Remy sighed heavily through his nose, looking up at the darkened cabin. It was true, Virgil never stayed out for more than a day or two without them. If he knew he would be out in the mountains or helping magical folk for a while, he always made a point to bring Dee and Remy with him. Even now, the fact that he wasn’t here just felt…wrong. The wrongness was all over the place, the cabin was never this dark with Virgil there because Virgil always kept a fire going because Dee’s coldblooded nature meant he was always cold. The garden had weeds because Virgil wasn’t there to take care of them. A part of the wrongness had even seeped into their own actions. Dee wasn’t as loud and boastful because he was depressed Virgil was missing, and even Remy himself didn’t feel like going out and partying because he wanted to be home in case Virgil came back. He was even being responsible and acting like a parent to Dee! Remy was never the responsible one!

‘I know you miss him, but I’m sure he’ll be back soon.’ Rem reassured, though if it was for Dee or himself he didn’t know.

“I don’t miss him!” Dee shot back but his face turned to shock when he realized he spoken exactly what he meant to say. That was the funny thing about his lying curse- it made it all too easy for him to accidentally tell the truth when it came to his feelings.

Remy gave him a small smile, shifting over to sit next to the little witch and pull him into a hug. Dee didn’t even bother to pull away, seeing as how warm Remy was and how cold he had gotten just sitting out in the nighttime air.

Remy was right, he missed Virgil. Remy wasn’t as warm as the dragon was. Or as comforting. Don’t get him wrong, Dee liked Remy a lot. Enough that he had also been considered one of Dee’s older brothers- But Remy wasn’t Virgil. He wasn’t as protective, or worrying, or considerate as Virgil was. And Dee really missed that.

Dee’s ears twitched as a familiar sound shook him from his thoughts. A tiny voice, and a rustling sound to his left near the tall grass that separated the cottage from the rest of the forest. Shrugging off Remy’s hug, Dee quickly stood up and wandered over to it.

Ignoring Remy’s questioning signs, Dee knelt down and hissed softly. Coaxing a little black garden snake from out of the grass and into his hands, Remy watched as Dee began hissing back to the snake in a conversation he couldn’t understand. What Dee lacked in magical mastery, he more than made up for with his ability to communicate with reptiles. Snakes were his best, but he’d been known to talk to an occasional gecko or lizard too.

Somewhere within the hissed conversation, Dee’s eyes widened to shock. He hissed a little more urgently and a nagging bit of worry creeped up Remy’s spine as the snake hissed back. 'What did it say?’

"Virgil hasn’t been kidnapped!” Dee squeaked, not bothering to put the effort into talking in a lower octave as panic overtook his thinking.

'WHAT?’ Remy signed quickly, fear and anger gripping his bones. ‘WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIDNAPPED? WHERE IS HE?!’

"The king’s mage didn’t curse him and their knight didn’t forcibly take him to the kingdom! He’s totally not being kept there!!” Dee sputtered, with wide fearful eyes. Dee couldn’t shake the sinking feeling that this was all his fault. If he hadn’t pulled that stupid prank and snuck into the kingdom all those years ago they wouldn’t be a menace to the humans, and Virgil wouldn’t have gotten kidnapped. “I’m absolutely not worrying about whether or not they’ve locked him up, or are torturing him. What if they don’t burn him at the steak? Wait- Dragons can totally be killed by fire. What if they don’t hang him, or not force him to guard the castle like a chained up dog?” He prattled on, making himself more, and more anxious as his thoughts spiraled.

Remy was quiet- well, quiet for a mute. He made no facial expression, nor did his body language change, he just stared off into space, and did not respond to what Dee was saying. Shock seeped into his bones. They took Virgil? Virge who loved his garden, and took care of dragons, and hadn’t done a SINGLE THING to hurt or even inconvenience the humans? They took him and were doing goddess knows what to him? All because of a bunch of stupid rumors of how 'dangerous’ he was that all stemmed from one stupid prank? Not on Remy’s fucking watch they weren’t.

Dee reluctantly thanked the snake, and set it down. When he looked up again Remy’s face was sporting a dark, vengeful glare. His eyes glowed in a bright sunny orange that stood out in the dark nighttime scenery. His whole body started growing and transforming as he begun to shift into his monster form. Dee blinked away his misty eyes just in time to catch Remy sign.

‘Grab your shit. We’re going to get him.’

———————————————————————————————————

Logan and Roman both sat gloomily in the throne room. They had met up after both their attempts to come forward with their feelings had only managed to scare the witch away. Patton hadn’t been seen for quite some time, so they could only hope that he had more luck with wooing the etherial dragon boy than they did.

But their hearts sank after an hour had passed and Patton finally made entered the throne room with a sullen look.

“I take it your attempts at ‘coming clean’ were as sucessful as ours?” Logan sighed, straightening his back as Roman carted a hand through his hair.

“I thought it was going really well at first.” Patton whined, slowly walking forward, and seeking comfort in his husbands. “We were having a really nice moment, but when I moved in to kiss him he completely panicked. I’m- I’m scared guys, I think I really hurt him!”

Logan and Roman exchanged glances, before wrapping their arms around Patton in a group hug. For a few long moments they just existed there, basking in each other and letting the stress, and concern drain from their bodies. Eventually, though, they pulled away. Logan wiped away at Patton’s teary eyes, and Roman rubbed the back of his neck.

“I think I perhaps know why that was.” Roman confessed, biting his lip. “While I was…courting Anxiety I may, or may not have discovered that Anxiety has never- well, he’s never kissed anyone before.”

"What?” Patton whispered, as Logan stared at Roman- clearly going over his own experience in his head and ruminating on the exact moment Virgil decided to flee. “Oh, that poor kiddo!! No wonder why he was so freaked out!!! It must have been so nerve wracking for him!” Patton whined.

“Perhaps…” Logan hummed, trying to pick out his next words carefully. “Perhaps, if Anxiety is willing, we should discuss his boundaries and find out what he is comfortable with? Since we’ve clearly crossed some unknown lines with him.”

“Yeah, assuming he’s ever going to forgive us.” Roman snorted, crossing his arms and flopping back onto his throne. “Man, we really fucked this up didn’t we?”

"Language, Roman.” Patton sighed, but made a move to sit on his own throne and lock hands with the knight beside him. “I hope he can forgive us.”

“Who says I need to forgive anything.” Three heads spun around to a looming figure in the doorway of the room that spoke in a deep, gravelly voice. Their eyes lighting up as Virgil rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Look, I may have…overreacted a bit. I’m not exactly- experienced with this kind of thing. But I’d rather spend the rest of my time here waiting for you to lift the curse be awkward as hell. So, I don’t know. Maybe we can work something out? Figure out where to draw the line an whatnot?” The witch continued, looking anywhere but the three faces that were slowly lighting up with realization and joy.

Logan was the first to speak, “If that’s what you want, Anxiety, we’re more than open to trying.”

“Awe kiddo!!” Patton beamed, seemingly on the verge of happy tears as he rushed up to the witch and entrapped him in a snuggly hug. “I’m so sorry we made you so uncomfortable. I promise we’ll do better next time!!”

“Don’t sweat it Pat, there isn’t a whole lot that doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” The witch joke, gently patting the king’s hair and chuckling. The two princes looked on with smiles on their face, feeling a bit more at ease with the situation. They still had much to deal with, and come forth on- but for now, it seemed like developments had finally been made towards their relationship with the witch.

However all good things must come to an end eventually, including this touching moment as a guard rushed in with a wild look of fear on his face.

"There are monsters attacking the castle!” The guard gasped urgently between gasps. Patton pulling away from Virgil in shock to gawk at the guard. Logan, and Roman exchanged fearful looks to one another, with Roman reaching his sword, as Virgil snorted and rolled his eyes.

"God, what idiots.” He chortled. Dee’s last attempt to take the castle had proven just how willing humans were to fight anything the perceived as dangerous, and any magical folk to make it passed the forest had to be too weak for either Remy or Dee to sense. The poor creature didn’t stand a chance-

Just as he thought that an all too familiar roar reached Virgil’s ears, his eyes widening. He knew that roar, and he knows two 'monsters’ that would be stupid enough to attack the human kingdom- especially if they had a good reason to. Two monsters that wouldn’t be sensed by the guardians between the magical world and the humans, because they were the guardians. Two absolute stupid assholes that had pulled a stunt like this in the past for no reason, and could more than do it again.

Pushing passed the trio and the guard, Virgil rushed up to the nearest window looking to the outskirts of the city walls. What he had feared was true, a looming two headed figure with large wings roaring into the sky with a much smaller, but still fairly large snake wrapped around it’s wrist.

”FUCK, THOSE ARE MY IDIOTS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: Oof, all those horrible Shakespeare names, AND that cliffhanger? I’m sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> If you see a typo, tell me please and thank you!


	3. Okay, maybe I'm a little lost. A lot lost. Please help, I don't know where I am.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who are new here, Virgil is one of three great ‘evil’ witches, or as he’s more commonly known, ‘The dragon witch.’ After King Patton Heart, and his two prince consorts face off against the dragon witch Prince Logan- the court’s mage, curses the witch and he loses his dragon form. The trio immediately fall head over heals for the witch and offer to reverse the curse back at the castle. Virgil, feeling way too vulnerable without his dragon form, goes with them. They all start to develop feelings for each other, when a surprise attack from the two other witches catches them off guard.
> 
> For those of you who aren’t new here- this is part two of ‘I’m not lost, I’m waiting to be found’ Dee is gay for swords, Remy is bi for a handsome mystery man, and things get a little heated between the Dragon Witch and the Husband Squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the chapter dump, I'm just trying to catch up to what I had posted already on tumblr <3

The city was in absolute chaos. Just the way Dee liked it. 

He couldn’t help himself from snickering as he ducked around a few screaming citizens all too distracted by the giant, lumbering, two headed monster making a commotion just outside the city walls. Dee was the most human looking out of the three witches, with his hair flipped on the other side to cover up his scales he basically passed as a normal person. And, well, since he wasn’t so good at holding his basilisk form yet- he opted to doing all the sneaky stuff. His small stature, dexterity, and ability to climb basically anything made him more useful to getting into places while the other, larger witches caused a stink. 

Besides, he’d wormed his way into the castle once before, he was sure he could do it again. 

But gods was it FUN to see the place in total disarray. Remy hadn’t even destroyed any buildings yet, and the place was in tatters with guards frantically running to the front line, and townsfolk fluttering around in a panic. It was neat that just them showing up in their monster forms was enough to make the peaceful kingdom erupt in complete anarchy, even if they hadn’t really done anything. It was like shouting 'boo!’ at somebody and frightening them. No one was really hurt, but the reaction was priceless. 

However now wasn’t really the time for funny pranks. Now was the time to go rescue his dumbass dragon brother who got himself kidnapped. 

Dee darted through the streets, quickly maneuvering around crowds of people fleeing to safety and swiftly ducking into alleyways to avoid guards on their way to fight the largest witch in vain. Remy wasn’t someone who was easily taken down with mortal weapons like arrows, or blades. Especially not in his monster form. 

After a few more back alley paths taken, Dee found what he was looking for. The looming castle provided very few options to duck into, if you weren’t looking to climb over stuff. Since there was an attack, the doors leading into the courtyard and gardens were closed off. Luckily for Dee, the walls to the castle’s armory wasn’t even a challenge to get up on. 

He didn’t even break a sweat, effortlessly scaling up the course brick and vine covered structure. Taking a moment to gather intel on the layout of the reconstructed castle. Man, they really went all out since they destroyed it. The garden was impeccable, and the architecture was super fancy. Virgil, and Remy deserved a place like this. He could just picture Vee tending to the vast array of plants in the garden, and lounging on the high rooftops. Or Remy holding grand parties in the massive expanse of the castle, and racing horses from the stables. As for Dee, well he liked seeing his brothers happy more than anything else. Also he liked blades. Sharp, shiny knives and swords. Speaking of which-

Looking over the edge towards the armory door, he wasn’t surprised to find it unguarded. He could imagine a two headed manticore-chimera being an ‘all hands on deck’ scenario. So, slipping down the other side of the wall, Dee approached the door. 

He gently pushed on it, only to hear a soft ‘click.’ Locked. That figures- if someone wasn’t standing outside of it of fucking course they’d at least lock it. 

Cracking his knuckles Dee licked his lips recalling a simple spell Virgil had tried to teach him a month ago. Something to get him and Remy out of jail if need be. At the time, he hadn’t been able to successfully do it- but no time like the present to try, right? 

A faint yellow glow emanated from his hands as he softly hissed, “Ancious opitum!”

Nothing happened. Dee huffed a sigh and furrowed his brow. He tried his best to picture the door unlocking and opening up for him- like Virge had taught him. But his mind wasn’t the greatest at holding on thoughts. 

“Ancious opitum!!” He growled a little louder. A few star shaped sparks came from his hands, but the door remained stubbornly locked. “Ancious! Fucking!! Opitum!!!” He seethed once more, but still- the lock was cold and uncaring to his wishes. 

Fine. Fuck this then! He’ll get it open his own way. The tried and true method of breaking and entering never failed him like magic did. Screw magic, he found a big rock and quite literally just beat the lock off with it. Who needs ancient, mystical spells when he had the power of brute force and violence! 

The lock crudely broken off the door, Dee pushed the large oak door open with a confident ease, and strolled through to look at his prospects. As expected, it had been pretty well picked-over. Monster and whatnot. But there were a few short swords that had been left behind that would suit his needs (and height) perfectly. 

He lifted one with a pretty unicorn horn handle and tested it’s weight. It was pretty, but the balance was all off- What moronic blacksmith made this? Someone should really teach the captain of the royal guard about proper weaponry- not everything could be pretty and optimal. He threw it to the side and looked for a better option. A few boring blades here and there with some weirdly thick blades, a few with weak handles that wouldn’t be able to keep up with his speed and not fall apart- goddess damn it, none of these were any good! Who the hell was the go-to manufacturer for this kingdom? He swore once he rescued Virgil he was going to hunt them down and break their hands, this was a disgrace to swords everywhere. 

But the he saw her. A little beauty with a shiny silver blade tempered perfectly, with artfully crafted gold handled accents. He found the fact that they’d been formed into the shape of snakes wonderfully fitting. He caressed the handle as he picked it up, shivering at the impeccable balance of weight between the blade and it’s handle. For a brief moment Dee even wondered if this was what sexual attraction felt like. Sex, and romance?? Dee never heard of her- but he could hear the song of this gorgeous creation slicing through his enemies. Goddess above the blade must have been tempered with the tears of angels, it was just that perfect-

However, this was no time to be gay for a sword. He had a stupid brother to save, and villains to slay!!! Okay, maybe they were the good guys and he was technically the villain- but arguing the moral ambiguity was a waste of time when Virgil could be dying in a cell somewhere. 

Now armed, and ready to raise hell, Dee made his way into the castle. 

—*—

“Roman I swear to the gods if any of your guards hurt them I will eat you.” Virgil’s voice hissed as he rushed down the hallways towards the castle entrance way. A rough grip latched on to his wrist and the witch turned around to growl at the perpetrator. 

It was Logan, looking at him with serious eyes that sparked as the gears in his head turned. “Virgil, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go out there.” 

“Fuck you! I’m not just going to sit here and let my family get hurt because you cursed me!” Virge barked back, amethyst eyes burning with fires of rekindled rage. 

Despite Virgil’s anger, Logan remained calm, and cool. “I can assure you, no harm will come to them. We’ll get the message out that you’re okay and they don’t need to fight. Afterwords we’ll escort them into the castle discretely.” He pursed his lips, thinking about how to word what he was going to say next. “But if you go out there the citizens will definitely notice. And while I can assure you that the guards won’t hurt your brothers, we cannot speak for citizens in a blind panic.” 

The witch ripped his hand away scowling. “I can handle myself. I’m not going to just sit here idly while they’re in danger!”

“You’d be putting yourself and them in even more danger if you go.” Logan cut in, cold and conciliating. The others resisted a shiver, knowing that tone very well from when they had first encountered Logan. The days before he was taught about love, and he was just a criminal facing a dangerous situation and planning his escape. They cringed knowing where this was going. When it came to protecting those he cared about, Logan was rather un-empathetic and blunt. “Don’t be a fool. The smart thing to do is stay hidden and let us do this covertly.” 

“Oh, so now I’m a fool?” Virgil sneered, “Yeah, okay. How fucking foolish of me to think you actually gave a rat’s ass about me. Obviously you don’t. My fucking mistake.”

“Virgil it’s not like that! He’s just worried-” Patton tried to cut in, but Roman interrupted him with a loud, direct voice. 

“The longer we stand here bickering the more we risk something happening on both sides. A simple misunderstanding isn’t worth having anybody injured.” Virgil eye’d him dangerously. The time they have had together had been so peaceful, the witch had almost forgotten that this was the captain of the royal guard- and currently the biggest threat to his brothers. “Virgil, you’ve mentioned that one of your brothers had snuck into the castle before. So I’d prefer it if you’d stay here with Patton in case he does- That way you can explain it to him and guard Patton. Meanwhile Logan, and I will pacify, and explain to the your other brother what’s going on.” 

Virgil narrowed his eyes, “Why don’t one of you guard him? He’s your king after all.” 

Patton bit his lip trying not to portray how much the venom in Virge’s words stung. He knew the witch was just angry. Angry and scared for his family. He felt helpless and was lashing out. Patton could rationalize it six ways to sunday, but it didn’t make the words hurt any less. 

Something in Roman’s eyes softened, and he sighed. “Because a proper knight puts his king first. And if I had to think of one thing that would completely stop a witch from attacking our king, it’d be his own brother.” 

Logan was a little taken aback at how reasonable Roman’s response was. With all of the prince’s dramatic actions, and loud personality- it was rather easy to forget that Roman had trained for most of his life to protect the kingdom against this very thing (albeit in a slightly different scenario.) Roman took the lives of his men, and Patton’s life very seriously against any possible threat. And knowing that tugged at something in Logan’s chest. Almost like he was preening for his husband. 

“Fine. Whatever. Just-” The witch sighed wearily, “Just bring them to me safely, okay? I don’t want anything to happen to them.” 

“You have my word.” Roman vowed, placing his hand over his heart and nodding slightly before turning to Logan. “Shall we?” 

“Please be safe!” Patton called, a tiny hint of worry in his voice, as the two princes took their leave down the hallway. The tiny king gently placed a hand on Virgil’s arm, causing the witch to jump slightly. 

“It’ll all be okay.” Patton hummed, and for a moment, Virgil was confused whether or not he was trying to comfort Virge, or himself. He supposed maybe both, as Patton turned and smiled at him. “We should make some tea in the kitchen. That way when everyone comes back we’ll have it ready for them and we can all sit down and chat!” 

Virgil knew what Patton was doing, and a part of him was actually grateful. Having something else to focus on would help them from their anxieties. So with a sigh he relented, and let Patton lead him back up the halls and to the kitchen. 

“So, what’s your plan for subduing the monster witch?” Logan prompted, as they hurried down the hall to round the corner towards the north entrance. Roman visibly furrowed.

“Honestly just speaking to him. If he’s anything like what Virgil’s said, he’s not completely averse to simple rational conversation.” 

“And if that proves ineffective?” Logan’s eyes narrowed. “What if they think it’s a trap?”

“We’ll worry about that when we get there, Logan.” Roman grunted back.

Logan was about to open his mouth and retort that the smart thing to do was to have a back up plan- but he was caught off guard as Roman suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and Logan rammed into him. 

“Roman what the-” Logan peered around Roman to see a small boy, with sandy blond hair and greenish-yellow scales across his one miss-matched eye holding a sword up to his lover’s chest. 

“Pas garde, douche canoe.” 

—*—

If Remy wasn’t so pissed off he’d be bored as hell right now. 

Humans were just the WORST at fighting. To be fair, he was about the size of the entire castle, and what did they have? Toothpicks to shoot at him? Little knives to hit his toes with? A pebble or two to fling at one of his heads? If catapults were the best they could do then their best was some weak shit. Dee was a better fight than this and in his basilisk form he was only big enough to wrap around the manti-chimera’s wrist. 

But it didn’t really matter anyway because Remy wasn’t really fighting them anyway. Sure, he was roaring, and clambering around tearing up the ground and surrounding area, occasionally making a big magical flare- but his aim wasn’t to hurt anybody. It was just to bring all the guards out and away from the castle so Dee didn’t caught sneaking Virgil out. If he had actually hurt one of the guards he’d never hear the end of it from Virge. 

However, that being said, if he found a single hair out of place on either of his brothers Remy would completely level the place in a millisecond. He wasn’t playing these games, nu-uh. No m’am. Not with his boys, bitch. 

Another wave of catapulted pebbles were flung and Remy effortlessly blocked them with one of his tails. He let out another loud growl and cast one of his twin gazes at the castle. Dee should have made it there by now. Did he find Virgil? Did something happen to them? He hated not knowing, but he had to follow the plan. He just had to be patient, and then they’d all be back at the cabin- trading stories, and cracking jokes over cocoa like they always did. Things wouldn’t feel wrong, and their world would return to normal. 

But what if that didn’t happen? What if they both got themselves killed and Remy was left alone again? Not that he’d ever admit it to them, but Rem couldn’t stand the thought of it. Before he met them he’d just gone through life in a blur. Not caring about what happened to him, or anybody else. People came and went- be them friends, foes, or lovers (or in certain cases, all of the above.) But ultimately he was alone. And for the longest time he didn’t care about that either. Alone was fine. Alone was ideal.

And then this loud snake child came along and suddenly ‘alone’ lost it’s appeal. Suddenly looking forward at the rest of his life and imagining it without Virgil’s constant nagging, or Dee’s boisterous banter seemed like literal hell. A boring cycle of endless days where the details change but the plot stays the same. A colorless existence void of the excitement the two other witches brought him. He didn’t want to be alone again. He wanted his family. 

He’d never say it aloud (or in his case, sign it aloud) but he was scared of losing them. 

He was broken from his thoughts by a melody carrying itself through the wind from the town below. Somebody was… singing? Pretty loud if it reached all the way up here- 

Remy’s heads snapped to the tiny cretin beneath him. He had to squint to see it, but there stood a hooded figure just inside the city walls waving his hands around dramatically and singing at him. Seemingly the knights didn’t take notice of the strange man, and the citizens had long since evacuated to safer places. So what was this idiot doing? And why couldn’t Remy look away? 

It only occurred to Remy that this was magic as his heartbeat slowed and his eyelids drooped. Lulled by the soft warm sound of the stranger’s delicate voice, Remy started to lose his ability to maintain his manticore-chimera form. It was so ironic. Before he had lost his voice Remy used to use the same spell on people, singing his way out of sticky situations, or putting his foes to sleep to avoid a battle. But after he got cursed he couldn’t do it anymore, and as consequence he developed a harsh bought of insomnia that plagued him every night. 

He’d never been on the receiving end of the spell, but it was oddly…relaxing. He found himself wanting the voice to never stop, to always be singing to him. Like a siren’s call he followed that voice into the soft grass below him as his legs no longer found the will to stand. With his eyes closed he didn’t register the sounds of footsteps approaching, or guards barking out orders. All there was was the peaceful lull of the stranger’s voice echoing it’s melody in his head.

—*—

“Don’t tell me where the dragon witch is.” The small witch hissed, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Roman swallowed thickly, t-this had to be one of Virgil’s brothers. But, if it was- why didn’t he want to know where Virgil was? 

Roman was trying to think of a way to covertly reach for his sword without getting stabbed, when Logan spoke up from behind him. “I can assure you, he is quite safe. If you’d just allow us to explain-” 

“I want you to explain. Just tell me where he isn’t before I don’t kill you both.” The small witch barked back, cutting Logan off. The mage furrowed his brows.

“I-I’m afraid I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.” He exchanged a quick look with Roman, “I-if you’d be so kind as to put the sword down we’d be more than happy to take you to him.”

The witch furrowed his brows, and scowled in frustration. “Right, because I’m totally going to believe that. I don’t want to know where he is. Don’t tell me.” He pressed the blade closer to Roman’s sternum. “Now.” 

“Fine- fine. We won’t tell you anything! Just tell us what you’re here for then.” Roman squeaked, trying to think of a way to get the blade from this angry, and confusing twelve year old.

The little snake-man growled in frustration, “You’re not a complete moron! I don’t want you to tell me where he is!!” 

“I know that’s what you don’t want! So what do you want?!” Roman yelled back, getting equally frustrated. 

“RRGH, to hell without this!” Dee groaned, and readied to strike. With impossibly fast reflexes Roman unsheathed his sword, just in time to parry the witch’s attack. His opponent was half his size, and welding a toothpick of a weapon- surely the knight could find a way to disarm and overpower him without injuring him, right?

Not right. What Dee lacked in size he more than made up for in speed and brute, unrelenting force. The kid was much stronger than he looked. 

For quite possibly the first time in his life, Roman was struggling to keep up with the flurry of attacks coming from the tiny witch. His brow beginning to sweat as he pivoted to block another swift attack from his left. Not even his best knights were this skilled with swordsmanship. Not only was he possibly going to die, but he was also going to have to live with the mortification that he, the captain of the royal guard, was bested by a pint-sized twelve year old. 

"Logan! A little help, please!!” The knight yelped, not even trying to spare a glance at his husband lest he get sliced in half. 

“Working on it!!” Logan growled back, frantically flipping through the pages of his spellbook to find a spell that would be harmless enough to incapacitate the witch, but not actually harm or kill him. Flipping through spell after spell for anything useful. 

Suddenly, he found one. A simple cold spell, just enough to throw Dee off so Roman could seize the opportunity to disarm him. Clearing his throat, Logan muttered the spell and extended his hand, a blue glow emanating from his fingertips before a chilly blast exploded forward at the little witch. 

The beam struck Dee in the shoulder right as he was about to go in for another strike at the knight. The chill seeping into his skin at such a harsh rate that it felt like dozens of little needles stabbing him all at once. His entire being hitched and he could feel his heart slowing as he let out a pained yelp before losing consciousness and falling like dead weight to the floor. The ’thwack’ of his head meeting the stone floor echoing down the halls.

“It’s the perfect season for Darjeeling don'tcha think kiddo?” Patton hummed, as he gently took the metal kettle out of the stove, and began pouring the hot water into a charmingly decorated tea pot. The soft, pleasant smell of the steeping tealeaves immediately hit Virgil’s nose making the kitchen feel warmer and more welcoming by the second. “It’s light, and flavorful, and is a perfect pair with the slightly cool spring breeze!” 

“I’m sure everyone will love it, Pat.” Virgil mindlessly droned. Making tea hadn’t been the most successful task for distracting him from his anxieties. It had only been maybe fifteen minutes, but he couldn’t help it as his mind already started leaping to the absolute worst conclusions. His brothers were dead, or his… 'datemates’ were critically wounded. The entire town outside could be up in flames and Virgil wouldn’t even know it because he was here making tea with Patton. 

He didn’t even look as Pat slipped a warm, comforting hold around his middle. He could feel the gentle weight of the tiny king nuzzling into his back just between where his wings were. “They’re okay Virgil. They’ll come in any minute now.” The king hummed, and Virgil could feel the vibrations through his ribcage. 

The witch lifted a hand to place over Patton’s when their calm silence was broken by a sharp yelp and a thump. Alarms immediately went off in Virgil’s head, and he ripped himself from the caring embrace of Patton’s arms to tear out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the source. He ran, and ran- darting around the labyrinth like turns of the castle while his mind supplied only the very worst of fears of what could have happened. 

He rounded a corner and almost ran directly into Logan, his slit purple eyes surveying the scene before him and quickly bringing his nightmares true. Roman stood, sweaty and with his sword unsheathed above an unconscious blue Dee. Logan had his accursed book out and his hand was still out and glowing from casting. Virgil growled. 

“What the FUCK did you DO?!?” he snarled, pushing Logan aside harsh enough to send the prince tumbling to the floor, and scrambling to his unconscious brother’s side. His worry grew tenfold as he felt how cold his brother had gotten. The fear bubbled up from his stomach and turned to rage in his chest as he barked at the princes. “You said you wouldn’t hurt him!”

Guilt seeped through Roman’s bones as he watched Virgil pull Dee into his arms. The snake witch looking so small and frail in the larger witch’s hold. The knight shrunk back from the heated anger of Virgil’s glare. “He-he came at me with a sword! I just defended myself!” 

“By almost killing him?!?” Virgil screeched, making Roman jump. The prince had no words, he could only clench his jaw and turn away as Virge carefully examined his brother for any signs of injury. By this time Patton had caught up with them, looking at the scene before him with a horrified gasp. 

“Virgil, we’re so sorry. It was an accident-” Logan began, getting up from the floor only to be cut off by a hiss.

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear any excuses.” He ground his teeth together, “Where’s Remy? Did you kill him?!” 

Roman and Logan exchanged pleading glances, neither knowing what to say until a guard rushed in. 

“We have the monster captured, my liege. Should we take him to the dungeon?” The guard spoke, and Patton could feel the fire in Virgil’s glare- the glance almost speaking to the king a message. ‘Choose your next words carefully.’ 

“N-no.” Patton gulped, tearing his eyes away from Virgil’s. “He’s a guest. Take him to the guest bedroom.” 

“My bedroom.” Virgil hissed, making Patton flinch. For the first time since they had met him, Roman began to feel animosity towards the witch. The sight of him threatening his husband placing a crack in the rose colored glasses that he’d been viewing Virgil with. 

“You may be a guest here, but you will not speak to our king that way.” He warned, combating Virgil’s angered stare with his own. 

“I’ll speak to him how I want, captain of the royal dunce.” The witch hissed back dangerously, “You’re lucky I haven’t leveled the place yet with what you’ve done.”

“Bold words for a dragonless dragon witch.” Roman quipped back with a scowl. “Careful with your words lest you prove yourself a threat to the kingdom.”

“I’m only a threat if you give me reason to be.” Virgil shot back, malice dripping from his voice as he held an unconscious Dee closer to him. “And right now I can think of three really good reasons.”

“Alright enough!” Patton finally cut in, physically stepping in between the witch and the knight and trying to steel the heartbreak from his face. “No one is threatening anyone else today! We’re done fighting! Logan, Roman, rally the guards and make sure the people are all right. Virgil, you can take your brothers upstairs if you wish, and I’ll send for a medic to look over their injuries. No more fights, and no more arguments.” The king commanded. Virgil and Roman glared at each other with a huff, before Roman broke it off first. 

“Fine, lets go Logan.” He grunted, storming off and not sparing a glance to the stern look he got from Patton. Logan spared an apologetic glance towards his husband before following. 

Virgil didn’t say anything, just watched the two princes take their leave before softening his gaze to one of sorrow. He gently brushed some of Dee’s hair from his face, before hooking his arm under the small witch’s legs and lifting him up. 

“I-is he okay?” Patton spoke softly from the side. Virgil didn’t look at him. 

“He’s got a nasty bump on the back of his head, and maybe a concussion- but he’s breathing. So at least he’s alive.” Patton cringed at the bitterness in his love’s words. He wanted to reach out, to hug them both and help carry some of worry that had rested itself upon Virgil’s shoulders. But the other had his walls up, and there was nothing for Patton but venom. 

“I-I’m sorry Virgil.” Patton whispered, because it was all he could do. 

“Yeah,” Virgil sighed, turning away from the king and hugging his brother close. “I’m sorry too.” 

With that Virgil walked away.

—*—

The first thing Remy registered as he woke up was the pressure on his chest. A nice, heavy weight that pushed him further into the plush blankets and cozy pillows. 

The second was that this was wrong. He was supposed to be face-first in the dirt surrounded by guards right now. So why was everything so warm? 

He gently peeled his eyes open to a face-full of sandy blond hair. Dee clinging to him, and leeching the integral body heat that the other lacked. The small witch was piled high with all manner of thick blankets, wool rugs, and whatever scraps of fabric that could be found. He looked at peace with the situation, though. The smallest witch’s face slack and his chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm. 

Something shifted to the left of Remy and he glanced over to see Virgil wrapped around them both. The poor man clinging to the witches like he was afraid if his grip loosened even the tiniest bit that they’d slip from his grasp forever. The usually mighty dragon looked so small and scared from his position next to Remy. Like he too felt the wrongness that Remy and Dee had experienced, but all on his own. 

But they were together again, and everything would be right soon. 

Shifting slightly, Remy bent over to nuzzle at the top of the other witch’s head, feeling his twitch as the sensation startled him. Remy pulled away to catch Virgil looking up at him with a smile on his face. “There you are, sleeping beauty.”

Remy rolled his eyes, and used his one free hand to fingerspell ‘fuck off’ at the other witch who snorted. 

“That’s my line, what were you two idiots thinking attacking the human kingdom?!” Virgil huffed, nuzzling into Remy’s arm again. “You both scared the shit outta me.” 

With Virgil’s words realization dawned on Remy, and he wrestled his other hand away so he could sign, earning a groan from Dee. 

'Wait, weren’t you captured?’ Remy signed, as Virgil sat up and rolled his eyes. 

“No, believe it or not. Only you two are dumb enough to get yourselves into that kind of trouble.” 

‘So, what happened?’ Remy continued to move, earning another grumble from the witch ontop of him. 

“Ugggh- keep moving, you’re cold.” The lying witch hissed, trying to snuggle further into Remy’s chest. The other two taking a moment to giggle, and stroke his hair, as Remy sat up slightly. 

“Well, to answer your question; the king’s mage realized they wrongfully attacked and cursed me. Then they offered to take the curse off with the ingredients back here and I’ve just sorta been… Hanging out? While waiting him to get the stuff he needs for it?” Virgil hummed, resting his chin on Dee’s back and carting a hand through the younger’s hair. “Then you guys showed up and everyone started panicking.” 

‘So, you weren’t kidnapped?’ Remy signed, and Virgil snorted. 

“No! Come to think of it, how’d you guys even know I’d be here?” Virge arched a brow. Remy huffed, and flicked Dee’s ear, causing the younger to whine, with one serpentine eye glaring up at him.

‘A snake saw you and told him you got yourself kidnapped. So we came to rescue you.’ Remy moved to express dramaticism. ‘I mean, we have to keep our villainous reputation after all. Couldn’t afford to let the human world know how much of a huge dork you are.’ 

Virgil playfully smacked Remy in the arm with a chuckle, “Says the guy who invented a language!” 

“You two are completely sufferable.” Dee groaned, coming to terms that he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep anytime soon and he’d have to suffer with the headache. He tried to sit up, but was met with an uncomfortable soreness in his muscles he wasn’t suspecting. Come to think of it- wasn’t he just battling the knight?

“Where aren’t we?” He wondered aloud, surveying the spacious room, lavish furniture, and large plush bed. 

“A guest bedroom at the castle. I guess until I get my dragon form back we’re 'guests’ here.” Virgil hummed, taking one of Dee’s arms and trying to softly rub more heat into the cold blooded brother’s skin. “How’re you feeling? You took quite a blow to the head.” 

Ah, that explains it. A part of Dee burned with shame at losing the fight, but a bigger part egged him on to challenge a round two- this time making sure the knight didn’t cheat with sorcery. “I’m not cold and sore, but I guess I’ll die.” The witch pouted looking at his brother for the first time since he’d disappeared. He was relieved to find that Virgil looked fine, no signs of injury- but he could see the worry resting in bags under his eyes, and the relief filling the other’s eyes. Something in Dee’s chest ached, as he realized just how much he missed that soft, nurturing gaze. 

“C'mere.” Virgil chuckled, opening his arms and pulling the two other witches into his embrace. Dee eagerly welcomed the closeness, and Remy not even pretending to be reluctant about it. “I really missed you guys….But next time skip the rescue mission, and spare me the heart attack alright?” 

Dee snorted, and Remy let out a soundless chuckle, as they curled in further into their brother. For a while they just stayed like that, curled up and basking in each other’s missed presence. Letting the comfort of knowing that they were safe, and everything was fine. No one was leaving anyone behind. 

Remy only pulled away when his back started to protest at the awkward position. Sitting back and gazing at his two cuddly brothers in serene peace for a moment, a charming thought entered the witch’s mind. 

‘So, you managed to seduce your way into the castle? I really didn’t peg you for the royal type-’ He signed, and Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“Please, I didn’t seduce my way anywhere. Like I’d even be attracted to any of those idiots.” He scoffed, still carting a hand through Dee’s hair. 

Remy smirked, not buying that for a second. ‘My little Virgil’s all grown and having his way with the king. Finally your dowery won’t go to waste.’ 

“Oh gods, shut up. I’m not having my way with anybody!” He hissed back, only fueling Remy’s mischief. Dee finally pulled back only to roll his eyes at the two and fake gag. 

“Please continue to talk about your sex life in front of me, I totally want to know that.” Dee groaned, half heartedly tossing a pillow at Remy, who effortlessly dodged it.

‘Really? You’re not into any of them?’ Remy signed with a smirk, noting the way that Virgil’s face wet pink with embarrassment. 

“N-no! I’m not into any of them!!” He denied with fervor, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. 

Remy’s lips curled. He knew Virgil long enough to tell when he was lying, and all the right buttons to press to irritate him with it. ‘Well, if that’s the case, do you mind if I take a shot at it? I’ve heard rumors that the princes are super lovely, and I’d gladly stick my dick in the tiny king-’

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Virgil hissed, wings flapping in irritation with his tail angrily swishing side to side. Remy and Dee exchanged a knowing look as Virgil realized what he’d just done. 

“I-I just mean, you can’t screw the king!! He’s married!!! Don’t give us an even worse reputation!!” Virge tried to backpedal but it was far too late. Remy already had his claws in the truth. 

‘YEAH VIRGIL, GET SOME!!!’ He signed eagerly, making a soundless ‘whooping’ motion, while Dee rolled his eyes. 

“If they don’t hurt you I won’t kill them.” He hissed, before pursing his lips. Thinking. “Actually, this isn’t ideal. I mean, all you wouldn’t have to do is get close enough to them to swipe the throne. Then the kingdom wouldn’t be ours.” He pointed out, tongue flicking between his lips as he thought about it. With them in control of the kingdom then they could finally bridge the magical world and the humans. Plus this lavish castle would be all theirs, not to mention how much they could help the community with their medicinal magic knowledge. Virgil could absolutely double the agriculture of the city. 

Yeah, ruling this place wouldn’t be so bad. It’d definitely be something to kill time for the next few hundred years. 

“Dee, we’re not taking over the kingdom.” Virgil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Remember the last time we tried that? It didn’t go over so well.” 

“This time wouldn’t be different!” Dee shot back, with a mischievous smile. “Last time we didn’t break in and destroy the place. This time we wouldn’t be doing it the old fashioned way- by not seducing the king and marrying in. Then not killing them and assuming control of the throne.” 

‘Dee, no.’ Remy signed, with a frown.

“Why, it wouldn’t be so easy!!” Dee whined, crossing his arms with a pout. “We don’t deserve a castle.” 

“Because we’re just guests here Dee. Plus, I’m not marrying the king or seducing anybody.” Virgil huffed, putting on his signature ‘I’m the responsible one, and you’ll listen to me’ voice. “We’re just here until we get my dragon form back. Then we’re going right back home. And while we’re here I expect you two to be on your best behavior- got it?!” 

‘Okay mom.’ Remy signed with an elongated ‘o,’ making Virgil roll his eyes before giving a pointed glare at Dee. 

“Dee, I want you to promise me you’re not going to try to take over the kingdom.” 

“Ugh, pleeeeeaaaassssseeeeeee- I totally don’t think it’d work!” Dee begged. 

Virgil arched a brow, and folded his arms. “Dee. No trouble.”

Dee’s arms flopped to the side as he threw his head back and groaned. “Uuuuuggghhhhh not fine. This isn’t going to be so boring.” 

“I promise we’ll leave soon. Maybe a few days max.” Virgil reassured, rustling Dee’s hair. The snake witch half heartedly batted the older witch’s hands away as Remy resumed trying to pry the details of Virgil’s escapades with the prince from him. Dee looked at his two brothers and smiled. He was so relieved to have Virgil back, and for them to all be together again. They felt like a full family once again, and it seemed like everything was right and the way it should be.

However he knew his brothers deserved better. They were so kind, and so protective. Doing everything they could to make a suitable home for Dee and look after him. Dee knew his brothers deserved the best that this stupid world had to offer them. And if they weren’t going to take it for themselves Dee would be more than happy to provide. It was the least he could do after everything they had done for him.

So, with his fingers crossed, Dee pretended to listen along. And totally didn’t think of a plan on how he was going to take over the castle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: I love my snake son. Don’t worry I have no plans for him to actually be the villain in this story, but it was accurate to character for him to start with slightly dubious intentions. 
> 
> Big shout out to my beta reader @ultimate-queen-of-fandoms2 on tumblr! She’s an absolute angel omg.


	4. Sometimes a Family is Just Two Disasters You've Adopted, and That's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the great divide Remy didn’t know what to think of the other two beastly witches. One was loud, obnoxious, and completely devious. The other was quiet, quick to anger, and a compulsive worry-wart. Not usually his typical crowd. However, there weren’t exactly a lot of places left in this world for him. He supposed, maybe, it would be okay if he made one with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's a MAJOR warning for deadnames, so if they trigger you, or make you uncomfortable- please skip from “My name is Vigilance, but you should know by now I go by Virgil" and start again at "Days turned to months, months turned to years"

Believe it or not, Remy knew of a time when humans and magical folk coexisted. To say they coexisted peacefully was a stretch, but they existed in the same lands, and interacted with each other. Virgil had only caught about the tail end of that era, and Dee even less of it being only 183 at the time of the Great Divide. 

It was another sleepless night for the eldest brother. Even the kingdom beneath the shadow of the castle was silent as the moon basked him in her company. He typically despised nights like this, ones where he was just trapped in bed with his thoughts and no where to go. However, tonight was the first night of his reunion with Virgil. And, somehow, between the steady breaths, soft sounds, and radiating warmth of both brothers curled around his sides- he couldn’t bring himself to be all that restless. 

However, that gave him no breaks from his wandering mind. 

He looked down at his brothers. Dee’s small, lithe form curled around his middle, while Virgil rested his head on Remy’s shoulder. He could just barely shift to slide his fingers through Dee’s hair, and rub Virge’s back absentmindedly, let alone get up and wander about to ease his turbulent thoughts. 

It wasn’t like Remy had a whole lot of troubles. He was relatively care-free, and laid back- certainly not the one you’d peg for an insomniac. However he often found himself trapped in the waking world by his incessantly chatty mind switching thoughts far too much to let him rest. Tonight was such a night, with memories of the past knocking on the door to the forefront of his mind. 

Not even his brothers could bring him enough comfort to get sleep tonight. 

Something had irked him ever since Virgil had failed to return home from the village. And it grew worse and worse as the days went on without him reappearing. The wrongness that Remy had felt, the longing for a sense of normality- when did it develop? Had he really not been paying enough attention to notice how dependent he had really become on his brother’s company? He had once spent a millennia alone without a second thought, but now? The thought terrified him. It terrified him that his brothers were getting older. That they were no longer as small and in need of him as they once were. Well- at least Virgil wasn’t as small. Dee was still ultimately tiny, but Remy doubted how much bigger he’d ever get without some sort of potion magic to adjust his hormones. 

Still, as he looked at his brothers his mind echoed back to him how much they had changed since the Divide. How much he had changed with them. When the world around you ages at such a rapid pace, it was easy to feel timeless. Untouchable by the winds of difference. But these were far from the two castaways he had found, and he was hardly the calloused asshole that they once tolerated.

Okay, scratch that, he was still a calloused asshole they tolerated. 

But he could remember the day he found them (or did they find him?) as clear as day.

—*—

Remy could not have given a flying fuck about anything or anyone. 

It was autumn of a disconcertable year, and he could taste the iron and smoke in the air as the greenery withered around him. It was funny how while you were in the moments that made history, it didn’t feel like it. On that day, the start of the Great Divide, Remy was more pissed about the noise than anything else. 

He rolled out of the bed of some selkie he had drunkenly gotten with the night before and searched for his clothes. He couldn’t, for the life of him, understand how she could still be asleep while the townsfolk outside were yelling, and screaming- but vodka was a powerful magic more ancient than time itself, he supposed. 

Once he had gotten dressed again, he robbed the cottage of some food, before sneaking out the door, and making extra sure his former bed partner didn’t catch him. He was never really good at morning afters, especially while his head felt like someone had tied two weights to his horns. 

Taking a moment to curse the sun as his temples pulsed with pain, he finally surveyed the scene before him. It looked to be another riot, which wasn’t really that unusual for this part of the folkorian slums. Lately the fae folk had gotten more and more upset with the rise of humanity’s power. Humans, once innocent, and kind creatures, had become greedy. Something or other about manifesting their destiny or whatever- bottom line was they were taking the natural habitats of fae, and pushing the magical folk into slums like this one. And to add insult to injury, the spread of word among man was as fast as the wind when it came to rumors and legends about how ‘dangerous’ these fae could be. But really how much of a threat could a few small magical folk be if they were so easily subdued by iron? 

The current topic that had the village in an uproar seemed to be the pillaging of a larger township to the north. A place called ‘Stork’s Haven’ that had guarded a tree of life the citizen Dyrads guarded and was planted by the goddess of fertility herself. According to the uproar a few nights ago it had been overrun by humans with the fae folk cast out and the tree cut down. All for a few paisley gemstones that hung around in the dirt and the land that the humans wanted.

Remy felt sick. 

“First Mapleton, then Nolhawk, now Stork’s Haven-” A nearby kelpie mumbled amongst a group, “-Aye reckon’ no where will be safe soon.” 

“’ve heard a’ rumors that ‘te faerie kingdoms an ‘te brownies made a truce.” A gnome cut in. “A broder’ a mine back in ‘e ‘omelands says they'n plannin’ to seal themselves away from the human kingdoms.” 

“Where?” The kelpie wrinkled it’s warted nose, “Is that even possible?”

“Aye, just'n up nord’s creek past ‘te forrest is n’ olde lands were the gods once lived.” The gnome grinned, “Nye man, nore mage can get there. If ye smart, y'better get up ‘ere before this place is next.”

After that, Remy stopped listening. He had learned in his many years that lingering in one place too long was bad news. He, and other beast-witches like him were outliers everywhere. Too magical for the human kingdoms, but far too human for the fae folk, and trice as dangerous. 

Not quite a fae, and not quite a man. He was a witch. A mythical beast who made no allegiance to anything but the Earth he stood on. On better days it was easier to live this way. Nomadic, moving from town to town in isolation. He wasn’t really welcomed anywhere because of how he looked, and witches weren’t exactly known for being trustworthy either. Hell, not even his own parents were trustworthy. Shortly after they had Remy one tried to eat the other, and Remy was left to the mercy of the woodlands. It wasn’t all bad, he had learned a great many things from the old spirits, and had some fun early memories with a herd of nymphs. But he didn’t belong, so he kept moving towards something bigger and better. Now, at the age he was, Remy still wasn’t sure what that was, and his patience was wearing thin.

So he moved on, looking for nothing more than something to fill the hole worn in his chest by overwhelming boredom and monotony. But as it seemed the next place he sobered up in was more of the same. The attack on Stork’s Haven still a hot item ticket, as more and more fae folk fled to the homelands beyond the woods. A place Remy couldn’t actually tread.

See, despite being a mythical creature himself, he wasn’t a fae. As welcoming to magic as the faeries had been in the past, they grew more and more xenophobic with every passing day that human kind gobbled up their sacred land, destroyed their cultures, and did unspeakable things to their people for the magical abilities they held. It was understandable, weaker creatures got scared easily. But it still hurt to see a people Remy had once considered so happy to become cold and calloused over a few thousand years. 

Not that he really cared. It was just sad. 

But the divide came with not a whisper, but a bang- and Remy seemed to have been caught in the wrong place at the very wrong time. As it happened, this wrong place was the Gwyllion’s Brooke kingdom, and the wrong time was month after. 

Gwyllion’s had been a peaceful bystander in the face of the growing rift between humans and fae. The kingdom once governed by a lovely Gwyllion water faery and her human consort for a long time. The place had been beautiful in fall, with sprawling oaks and maple trees making comfortable homes for pixies and dyrads and painting the plaza in beautiful hues. The spawning clear water lakes being home to many a water fae, and providing food for their human population. 

Now, it was drenched in smoke and iron, every ounce of color washed out by the roaring flames of the lit castle. It was unclear who started it, with certain populous claiming that the humans slaughtered the queen, and others claiming that it was the fae who came in and took the king’s head. Regardless, the city was in uproar, fights breaking out at every turn and neighbor turning on their former neighbor just because they happened to look different. 

Remy was on the shit end of things, being taken at by both sides who saw him as a threat. Part of him considered just switching to his monster form and leveling the whole place. But that took way too much effort than he was willing to put up with. He didn’t want to be active in this fight, seeing as currently both sides were his enemy. He just wanted to slip away quietly and fade into the sands of time, but it could never be that easy.

He just managed to headbutt an attacker bloody when he heard a thunderous, screeching roar. From the square to the west of him a large form of a dragon emerged, his scream sending pulses of violet purple energy outward. As it brushed over Remy he could feel his blood turn to ice. His skin was suddenly too tight and hot, his heart pumping at an ungodly speed. He wanted to run as quickly as he could to somewhere safe, or fight his way through to safety. 

He chose the latter.

He could feel his bones shift, and his mind split as he changed his form. He could feel the strength in his ancient power coursing through him, protecting him with every towering inch of ferocity he held. One of his heads spit venom at the now ant-sized attackers below, the other raising towards the sky and letting out a bellowing howl. 

In this form he was much bigger than the dragon, but the other’s power of fear still held strong as he took to the sky flying over the people and lighting the square aflame with purple energy. Now that Remy was about in his full terror, the people actually had something to fear. The dragon and the monster worked in tandem, terrifying people and chasing them out of the burning city as it turned to ashes around them. Amidst the panic Remy regarded the dragon. It was small, quite possibly fitting in one of his hands, with black scales and a purple underbelly. Thick, clawed talons seemed to be cradling something into the tuft of white fur that circled it’s neck as hit hissed, and spit fire at anyone who dared get too close to it- including Remy. 

Something about this bewildered him. Dragons never just appeared out of no where, they were rather hard to miss. Furthermore in all the time Remy had spent on this earth, he’d never seen a dragon come out to a civilization like this. Most dragons had long learned to stick to rural areas and mountains to escape the oncoming extinction at the hands of man. There weren’t that many left anymore, their numbers dwindling as knights came to kill them off in a game of sport. Foolish humans unaware, or uncaring to the ancient mysteries these creatures held as they mounted their pelts on castle walls like tacky room decor. 

No, there was something very different about this dragon. The body-language of the creature conveying a message of possession usually only reserved for it’s hoard. Whatever it was this creature was holding, it was worthy of chasing every citizen away for.

Remy had a hunger that he hadn’t experienced in hundreds of years. A gnawing curiosity to know what this dragon had, and why it was protecting it in the middle of a riot in a well populated city.

So naturally, he followed it. Taking off in his own monster form and trailing behind the creature as it finished off at the town and took to the east fields. Bracing the edge of the forest the creature finally made it’s decent, touching down just a few miles off from where Remy was and immediately ducking under the cover of the tree canopy. 

Dragon’s couldn’t get passed the forest either, to his knowledge. Any attempt to do so was more like entering a labyrinth that spat you back out no matter what direction you turned. Why would a dragon take refuge there? Caves were more a dragon’s scene. 

Remy landed, and quickly shifted into his human form, making much easier to sneak around in his smaller size. He ducked beneath the canopy, and through the brushes- immediately feeling the sense of overwhelming confusion that the maze curse of the fae lands had on unsuspecting visitors. The path the dragon left for him started wide, clear tracks being left in the dirt for him to follow. But all at once, they stopped. Smaller, man made footprints taking it’s place in what Remy could imagine was a person who fell folly to the curse of the woods. 

Sensing a dead end on the dragon front, Remy continued to wander in the direction he was heading. It felt like hours since he had entered, and everything appeared mostly the same. There was no indication of where the forest started or ended, and for a brief tantalizing moment, he wondered if he managed to get himself stuck in a cursed forest. 

But then there were voices, and a steady light coming from the distance. Remy quickly heading in the direction that it came from in search of anything that wasn’t more trees and bushes at this point. 

“I told you to stay put, and what did you do?”

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault this time! He pushed me!” 

“Bullshit.”

“He started it!”

“I watched you get up and bite him.”

“…In my defense, you left me unsupervised.”

“I WAS LITERALLY WATCHING YOU AS YOU JUMPED THE GUY AND BIT HIS EAR OFF!”

“HE CALLED ME AN ANKLE-BITER!!”

“SO YOU BIT HIS EAR OFF?!?!”

"WELL I SURE AS FUCK WASN’T GOING TO BITE HIS ANKLES, NOW WAS I?!”

Well, at least they were a lively bunch. 

Remy slowed his sprint to a stroll as he pushed passed the last of the underbrush. He could see a clearing, worn down with grass edges that opened up to scorched earth tilled into rows and rows of herb gardens. In the center of this garden was a little cottage, built from the wood of surrounding trees, and stone. Firelight filtered out from the inside through windows of glass, and illuminated the small clearing and backlighting the two arguing inhabitants. 

“I’m serious Dee, you nearly gave me a heart attack! You could have died!!” A taller figure, with two protruding horns that stood straight up from his head scolded, as the smaller one whined just out of Remy’s line of sight.

“I can handle myself, Virgil.” The small one, Dee- he gathered, hissed. 

“No you obviously can’t Dee. He knocked you unconscious and I had to fly us out. I’m half tempted to say you can’t come with me when I go on these trips anymore.” As Remy got closer he could make out a pair of small black and purple wings sprouting from the taller one, Virgil’s, back. “Do you have any idea what I would do if you had gotten yourself seriously injured?! If you had run off and gotten overwhelmed? Do you understand how much it scares me that I could have lost you?!?” 

Dee was quiet for a few moments, as Virgil moved to put some kind of salve on the other’s face. The small one hissed at the contact for a moment before muttering, “Look, Virgil- I’m sorry. I was just- I don’t like it when people call me small.”

Virgil sighed, and put the salve to the side, picking up some form of bandages to apply to the other’s face. “I know. Stop squirming alright? We’re almost done.” 

There were a few more drawn out beats of silence as Remy moved closer trying to get a better view of the two weirdos who lived in the cursed woods. He made a mis-step, and a dead vine beneath his foot snapped, a bright, iridescent yellow eye falling on the ram-horned witch as he froze. 

“Virgil.” 

“Look, Dee, I understand you’re insecure about your body. But you can’t go off scaring me like that.”

“Virgil.”

“You’re not proficient enough at magic to properly protect yourself, and you can’t hold your basilisk form long enough to attack anybody. You’ve got to be more careful!”

“VIRGIL THERE IS A MAN STANDING BEHIND YOU!” Dee shrieked, and Virgil sighed.

“I’m not falling for that one again, Dee. You’re not getting out of this lecture-”

“NO I’M SUPER SERIOUS THIS TIME- HE HAS HORNS!”

With that Virgil finally conceded, turning around and meeting eyes with bright amber orange orbs. A beat went by as Virge registered what was happening, before immediately getting up pulling Dee behind him in defense. 

“Who are you, and what do you want?” The purple haired witch hissed dangerously, venom dripping from his words as he glared at Remy. “How did you find this place?”

Remy held his hands up defensively, “Look sister, I’m not here to start shit. I came in the forrest looking for a dragon and got like, really really fucking lost. You’re the first people I’ve seen in like a whole damn hour, and y'know I was curious what kind of weirdos would live in the middle of some cursed woods- plus I kinda need help. Have you seen a dragon, and/or can you help me leave, because tbh I’m really over the whole dragon hunt I just want to get to somewhere that has alcohol. It’s been a long ass night.”

Virgil’s brows furrowed, as the other man spouted off at a mile a minute. “What do you mean you were looking for a dragon?” 

“I like, followed this dragon from Gwyllion’s Brooke to this godforsaken, ass-backwards place and now I’d kindly like to fuck off. Please point me to the nearest exit, okay babe?” Remy whined, visibly slumping down as the duo exchanged looks. 

“Should we kill him?” Dee hummed, and Remy rolled his eyes.

“Dee, murder is never the answer.” Virgil scolded.

“It’s always the answer unless you’re a coward.” Dee fired back, and Virgil gave him a serious look. Dee relented, “Fine, fine- no murder! Geez!” 

“How’d you get here from Gwyllion’s Brooke?” Virgil shot at Remy, who took a moment to figure out that he was actually being addressed. 

“More like how did you survive Gwyllion’s Brooke, the place was up in flames.” Dee tagged on, as if Remy wasn’t completely aware by the cut and black eye he was sporting (on his one not-snake like eye) that he got his lights punched out before the party even got started. 

“You remember the big thing? The monster? It was your boy here.” Remy waved dramatically, placing a hand on his hip. “And you can’t really kill me because I’d smush you in seconds, but nice try.”

“Is that a threat or a challenge?!” Dee shot, his eyes lighting up in a way that only could be described as pure mischief.

“It’s a promise if you’re not careful sweet-cheeks.” Remy winked, and surpassingly, Dee laughed. 

“I like him.” He chortled to a growing-more-exasperated-by-the-minute Virgil, “So you turn into a monster? Like what kind of monster? Are you a dragon too?”

Remy furrowed his brows, “No, are you a dragon?”

“PFFFT- fuck no! I’m a snake, bitch!” Dee extended his body, finally fully coming out from behind Virgil, and oh gods above, Remy was talking to a literal child. He looked like he was twelve. “A big ass snake!! I’d swallow you in one gulp.”

“No you wouldn’t.” Remy chortled. 

“Yeah, no- you absolutely wouldn’t.” Virgil reconfirmed, patting Dee on the head before narrowing his eyes at the other man. “So you’re a monster witch? What’s your name?” 

Remy smirked at the other witch, a bit of the tension easing from his shoulders as he began to get more playful. “I’ll need about two shots of tequila and a great night of rolling in the hay for you to get that info out of me, sweet-heart.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, snorting. “Don’t sweet-heart me. And last I recall you’re not in the place to make any demands, Mr. I-got-my-ass-lost-in-a-forest.” He chortled, before narrowing his eyes again. “Why were you looking for the dragon?” 

Remy shrugged, “I wanted to see what it was holding? C'mon girl, it’s not like you just see a dragon pop up in the middle of a burning city every day- I was curious!” 

Notably Dee pouted, when Remy called Virgil 'girl,’ and the other made a mental note about that for later. Virgil scoured for a moment before sighing. 

“Look, not even I’m stupid enough to lead you out of the forrest at night. It’s literally cursed, and who knows what kind of creatures could be out there, so you’re welcome to stay here until dawn as long as you don’t, like, try to murder us in our sleep or something.” The purple haired witch ran a hand through his hair, lightly rubbing at the base of his horns. “Or, try to find your way out yourself and get killed. Your choice.” 

“I’ll take you up on the offer.” Remy shrugged, “I needed a place to crash tonight anyway.” 

“Well, alright then.” Virgil shifted awkwardly on his feet, placing his hand on Dee’s shoulder. “Would you like to come inside?” 

“No, I’m going to sit out here with the mosquitos all fucking night.” Remy chortled. Virgil rolled his eyes before leading the third witch in, Dee happily bounding inside, and heading straight for the fireplace. 

“Thank god, it was really starting to get cold out there.” The smallest witch sighed, as he planted himself on a plush wool rug, and tugged a thick blanket, that looked like it had been hand quilted with snakes on it, around his shoulders. Virgil rolled his eyes and headed to an iron stove, lighting it with a snap of his fingers and placing a kettle on top. Remy stood around awkwardly, taking a gander at his place for the night. 

It was fairly big for a hand-made cabin. All the furniture seemly carved from the cleared woodlands, and a few iron appliances and tools hanging among the walls. There was a fairly large fireplace in the center, surrounded by plush wool carpets, and a few soft looking chairs. In the northern corner of the living room sat two little altars on stone blocks, with a variety of tools set out along with home-made figurines and little offering plates. The walls were adorned with dried, or drying plants and herbs, making the place smell homey and welcoming, and in the far back corner behind a medium dinner table was two beds. One looked rather mussed up, with blankets, pillows, and even a small stitched up snake toy all strewn around. The other looked like it hadn’t been touched since the day it was made. 

“Sit down and make yourself at home,” Virgil hummed, “You just standing around is making me anxious.” 

Remy rolled his eyes, but decided to take a spot on one of the plush chairs by the fireplace. He noted on the side of it seemed to be a small collection of books on astronomy and some rolled up star maps. 

“So, you guys live here? In the cursed forest?” Remy hummed, picking up one of the books and finding a few pages of hand-drawn constellations on parchment. 

“Sometimes.” Dee shot back from his cozy spot on the carpet from beneath his burrowed blankets. “We have other places too, but this place is the most comfortable.” 

“I can’t imagine living in a cursed forest being comforting.” Remy deadpanned, closing the book and placing it back on the stack. “Or interesting. There isn’t much out here.”

“That’s kind of the point.” Virgil hummed, taking the now-boiling kettle off the stove and pouring it in a tea pot with some dried herbs. “We’re as far away from the bullshit out here as possible. No one will bother us.”

“Well, except for me.” Remy chuckled, regarding the room again, “I will admit though, your house is nice.”

“Thanks.” Virgil mumbled, tracing his finger along the stone countertop next to the stove. Remy regarded him for a moment, and suspected maybe that he had been the one to build the place from the ground up. He couldn’t imagine the kid having the wherewithal for craftsmanship.

Speaking of the kid- Remy’s eyes wandered over to his little blanket burrow. The witch’s tiny head just poking out of his quilt enclosure basking in the warm light from the fire. With each flicker the shadows revealed more color and texture t the scales that surrounded the left side of his face. Remy was momentarily transfixed by the way the subtle shades of green and yellow almost seemed to glitter across his skin with ever second that passed. 

“You got a fucking problem there long-legs?” The child hissed, peering one eye open to glare at the obviously staring witch. 

“What’s up with your face?” Remy blurted, earning a sharp look from Virgil and a shit-eating smirk from Dee himself.

“I don’t know, what’s up with your fucking horns? Are you actually thick-skulled, or stupid by nature?” The kid hissed back.

Remy returned the smirk, “One could say I’m just horny all the time, scaly boy.” he chuckled, as the other witch made an exaggerated gagging noise. Virgil sighed, and shook his head as he poured tea. The purple haired witch, walked over, handing off a cup to Dee before offering the other at Remy. 

The monster witch raised an eyebrow, “I’ll have you know I consider poisoning me an act of foreplay.” 

Remy couldn’t hold back the laughter that bubbled up as Dee and Virgil groaned simultaneously, “It’s just tea, horndog. I wouldn’t sleep with you if you were the last man alive.” Virgil fired back, earning a delightful smirk from Remy.

“The feeling’s mutual sweetheart. I’d probably snap you like a twig anyway, since you’re so scrawny.” Remy chortled, taking the tea from Virgil who smirked and sat in the chair across from him. Remy noted how the tiny wings behind him folded back in comfort like his did. 

“You can fuck right off with your body shaming bullshit here, asshole.” Virgil chuckled, before turning to the blanket burrowed snake. “Dee, binder.”

“UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH I don’t waaannnaaaaa.” Dee whined, sparing a glance at Remy to avoid Virgil’s parental glare. 

“You’re already on thin fucking ice for fighting in that thing. Take it off, now.” He spoke sternly. Dee challenged him with a glare for a minute, but it seemed Virgil reigned victorious in this debacle. Dee sharply avoiding eye contact and grumbling, as he undid his tie, took off his jacket, and shimmied around under his clothes before taking off a small black tank top. 

He threw it to the side before going to hide in his blanket burrow and catching Remy’s raised eyebrow. “Yes I’m trans. Fuck you.” 

Remy only offered a shrug, “I didn’t say anything. I probably wouldn’t have noticed unless you told me- your flat as a board without that thing.” He lied to spare the witchling some comfort before taking a sip of his tea and adding on. “Besides gender is fucked anyway.” He hid his smirk in his cup as he saw the littlest witch’s shoulders relax.

“Couldn’t agree more.” Virgil sighed, taking a long sip of his tea. For a while they mulled in a comfortable silence, only broken by the quiet cracks of the fire, and the occasional sip of tea. Something about it was oddly calming to Remy. Maybe it was the warm, cozy nature of the house, or the seemingly indifferent air of the two who lived in it to the turbulent world beyond the trees- but Remy was weirdly at peace here. It didn’t even feel like they were strangers awkwardly stuck together by some cursed trees. The way they joked around with each other felt old, like slipping into a familiarity Remy rarely found. 

If he was honest, he was enjoying himself. His humor wasn’t met with obstinance, and he wasn’t treated like an outsider. He didn’t have to get drunk, or party into the night, or even sleep with anyone to block out the empty feeling in-between his ribs. It was filled by the presence of light chatter that occasionally erupted from one of them, the crackling of fire, and some of the best green tea Remy had ever tasted in his life. 

Eventually, the tea had been finished, the fire started to ember, and the conversation had died off as the witching hour approached. Dee fell asleep in his little blanket burrow, and Virgil stood to collect the cups and put them on the counter to take care of the next day. He awkwardly shifted on his feet before pointing to the second bed in the corner. 

“Uh, you can take that bed if you want. Dee and I will just share a bed.” He mumbled, Remy giving him a smirk. 

“Ohhh, bed-sharing. How romantic!” He jested, as Virgil’s face twisted up in disgust. 

“Oh gods, gross. Don’t say shit like that, he’s practically my little brother.” The other retched, elbowing Remy, before picking Dee up off the floor and carrying him in his blanketed glory over to the bed. 

“Yeah, he looks a little young anyway.” Remy trailed off, brows furrowing. “You guys are witches, aren’t you?”

Virgil spared him a side-eyed, wary glance, as he set Dee down in the bed and tucked the snake quilt that Virge had made around his brother. “And if we are? Aren’t you one too?” 

Remy flopped down on the other bed, running his hand over the plush blankets and soft pillows that called to him. “Yeah, of course I am.” He paused for a beat, biting his lip. “How old is he?” 

Virgil took off his accessories, and outer wear before slipping on a loose dark sleep shirt with holes cut in the back for his wings. Once he was done he sat on the bed besides Dee, and stroked some of the hair from the other’s serpentine face. “A little under two hundred years.” He mumbled, and Remy cringed. 

“That’s so young. Like, god man- How is he dealing with all the war shit at that age?” Remy whispered, his brows furrowing. 

“He’s not. I try to keep him as far away from it as possible.” Virgil mumbled, still softly stroking Dee’s hair. “I decided to build this place out here to protect him. He doesn’t need to know how people see us- I’d even avoided taking him with me into town, but he started following me anyway.” He sighed, finally easing into the bed. Remy watched with a light humor as the snake-like witch immediately clinged to Virgil’s abdomen, seeking the warmth of his body heat now that the fire was dying down. “I just don’t want him to get hurt. I worry about him so much sometimes.”

“Your a good big brother.” Remy hummed, before flopping on his bed to hide the look of loneliness on his face. “I certainly wished I had someone like you looking after me when I was his age.” 

Remy couldn’t see it, but he could feel Virgil’s concerned look. “D-don’t you have a family, or something?” 

“Don’t you?” Remy peered at Virgil with a knowing look, “Last I remembered beast witches weren’t high on the great parenting list.” 

He caught Virgil’s shudder that proved the truth in his words. “Got it. So you were abandoned too.” Virgil trailed off for a moment, looking at Dee before speaking up again. “Aren’t you lonely?” 

Remy pressed his lips together. Was he? Sure, he talked to people. Lots of people from all over. The years brought to him so many creatures with so many stories that came and went like the seasons. He had always ignored the feeling of the hole in his chest widening whenever someone didn’t stick around, but he chalked that up to boredom. 

But now, seeing and interacting with the brothers- people like him, he started questioning if boredom really was the cause. 

“….Yeah.” He whispered after a long beat of silence. “I guess I am.” 

The two let that statement hang in the air for several minutes. After some time had passed and he started thinking maybe Virgil had fallen asleep, he heard a very hushed, very quiet “I’m sorry.” 

Remy couldn’t remember ever falling asleep as fast without the use of magic as he did that night. The subtle sighs, and soft lullaby of breaths coupled with the sweet smell of herbs, and the comfortable home-made blankets had whisked him away without an ounce of fight from his mind. All he knew was when he woke up the next morning, it was to the smell of food, and hushed chatter. 

“Gods, is he ever going to wake up? It’s almost noon.” 

“Just let him sleep, Dee. Who knows how long he’s been without a proper bed.” 

“Oh I’ve been in plenty of beds, I just usually don’t sleep while in them.” Remy called back, finally prying his eyes open, not being able to resist being flirtatious in the morning and offering a groggy eyebrow wiggle. Despite having seen it many times, he still got a kick out of Dee’s dramatic gags, and Virgil’s groans. 

“Well good morning to you too sleeping beauty.” Virgil shot, tending to something on the stove. “I’m making lunch, but after we eat I’ll lead you out of the forest.” Remy caught the way Virgil failed to meet his gaze, and the way Dee slumped in his spot at the table.

Remy pursed his lips at that. Something…something within him didn’t want this to be over just yet. He wanted to linger a little longer, and talk with the two witches more. “Actually, I don’t really have a place to be anytime soon. I think I’d like to hang around a bit longer, if that’s fine by you.” He hummed, not failing to notice how Dee perked up a bit and Virgil finally looked at him. “I mean come on, it’s not every day you see tweedle Dee and tweedle dumbass in the woods, might as well see how this pans out.” He tacked on with a signature smirk to diffuse any sort of genuine feelings. 

Dee groaned at the pun, and Virgil huffed as he dished up three plates of meat and potatoes. “Fine, but if you’re going to be here, you might as well make yourself useful.” The purple haired witch spoke, while setting the plates at three respective spots on the table. 

“I’m rather good at that, or so people tell me.” Remy joked, finally prying himself from the bed by the sweet call of food in his stomach. He sauntered over and took his place across the table from Dee.

“Oh, shut up.” Virgil sighed, but there was no true malice behind his words. “I have a few things to get in the woods, and I’d appreciate the extra hands.” 

“A hike through some cursed woods? Gee, sounds like a treat.” Remy hummed sarcastically, taking a bite of potatoes. They were surprisingly delicious, better than a lot of the slop he’d find in taverns.

Virgil shook his smirked, “Yeah, well- don’t get yourself lost this time asshat.” He joked back, taking a few stabs at his meat. “Samhain is coming soon, and there are some flowers exclusive to this part of the woods that I want to stock up on before winter comes. After that we’ll come back and if you’re still interested I’ll take you back.” 

“Or you could spend the night again.” Dee cut in a bit too fast, earning surprised looks from both Remy and Virgil. He shrugged them off, taking a few digs at his food. “What? It’s fun to fuck with him. There isn’t exactly a lot of people here to mess around with, and Virgil’s learned all my tricks already.” 

“Play your cards right and I might teach you some new ones.” Remy winked, ignoring the ‘please for the love of god don't’ look in favor of Dee’s ecstatic grin. “Just saying, I’ve been around for a hot minute. I could let you in on a thing, or two.” 

“YES!!!” Dee shouted, as Virgil put his face in his hands. 

“Gods, please don’t encourage him.” The purple haired witch groaned. 

Remy spared him a mischievous grin. “I’m not encouraging! I’m teaching. Education is very important for a young witch, Virgil.”

“Yeah Virgil! It’s super important!” Dee echoed, as Virgil’s groans grew more exasperated.

“You guys are the fucking worst.” 

Lunch, or in Remy’s case- breakfast, was finished eventually with lots of chatter as Dee peppered Remy with questions and Remy told him stories that even piqued Virgil’s interests. After way too long, Virgil finally ushered them to get ready to leave as he did the dishes, and yanked on his boots. Once they filed out of the house and Virgil closed and put a protective spell on the door, they entered the forrest again and Dee prattled on with more questions. 

“Wait, so you’ve met other trans people before?!” Dee gawked, as Remy ran his fingers through his hair, brushing the base of his horns. 

“Of fucking course- did you think you were the first one? Trans people are as old as the concept of assigning gender at birth itself.” he huffed, glaring at the trees. “Which is really stupid. I have no idea why people started doing that.” 

“If my memory is correct, I think that started with the rise of the Mullarian human kingdom.” Virgil hummed, walking slightly hunched- Remy noted. “They were a bunch of colonizing tyrants, so people started adopting the standard to avoid getting attacked.”

“That’s so fucked.” Dee spat.

“Yeah, you’re telling us. You’re lucky you weren’t there.” Remy sighed. “Humans can really be a pain in the ass sometimes.” 

“Amen to that.” Virgil sighed, gesturing ahead. “The clearing where the flowers grow is just up ahead.” 

“Awesome, I can’t wait to get out of the fucking woods.” Remy groaned, “I’m getting eaten alive by fucking bugs.” 

Virgil and Dee went quiet after that for a long time. Remy was about to ask if he said something wrong, when Dee spoke up. “So, we’re taking you back after this?” He questioned softly.

Remy looked at the two with raised eyebrows, and snorted. “Nah, fuck that- you’re not getting rid of me that easy. I just meant I was eager to get back to the house.” 

Dee didn’t even hide his relieved sigh, as Remy noted Virgil’s shoulders were still tensed. 

“Actually, I was thinking. If you don’t have anywhere else to go…You could maybe stay with us if you wanted.” Virgil spoke softly, barely above a whisper. His words were careful, like they were gracing across a ledge afraid of the potential drop down. “I mean, it’s not every day we meet another witch…And I could really use the help with teaching Dee magic. He’s not exactly a fast learner.”

“Wow, rude.” Dee cut in with mock offense, but his eyes spoke understanding to the situation they were in.

“You’ll get it eventually Dee, don’t worry.” Virgil dismissed, rustling Dee’s hair as the smaller witch half heartedly batted him away. “But y'know, regardless. It’s become a dangerous world for people like us.” Virge continued, “We not-fae magical folk need to stick together.” 

“I-uh.” Remy’s mind froze. For the first time in his life he didn’t have an endless stream of comments, or any witty banter to lighten the situation. He barely even knew how to process what he was being offered: A permanent place to put down roots. A place that would always be there welcoming him back with open arms. Safety in numbers, no more loneliness, no more gaping hole in the center of his chest he lied to himself about on a daily basis. Dried herbs, home cooked food, tea next to a fireplace, a bed to sleep in, and people who’d care about his well being. Somewhere to belong. A place where he fit.

A home, and a family. 

Remy couldn’t process it. So he just stood there with his mouth gawking open like a fish out of water, while Virgil shifted awkwardly on his feet and Dee fiddled with his tie in nerves.

“I- uh,” He wanted to stay, he wanted to fit. He liked these two assholes. As strange and irritating as they were, they also were fun. And Virgil was right, with every growing day the places he would be accepted were getting fewer and fewer. He could barely go anywhere without the looming threat of being beaten or killed. In this forest he wouldn’t have to worry about that. Here he’d be safe.

He wanted to be with them. 

It struck him- not just the revelation, but something physically struck him in the head. With a jarring pain exploding across his face, Remy was quickly thrown to the dirt as someone hurled a large rock at his head. 

“HOLY SHIT!” Dee shrieked in surprise, as Virgil quickly turned to the direction the rock was thrown, growling lowly.

“Who fucking threw that?!?” The purple haired witch hissed, as Dee dove down to help Remy up. The monster witch clutched his now throbbing head, wincing as the movement nauseated him. He pulled his hand back to examine it and fuck, he was bleeding. “Show yourselves you shit-eating cowards!” Virgil growled into the woods.

From the canopy, emerges three knights, and what Remy could recognize was the gnome from the slum. For a moment Remy wanted to chuckle. Maybe the kelpie from that day was right- no place was safe for them anymore. Two of the knights stood brandishing weapons, and the third is clinging onto another rock while yanking on the chains that shackled the bruised gnome and kept him from escaping. 

“Are these the guardians of that ‘homeland’ you spoke of?” The guard holding the gnome barked, as the gnome cowered in fear. The tiny creature looked at the three witches, unsure of what to say to avoid getting hurt. 

Before he could say anything, Dee spoke up with a hiss. “Fuck yeah we are, and you better let him go, and apologize if you know whats good for you!” Remy and Virgil both exchanged wary looks, Remy’s blood running cold.

“Shit.” Was all Remy could manage, as the guards drew their weapons on the two. 

“By the Great Banesmith, King of the land of Nolle- We demand you remove the curse on this forrest and open up the faelands beyond.” One of the guards called out. Virgil bristled. 

“And if we refuse?” The purple haired witch challenged.

“We have direct orders to take it by force if necessary.” The guard shot back. 

“PSSH- You and what army?!” Dee cackled, dangerously. The knights looked at each other, and one whistled. Knights emerged from all sides, all brandishing weapons made from iron, and surrounding the three witches with no chance of escape. “…Oh, that army.” Dee mumbled, unconsciously moving closer to Virgil. 

“We offer you one more chance, remove the curse and open the faelands.” The first knight ordered, his deep, authoritarian voice dripping with promises to make good on his threats.

“Well, tough shit Sir small dick. We’re not doing that.” Remy sighed, cracking his knuckles, and completely avoiding the point that they couldn’t remove the curse. “Guess you’re going to have to kill us.” 

Virgil shot Remy a bewildered glance, as the knight grinned malevolently “Gladly.” He raised his sword, and addressed his men. “FOR NOLLE!!” 

“FOR NOLLE!!!!” The men all screamed, starting to charge. Remy moved quickly into action- grabbing the two other witches and releasing his coiled-up magic. All at once his form exploded, bones growing, and shifting as his mind split once more. Two heads sprouted from his neck, and two tails from his spine. The trees around him bent as his body pushed them to the side. And the men, once so eager for what appeared to be an easy fight, trembled in fear as the Manticore-Chimera loomed above them holding a massive, black-scaled dragon in one hand with a large basilisk curled around the dragon’s neck. The dragon and snake looked tiny in wake of the monster’s size, but easily dwarfed the tiny human knights.

“RETREAT!!! RETREAT!!!” The formerly brave men screamed, fleeing back from the clearing and into the forest in droves. The monster let out a thunderous roar after them, ensuring that they would never dare return. 

As quickly as they came, the knights were gone. Remy easily setting the dragon on the ground, and shrinking down back to his human form. Once his mind was back in one piece he dizzily spotted Virgil helping up the now abandoned gnome from the dirt. With one swift swipe of his clawed hands, the chain bounding the tiny creature was broken, and he looked up at the three witches in shock and awe.

“Y-ya saved me…” He gawked, as Remy leaned up against a tree and tried to will the world to stop spinning. 

“Nothing personal. I was just pissed the douchebag threw a rock at my head.” He grunted, as Dee moved to steady him. Virgil regarded the gnome for a moment, before turning to his brother. 

“Dee, take him home and patch him up. I’ll see to it that the gnome makes it to the edge of the faelands.” He said sternly. Dee nodded, and gently tugged on Remy’s arm- doing his best to support him in his small size. As they turned away, Remy caught the sight of Virgil throwing the gnome over his shoulders and transforming to fly him to the fae lands. Something about it was funny to Remy- or maybe that was just the concussion settling in, he didn’t know. 

The next thing Remy really remembered, he was on his bed in the cabin, and Dee was placing a cold press over his bruised side of his bandaged head. 

“When Virgil gets back he’ll heal it for you. In the mean time, don’t move too much or you’ll bust your stitches.” Dee spoke softly, and Remy groaned in response. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes to ignore the throbbing, and silently wished Virgil would hurry the fuck up and make this go away. 

Leaning back in the kitchen chair Dee had pulled over besides the bed. The little witch fidgeted anxiously with the ends of his shirt. There was a long silence between the two of them only interrupted with the crackle of the fire Dee must have lit. After what felt like forever, Remy finally spoke up. “You’re making me nauseous with that. If you got something to say, say it.”

Dee bit his lip with fanged teeth for a moment, before his voice came out barely above a whisper. “Why’d you do that?” 

“I thought we were in mutual agreement that tyrannical humans suck cock and need to not.” Remy grunted, and Dee pursed his lip before clarifying. 

“Not that, moron. Why’d you grab us? Right before you changed form you pulled us into your arms.” He mumbled, and something about it made Remy pause. Why did Remy do that? Why was his first move to make sure the two idiot brothers were safe? The answer was blazingly obvious, but Remy loathed to admit it. God damn it when did he develop feelings? Parental possession was so unattractive.

“Contrary to what you might think, I kinda like you assholes. And if any prick is gonna spear you I want it to be because you at least deserved it.” Remy’s mouth curled up in a smirk as the sound of Dee’s snort graced his ears. “Besides, we not-fae magical folk need to stick together, right?”

Dee’s face broke out in a fond, watery smile. It was all sharp teeth, and twisted scales, and Remy wanted nothing more to keep it there. “Right.”

Soon after, Virgil came home and lectured the both of them into next year about how they were reckless morons as he brewed up a healing potion for Remy. And the monster witch relished every minute of it, because that anger meant he cared. Remy was no longer alone. He had a family looking after him.

The day wore into the night, with Virgil insisting that Remy take it slow despite the healing potion doing a solid job at it’s namesake. Dee chatted on and on about how hilarious the knight’s faces were when Remy transformed, and how awesome his monster form was. By nighttime they were curled around the fireplace again, and somewhere between three and four cups of green tea in, Virgil spoke up. 

“Hey, what’s your name? I just realized you never told us.” He hummed, as Remy mocked offense. 

“Wow you invite a guy to live with you before you even know his name? I didn’t think you were like that Virgil!” He poked, and Virgil huffed in mild annoyance while Dee giggled. 

“Fine, don’t tell us. We’ll just call you ‘you’ for the rest of your life.” The dragon witch grunted, and Remy rolled his eyes.

“Nah, fuck that. My name’s Remedio, but call me Remy.” Remy chortled, smiling fondly at the two- his new two brothers. 

“Remy huh, somehow it suits you.” Virgil hummed, a fond smile crossing his face. “My name is Vigilance, but you should know by now I go by Virgil.” 

“My name is Demeter. But if you ever call me that I’ll actually rip your nuts off- so call me Dee.” The tiny witch piped from the floor. Remy smiled. He knew how hard deadnames were for trans people, the only reason why the introduction was given was because a witch’s birth name was their source of power. Telling it to another was an ultimate form of trust. 

And Remy would hold that in his heart and let it warm his chest for as long as time would allow him.

—*—

Days turned to months, months turned to years. Wars were fought, and even more wars were lost. Word had quickly spread around about the ‘Three guardians of the faelands’ due to them letting the knights and the little gnome live. More knights came to fight, and all of them were sent away by Virgil’s aura of fear, or Remy’s fearsome size. They used that fear to help guide fleeing fae through the forest and across the border safely during the divide. Eventually, the kingdom governors that made up the homelands came to them, and struck a deal. If the witches would stay and guard the boundary of the faelands, they’d be allowed through, and the kingdoms would offer their aid in Virgil’s never-ending quest to restore the dragon population. Remy couldn’t give less of a fuck about the faelands, but he knew how much keeping dragons from being hunted to extinction meant to Virgil. They agreed without hesitation, and in doing so brought the closing end of the great divide. 

A few hundred years, a few wild escapades, and a lot of human history fading into legends later- they were still here. Long after the danger had passed, Remy remained by their sides. The hole in his chest had become absent, filled with the feeling of really belonging somewhere. It wasn’t in the cursed forest in a hand-built cabin with dried herbs hanging from the walls. It was here, at his brother’s sides. Protecting them, breathing in their company, and guiding them forward through their endeavors. 

The scent of early spring morning wafted into the room from a cracked window, gently caressing his sleeping brothers, and blanketing over Remy. He could feel the promise of change within it. Their existence in the castle brought upon them a new hope for the once tyrannical humanity. Even as an entire species, people do dumb things when they’re young. And as humanity grew from it’s infancy and into adolescence, it brought with it whispers of change. A new era of peace and understanding, an era of making up for sins once committed by their forefathers with fresh eyes. Their existence in the castle now spoke of that, things weren’t always how they used to be. 

And if something as ancient as Remy himself could be changed by the presence of two little witches, so could humanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory never hurt anyone!


	5. If You Wanna Be My Lover, You've Gotta Get with My Two Adopted Chaos Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: For those who are new here: Virgil is one of three great ‘evil’ witches, or as he’s more commonly known, ‘The dragon witch.’ After King Patton Heart, and his two prince consorts face off against the dragon witch Prince Logan- the court’s mage, curses the witch and he loses his dragon form. The trio immediately fall head over heals for the witch and offer to reverse the curse back at the castle. Virgil, feeling way too vulnerable without his dragon form, goes with them. They all start to develop feelings for each other, when Virgil’s brothers, Remy and Dee, try to save him in a botched rescue mission. After Dee faces off with the two princes, and Remy is defeated by a magical mystery mage- Virgil and the Royals get in a tif over how Virgil’s brothers have been treated. 
> 
> For those who aren’t new here: The name says it all, and the royals have to adjust to the hijinks that are Virgil’s two lovely disaster brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some minor violence in this one in the form of a sword fighting spar, but nothing I think would be triggering.   
> But if you want to skip, it's PAINFULLY obvious where the sword-fighting starts.

As per-usual, Remy was the last one to wake up. Dee didn’t blame him- Remy’s always had issues getting to sleep ever since they’d both been cursed, and in a tiny part of his heart he felt guilty for that because it was his idea to get into trouble in the first place. Dee didn’t mind Remy sleeping in most of the time, but right now he was bored out of his mind, and wanted somebody to entertain him. 

“He hasn’t been sleeping forever! We shouldn’t totally wake him up.” Dee whined from his seat at the windowsill. Virgil didn’t even look up from his book to scold and discourage him.

“No Dee, just let him sleep.” His draconic brother hummed, turning a page and reading what looked like an Italian poetry book.

“But I’m not boooooorrrreeeddd.” Dee continued to whine. “We should totally not go bother the stupid knight, and his not incompetent mage friend.”

This caused Virgil to finally look up with a sharp paternal glare, that never failed to let Dee know Virgil meant serious business. “No Dee. You’re not to interact with them at all. We’re just here to get the curse lifted and then we’re going straight home.”

“Because you and Remy haven’t been totally fantastic at going anywhere straight.” Dee sniped with a huff. Virgil merely rolled his eyes at the snake witch’s childish behavior, and returned to his book. With a pout, Dee continued observing the kingdom’s gardens from the window. 

The king and his consorts were simple at best, but he did have to admit that the castle was lovely. He did quite enjoy the sprawling gardens just below, and the lush greenery of the meadow beyond. The breeze that came through was light, and sweet smelling, and the warm sunlight filtering through seemed to always be present as long as it was above this lovely little kingdom. His mismatched eyes followed wistfully as a bird leapt from perch to perch, scaling up the window, and gradually getting closer. The little snake witch cooed with delight as the little blue bird perched on the edge of the windowsill farthest from him. With slow movements, as not to startle the bird, Dee reached for it- giving momentary pause as the bird scooted away from him, looking intently at his hand. 

“It’s not okay, I will harm you.” Dee hummed softly, his tone soft and light. After a little bit of back and forth between him moving closer and the bird moving away. He eventually got it to perch on this hand. Bringing it up closer to him, so he could stroke at it’s soft downy feathers, and coo happily at it. 

“Dee, don’t play with birds, you don’t know where they’ve been.” Virgil scolded, with very little energy behind his words. He was actually more than content with the predicament. Dee just looked too happy and precious with the little creature- he was only worried about what strain of viruses, or bacteria it could be carrying. 

Dee stuck his tongue out at his brother, and continued petting the bird. All the while Remy had silently roused from his slumber and made his way over to his littlest brother and the bird, observing. 

‘Is that a blue tit?’ The ram-horned witch signed before rubbing at his bleary eyes as Dee turned to address them. 

Dee stuck his serpent like tongue out at Remy before turning back to the bird. “Do call him a tit! He isn’t my son, and his name isn’t Chickpea now. I don’t love him.” 

Remy’s face bloomed in a warm smile, as Virgil tried to stifle a giggle behind his book. “Dee, it’s a blue tit. That’s what that bird is called. They’re nonmigratory birds that live in oak trees around this area.” 

“PFFT- that isn’t a ridiculous name.” Dee chuckled, petting the birds fluffy chest. “You totally wouldn’t be rather called Chickpea now wouldn’t you? You’re not my very good fluffy boy! No you aren’t, no you aren’t!” 

'You do know snakes eat those, right?’ Remy signed, but stopped when he was met with Dee’s horrified, sad puppy face, as he cuddled the bird.

“They do now! I’m not going to tell all of them to leave my little boy alone!” He cried, and Remy let out a soundless snicker, before he rolled his eyes. ‘I’m going to go bathe. Dee you should really let the bird go though, they don’t really do well in captivity.’

With a pout, Dee turned to the bird, who had been happily accepting the pets and snuggles this whole time, and gave it a little kiss on the head. “He’s not right. You don’t belong out in the trees. You totally might not have a little bird family to go to.” He sighed, before setting the bird off on the windowsill. “Don’t say hi to my grandbirdies for me.” 

The bird looked at him with a cocked head for a moment, before turning to some sound out the window and taking off. Dee watched with an odd sort of peace as Chickpea flew away. His eyes followed the bird as it fluttered down over the flower fields, and the snake witch’s attention was quickly snatched by the different servants who came in and out of the castle. The rushed too and from, setting up a few tables and chairs with different, delicious looking foods with mouthwatering scents that wafted up to him. 

And suddenly he was very aware of the rumbling in his stomach. Crap, when was the last time he and Remy ate? 

“Viiiiiiirrrrggggiiiiilllll, I’m really not hungry.” Dee whined from his seat, getting his older brother to look up once more from his book with narrowed eyes. 

Dee swallowed knowing the incoming momming that was about to happen. “Did you guys eat while I was away?” 

“In our defense, both of us can totally cook like you do.” Dee tried, intending to lessen some of the lecture he was about to receive with compliments. It didn’t work, as Virgil made an angry huff, and slammed his book down. 

“I swear to goddess, I leave for three whole days and you two are so thick you forget to eat! Seriously, you two need to take better care of yourselves! I-” Virgil’s rant was cut off by a few quick knocks at the door. Virgil’s eyes turned from his brother, to the source of the sound with narrowed eyes. "Stay here.”

“No way, mom.” Dee huffed, as Virgil rolled his eyes and went to open the door, revealing one of the servants.

“Good morning m'lord!” The chipper freckled girl beamed at them with a fake smile, as Virgil could feel the anxiety and fear radiating off of her. Poor girl must have drawn the short straw over the task of getting him. “Your highness has requested your presence in the garden for a mid morning brunch.” 

“And if I refuse?” Virgil challenged, arms folded as he scowled at the girl. She shrunk back with furrowed brows, as a guard stepped in from the side of the door. 

“M'lord, The king is insistent on your audience.” The guard hummed, a dark edging to his voice bearing a warning of ‘don’t make any trouble, kid.’

Virgil opened his mouth to utter some nasty comment to the staff, but just as he was about to spit something out, Remy put a hand over Virgil’s mouth and pulled him back in the room. 

“Don’t tell them we won’t be down in five minutes.” Dee chirped, before slamming the door. 

Dee turned back to witness as Virgil licked Remy’s hand to make the other pull away in disgust, before growling at the both of them. “Why did you say we’d go down?!”

“I wasn’t hungry.” Dee shrugged, as Remy offered a smirk. 

'Besides, I want to grill your boyfriends. Gotta make sure they’re quality ass for my little Virge.’ He winked, as Virgil lightly punched him in the arm. 

“Fine, we’ll go down and get some food. But there will be no talking to the royals. You two are to sit down and stay quiet, got it?” He seethed. 

‘Choice words there, Virge.’ Remy signed with a wink, ‘I promise I won’t make a peep.’ 

“I promise I won’t talk.” Dee said with a curled, grin as Virgil face palmed. 

“This is going to be terrible.”

—*—

“This is going to be terrible.” Roman sighed, dramatically draping himself across one of the chairs that had been set up in the garden. “Virgil is still mad with us, and I do not trust those two brothers of his an inch.”

Logan merely rolled his eyes at him. “From what Virgil has said about them, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He signed, resting a comforting hand on Roman’s shoulder. “Patton insisted that we needed to apologize for knocking Dee unconscious, so please be polite?”

“Polite! These are the Great Evil Witches we’re talking about!! What if Virgil’s biased- a fluke in his kind, and the other two are completely evil!” Roman cried, “I mean come on, Lo! If you hadn’t intervened the little one would have stabbed me!” 

“In their defense, they thought we had kidnapped their brother.” Logan sighed, flopping down into his seat and giving Roman a stern eye. “If someone had kidnapped me, or Patton, would you not also try to kill them to find out where we were?” 

Roman narrowed his eyes at Logan before letting out a huff and diverting both eye contact and the subject. “Where is Patton anyway? Shouldn’t he be here for this?” 

“He said he had a small meeting to attend to.” Logan hummed, dropping the subject seeing as Roman was too stubborn to concede. “He should be here shortly.” 

“He better, this was his idea after all.” Roman pouted. Ro had admittedly refused this little get together at first, but Patton had brought out his authoritarian King voice that made him cave every time. The tiny king insisted that the witches were guests in this kingdom, and they should be treated with the respect as any other noble. 

Roman whole heartedly disagreed. These witches were evil, he could just feel it. It was starting to even make him doubt his initial infatuation with the pretty little dragon witch. Could he really have been lured into a false sense of security by a pretty face, and butterfly light chuckle? 

Logan rolled his eyes at his husband’s childish behavior, just as Patton came running up from the gardens. “Sorry I’m late, I had to talk to Emile- and then I thought that maybe this brunch could use some flowers!” Patton hummed, gently setting the small bouquet in a vase and centering it on the table. Logan noted that despite his cheery demeanor, Patton was fidgeting with the spread a bit too much. He deduced that nerves might be getting the best of Pat beneath that sunshine smile. 

Logan took those busy hands, and brought them up to his lips so he could kiss every knuckle. Gently whispering into the skin there to ease his love, “It look’s beautiful Patton. I’m sure they’ll enjoy it.”

Pat’s face dusted with pink, as a bubbly chuckle escaped his lips. “I at least hope so! I want to give our new kiddos a warm welcome.” 

Before Logan could offer further words of assurance, the maid and guard they had sent to fetch the witches approached from the castle. They were alone, causing Roman to raise an eyebrow.

“Will our guests be joining us this morning?” The prince hummed, and the little maid furrowed her brows. 

“I uh- think so?” She mumbled, fidgeting with her apron. “I at least believe they said they’d be down in five minutes.” 

“Very well, thank you.” Logan sighed, dismissing the staff, and turning to Roman. Sneaking a side eye’d glare from Patton’s gaze, Logan mouthed 'behave’ to Roman as the other crossed his arms in a huff and pouted. He didn’t want to have to show these cretins chivalry! They were villains for Pete’s sake! Surely Virgil had to embellish some of their character- there was no way the brother’s his lover had spoken so fondly about were those two miscreants! 

Patton had started about serving tea, and Logan engaged Roman in a bit of a debate to ease some of the nervous tension before the three guests decided to grace them with their presence. Virgil leading the way, as the ram horned witch carried the little snake demon on his back. 

“Morning.” Virgil grumbled, curt and sharp. “Patton, Roman, Logan- This is Remy and Dee. Remy, Dee- The royals.” 

“Greetings,” Logan hummed, standing up to bow. “Welcome to the castle Heart, and thank you for joining us.”

“It’s not nice to be here.” Dee beamed, with a sinister smile. 

Roman scowled. “Listen here you little imp. There’s no need to be rude-” 

“Roman!” Patton cut in with a glare.

"He’s not being rude! That’s just how he talks!” Virgil growled at Roman who flinched with shock. “Dee and Remy got cursed. Remy can’t talk, and Dee talks in lies. He usually means the opposite of what he says!” 

“It’s not true. I’m totally capable of telling the truth.” Dee yawned, as Remy set him down to free up his hands. 

“W-what?” Roman’s face contorted in confusion. “S-so you can speak the truth?” 

“No, he can’t.” Virgil growled back. 

“Yes I can.” Dee huffed. “I’m totally telling the truth right now.” 

“Can he or can’t he speak normally?!” Roman cried in exasperation. 

“No!” Virgil shouted at the same time Dee hissed.

“Yes!”

“Dee shut your mouth for one second, so I can explain the situation. Please!” Virgil hissed, as the littlest witch didn’t even try to hide his laughter. Roman rubbed his temples groaning loudly, as Logan pursed his lips. 

“S-so, if Dee isn’t capable of telling the truth, that means everything he says is a lie- so if he says ‘yes, I can speak normally’ he really means that he cannot?” Logan tried, furrowing his brows in thought. 

"No, that’s not at all how it works.” Dee chortled, delighting in the frustrated looks he was getting from the royals. 

“Easy, easy now.” Patton cut in with a grin, “There’s an easy way to see if what Virgil’s saying is true.”

“Other than just believing me at face value?” Virgil growled, and Patton shot him an apologetic glance. 

“It’s not that we don’t believe you, but we just want to make sure- You’re all rather well known for playing tricks on people.” Patton reassured, and Virgil could only huff as he conceded. It wasn’t like what Patton said was in any way wrong.

“So, Dee.” Patton began, “Have we met before?” 

Dee furrowed his brows. “Yes.” 

“See, he can’t tell the truth!” Virgil huffed, in exasperation. “There’s no way you two could have met before!” 

Patton stared at Dee for a long moment before smiling. “One more question, just to be sure. Dee, is it springtime?” Patton hummed, placing his chin in his hands. 

Dee’s face twisted in a confused look, before he spat out, “No, it’s not obviously spring.”

"He’s lying.” Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Remy stared at Roman with a soundless chuckle- the witch being able to see the metaphorical light come on in the knight’s head. 

“O-okay, so he means the opposite.” Roman said cautiously, “T-then I suppose I owe you an apology for calling you an imp-”

‘It’s okay, just save that quick temper for the bedroom, pretty boy.’ Remy signed with a wink. Roman was a bit too distracted to notice him talking with his hands, as Virgil stood on his tip toes to smack the tallest witch in the back of the head.

“Remy, don’t.” The dragon spat, as the three royal’s exchanged confused looks. 

“What did he say?” Patton asked with furrowed brows.

“Nothing, just ignore him.” Virgil huffed, taking a seat as his brothers did the same. Logan took a sip from his tea and hummed. 

“I’m afraid none of us are familiar with sign, Remy. We don’t want to be rude by not paying you attention- perhaps we should find an interpreter?” Logan offered with pursed lips. He had hoped to converse with the witch. According to Virgil, Remy was as smart as he was unmotivated. Logan could only imagine what secrets a witch as old as the monster witch could reveal.

“Don’t bother.” Virgil snorted. “You don’t want to know what he says anyway.” 

Remy stuck out his tongue at Virgil, who stuck his tongue out back at him, and Dee swiped a pastry from a plate in front of him and crammed the whole thing in his mouth. Patton beamed at them, they were such a cute little family! He especially liked the little one, so cute compared to his big brothers! 

“Oh, Emile knows sign! I’m sure he could interoperate for us! Elliott, could you please fetch him for me?” Patton chirped, directing his attention to a young maid. He bowed at him with a small smile.

“Of course your highness, right away.” The maid answered, before darting off back into the castle. Virgil frowned.

“That’s really not necessary. I could always interoperate for him.” Virgil protested, but the others simply shook their heads. 

“It’d be rude of us not to provide a proper way to communicate with Remy.” Logan instructed, pushing up his glasses slightly, “Besides, if we ever need either of you for private conversations and the other isn’t present, it’s good to have someone to fall back on.” 

Virgil narrowed his eyes at this. “Not sure how much ‘private conversation without me’ I’d be comfortable with letting you guys have considering last time I left you alone you knocked both of them out.” He hissed, the royal’s visibly tensing.

Logan cleared his throat “A-about that. We’d like to formally apologize for the misunderstanding-” 

“I definitely care about that, all I want isn’t a rematch.” Dee cut in, muffledly talking around the third pastry he had shoved in his mouth. 

“A-a rematch?” Patton furrowed his brows. He looked to Virgil to help figure out what Dee meant, but Virge looked just as bewildered. 

Dee just knelt up on his chair so he was a little bit taller and pointed dramatically at Roman. “No, a rematch with him! You can use magic this time to weasel your way out of being defeated in not-honorable combat! You not-complete cheater! Don’t let your swordsmanship speak for itself you coward!” 

The royals were silent for a few dawn-out moments as they figured out what Dee had actually meant. The first was Logan who let out a snort, as Patton beamed at the little snake kiddo and Roman’s face curled upward into a confident smirk. 

Virgil facepalmed, groaning. “Dee, sit your ass down. There will be no rematches.”

“Now, now- don’t be so hasty my morose morning glory.” Roman butt in, earning a glare from Virgil which he ignored, “If the little rascal wants to lose at the captain of the royal guard, than who are we to deny our guest. I say after we finish up here, we’ll take this little challenge to the sparring grounds.”

“You’re so not on, prince underarm stink!” Dee shot back, a mischievous fire alight in his eyes, only spurring the knight on. 

Virgil groaned in mortification. “Hurt him again, and I swear to god I’ll eat you.” 

‘Ditto.’ Remy signed, ‘And don’t worry about the other day. I needed that nap like nobody’s business.’ 

Logan studied the witch’s hands for a moment, before raising an eyebrow to Virgil. “Oh, uh, he said he’ll also eat you if you hurt Dee, and not to worry about knocking him out, because he needed a nap.” With that, Virgil turned to Remy with furrowed brows, “What do you mean you needed a nap?! Remy did you sleep at all while I was gone?!”

Remy only offered the witch a shrug, and that turned into a complete motherly tirade from Virgil while Dee kept sneaking and shoving pastries into his mouth like he had to steal them and they weren’t just being offered to him. The royals watched the bickering with amusement. The once horrifying imagery of evil witches who cursed humans and burnt down towns was becoming more…humanized. It was hard to attach those alleged stories to these three nerds sitting in front of them. Roman especially was sitting uncomfortably. He had become a knight to slay them, literally raised from childhood with the one sole purpose of driving his blade through the chests of the dreaded evil witches that now sat before him. What he had thought of them and the reality that sat before him contrasted drastically. He never once thought of them as a family. Never once considered that two of them were unable to speak properly, or would even bother to have a similar interest in him. He never dreamt he’d fall in love with one of them, or that the oh so terrifying dragon witch was really just an easily startled worry-wart who cared far too deeply for his adopted brothers in a way Roman would never truly understand. 

He didn’t know how to deal with these feeling churning in his gut, and the moral crisis that warred in his heart. So he slid down further in his seat and stayed silent. 

Logan and Patton just observed with enthusiasm, their apologies known, and the two witches affected being seemingly uncaring to their actions had lifted a weight off the couple’s shoulders. Patton couldn’t get over how cute Dee was, and wanted to squeal every time he caught the little snake attempting to sneak one of his pastries. He had baked them with the littlest witch in mind. 

“Oh, Logan. Now that Remy’s here- he could probably help you out with finding those ingredients you needed.” Virgil pipped up after the bickering had ended. 

Logan’s blood ran cold, as all three of the royals froze at the statement. Remy arched an eyebrow at his brother. ‘Ingredients? What ingredients?’ 

“Logan said that in order to lift the curse there were some rare ingredients he needed to fetch, and a few days to prepare the spell. Since you're…well- you, I figured you’d probably be more of a help to him than I am.” Virgil hummed, innocently. Remy turned to look at Logan for a moment, and the mage swore he could feel the fear of the gods enter him as Remy’s mouth curled into a knowing smile.

‘Rare ingredients huh? Sure, I’d love to help.’ He winked, and a shiver ran down Logan’s spine. Patton and Roman exchanging panicked glances. ‘So tell me, cutie. What are these ‘rare ingredients’ exactly?’ 

Virgil furrowed his brows. “Logan Remy agreed to help, and wants to know what exactly it is you need.” 

“I-uh, ehem- I can’t recall the names off the top of my head. But I’d be more than happy to er- discuss it with you after brunch perhaps.” Lo stammered, feeling impossibly tense under that growing evil smirk on Remy’s face. 

Remy winked once, and Logan knew he was done for. Remy could tell they were full of shit. 

Just as the monster witch lifted his hands to sign some more, a loud voice burst through the conversation- and Logan had never felt more relieved. “Goooooood morning ladies, and germs! How are we doing on this fine day!” 

Like a deer in the headlights Remy froze. Every inch of that shit-eating, read-to-call-you-out-on-your-bullshit grin fell from his face, as the most gorgeous man the witch had ever laid eyes on came into view. His hair was the color of honey, and his skin was slightly tanned, and littered with freckles. A pair of oval shaped glasses sat precariously on his nose, and his face was lit with a smile that made the sun weep with envy with it’s brightness. But what really had Remy weak at the knees was this delightful creature was showcasing as much of his skin, and body as he could with this gorgeous little pastel sundress that blew passed his smooth legs in the wind, and caressed the broad curve of his shoulders. 

Remy was too much of a disaster bi for this. 

“Ah, thanks for joining us Emile!” Patton cooed happily, and Emile giggled- a sound that made Remy feel blessed he didn’t lose his hearing instead of his voice because the only other place he’d hear such a melody must be the heavenly summerlands itself. 

"My pleasure, my pleasure! Now, what can I do ya for, Patty?” Emile hummed, and Remy died a little inside, gods what an adorable accent. 

Pat smiled, and gestured to the disaster bi himself with a chirp. “Our guest here can only talk in sign, and I was hoping you could interoperate for him!” 

Emile turned to look at Remy, and his brother’s had to snicker at the awestruck appearance Remy had. Oof- Remy was in deep. Virgil elbowed him slightly chuckling quietly. “You’re gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that.” 

Momentarily snapped from the etherial beauty that graced him, Remy nervously (Nervously! Remy was never nervous!) signed to the newcomer. ‘Nice to meet you, Emile. I’m Remy.’ 

“The pleasure’s all mine Remy! I’m the royal councilor Emile. Welcome to the castle Heart! I look forward to working with you durning your stay here!” The darling man smiled at him, and Remy swore his heart stopped. 

Logan looked between the two and his face blossomed into it’s own smirk. He knew that look- Logan had just been graced with an ace in the hole. And it’s name was Emile. 

“Ehem, as you were saying, Remy?” Logan purred, arching a brow. Remy cast him a glare, but it ended with smirk as he lifted his glass in a silent ‘well played, nerd.’

Virgil had long since caught on to his brother’s complete heart-eyes for the councilor, and rolled his eyes to sigh. “Dee, enough sweets- you’re going to make yourself sick.”

Dee froze, mid-sneaking what would have been his sixth and seventh pastry to look guiltily at Virgil, before forcibly stuffing both of the little tarts in his mouth at the same time. “I don’t do what I want.” 

Patton was just over the moon with the adorable snake brother, and he leaned over to nudge at Virgil, “Hey, it’s okay! He’s going to need a lot of energy for his spar with Roman! I’m sure a few pastries won’t hurt! A growing boy needs to eat!”

“Yeah, Virgil. A growing boy doesn’t need to eat!” Dee cheekily echoed, words muffled by the sheer amount of flaky sweets in his mouth. 

Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose, “Patton, you are aware that Dee is much older than you, right?” 

Patton giggled at that, rubbing at Virgil’s arm. “Yeah, but look how small and cute he is! I can’t help but want to feed him!” 

“I am totally cute, how dare you!” Dee hissed, standing on his chair with eyes flaring up with a yellow glow. “I won’t teach you to call me small!” 

Roman and Logan both got into a protective stance, as Virgil and Remy simultaneously smirked. Patton’s face was riddled with fear, as the littlest witch summoned some bright yellow magic, and pushed it out at Patton. Roman and Logan both screeched in panic, diving to protect their king- but were only met with confusion as tiny, confetti-like, glowing stars sprinkled around the kings head. 

“Ohhhh, it’s so pretty!!!” Patton cooed happily, the knight and the mage blinking rapidly as they tried to comprehend what just happened. 

Virgil was in an all out cackle, as Dee’s face went from a look of menace to one of frustration, as he crossed his arms. “Dammit, that shouldn’t have turned you into a toad.” He humphed, crossing his arms and flopping back into his seat. As soon as he was sitting Remy rustled his hair. 

‘It’s okay. You’ll get it one day, Dee.’ He signed, and amidst the confusion, Emile gasped his translation. 

“I-I’m sorry, what?” Roman eventually gaped, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “What in goddess’s name was that all about.”

Virgil had just managed to calm down his laughter, wiping a tear away from his eye as he looked at the royals with a grin. “Dee’s not too great at magic just yet, so most of his spells come out in the form of those…star things. Though I’d still avoid calling him ‘small,’ or ‘cute,’ unless you wanna find dog shit in your shoes tomorrow morning.” 

“I’m cute.” Dee huffed, with a pout. “I’m not a evil witch.” 

Something in that caused a guilty stir in Roman’s guts. Not only was he hell bent on killing a family- but one of them was…practically harmless. “No, you know what?! I need some answers here!” The knight finally snapped, rubbing his temples with his face contorted in a scowl. “You three are supposed to be evil! You burned down villages, you ate people-” 

“We eat people!” Dee hissed, making a sickly face. 

‘Contrary to popular belief, we eat normal food. And yeah, we’ve caused a bit of a ruckus from time to time- but mainly just small riots that were completely justified.’ Dee signed, and Emile hastily echoed while Remy made heart-eyes at him. 

“Look Princey, we’re just trying to live our lives. It’s not our fault you stupid humans deemed us ‘evil.'“ 

‘How’d we even get that title again?’ Remy signed scratching at the base of his horn. 

Dee notably slumped down in his seat. “I totally didn’t sneak into the castle a few hundred years ago and wreck the place. But it was my fault! The king didn’t say he was unbeatable, and I didn’t prove him wrong!” He humphed, crossing his arms. 

‘Oh yeah.’ Remy added along, Emile translating for him. ‘To be fair, that guy totally deserved it. He was a tyrant.’ 

Patton furrowed his brows. “Are-are you referring to king Brephum Hart?” 

“Yeah! That wasn’t his name!” Dee chirped up, before pouting again, “Wasn’t a complete douche canoe, that one.” 

“Who was Brephum Hart?” Roman chimed in quietly, looking to Logan who shrugged. 

“Brephum Hart was the last king of the Hart tyranny.” Patton pursed his lips. “He enslaved his people and raged war on any and all magical folk. When the kingdom was eventually laid to ruin the next heir rebuilt under the name ‘Heart’ to symbolize an age of peace and reform, and wiped his name from the analogues so that no one would ever give him the credit of remembering him.” 

‘You’re welcome for that.’ Remy rolled his eyes. 

“But- but that happened 400 years ago…There’s no way you three could be there.” Patton huffed.

“We weren’t there.” Dee spat, “We’re not hundreds of years old.” 

‘Technically you’re hundreds of years old. Virgil and I are somewhere in the thousands.’ Remy corrected, silently chuckling at Roman and Patton’s awestruck looks. 

“T-that’s not possible, right Logan?” Roman tried, turning to his husband who had his brow furrowed in thought. 

“No, it’s more than possible- it’s likely.” Logan eventually sighed. “Mages, witches, and wizards tend to long outlive normal human lifespans. The more power one holds, the longer they’ll live.” 

‘Yeah, Virgil’s certainly robbing the cradle when it comes to you three-’ Remy began to sign until Virgil swiftly smacked him in the arm.

“Remy for the love of the goddess, shut your mouth.” Virge hissed, earning a sarcastic smile from his brother. 

‘Poor choice of words there, Virgil. How could you be so cruel to your brother!’ Remy mocked offense. 

Virgil rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Can it, you perv.” 

“I-I’m sorry, are we just going to ignore the fact you three are basically immortal?!” Roman spat, as Dee rolled his eyes, and propped himself up. 

“No.” He spat, having long grown bored of the conversation and deciding he was done talking. “We’re not going to spar now.” 

“W-wha-” Before the prince could protest, Dee got up and grabbed his hand forcibly dragging him off to the armory with more force than one would expect from such a tiny frame. 

‘While they’re doing that, Logan- could I talk to you in the library.’ Remy’s face twisted upwards into a smirk. ‘I’d love to see the progress you’ve made on your curse lifting spell.’

Logan gulped, looking at Emile who offered him a supportive thumbs up, and then at Virgil who had his eyebrow cocked. “I suppose that would be appropriate.”

“I’ll come too. I want to see how long left we’ll have here.” Virgil tried, but Remy lightly pushed him back in his seat.

‘Nah, you keep your eye on Dee and make sure he doesn’t kill pretty boy there. I’ll handle the curse stuff.’ He smirked, leaning in a little closer so the other two couldn’t see him. ‘Besides, I’m hoping I can ditch the nerd so I can make out with the cute one in a closet or something.’ 

"Pfft-” Virgil rolled his eyes, punching Remy’s shoulder lightly. ”-fine you perv. Have fun striking out with your interpreter.” 

Remy stuck out his tongue at his younger brother, before turning and following Logan and Emile into the castle. Virgil watched after them, anxious thoughts quickly growing of all the things that could go wrong with Remy out of his sight- until Patton pulled him from his thoughts by placing a hand on his. 

“Shall continue on to the sparring grounds?” The little king hummed, a warm smile gracing his features. As mad as Virgil was with the royals, he was still weak for the way the world stopped when Patton grinned at him. 

“Y-yeah, sure. Lets go.”

—*—

For someone who was 4'2” and as thin of a toothpick, Dee sure did have a lot of strength. Roman could only wonder where the little witch was packing such force as he was hurled into the armory like a cotton-stuffed ragdoll. The knight rubbed his wrist where the witch had gripped him so mercilessly, as Dee wandered over to the different swords and scored. 

“I don’t need to know how tall you are.” Dee hummed, as Roman raised an eyebrow at him.

“Um, 5'9"?” Roman responded, warily. He made a motion to grab one of the various swords from the wall, only to have his hand harshly slapped away by Dee. 

“I will stand for my opponent having an inadequately measured blade.” The little witch hissed. 

Roman’s face contorted in confusion, “What? What’s wrong with these swords?!” 

“Not everything!” Dee barked back, picking up the sword that Roman had reached for, and holding it up to the knight. “This blade doesn’t come up to your waist and had a not completely imbalanced hilt. It won’t make your swings slow leaving you open for attacks.” The little witch spat on the sword before tossing it to the side, and scouring the other weapons. 

Roman narrowed his eyes at the witch pursing his lips. “How do you know so much about swords?”

Dee smirked back rolling his eyes, “While you weren’t off experiencing romantic and sexual attraction, I didn’t study the blade.” he chortled, before picking up another sword and holding it up to Roman. “This one won’t do.” 

“O-okay?” Roman murmured, picking up the blade. He was still adjusting to how the little witch talked- it was much easier when it was an obvious lie, but when his lies came out as familiar phrases, he had to give pause. 

Roman noted Dee made a beeline for the blade he had used when he first attacked the castle. The knight almost even smiled fondly of the look of pure glee that grew across the witch’s face. “Ehem, are we going to spar? Or, are you and the sword going to need a moment alone together first?”

Ro could only chuckle as the little witch made an exaggerated gagging noise, and hissed at him. “Do be gross. Come off.”

“I was just kidding my serpentine squire!” Roman chortled, making his way from the armory to the sparring grounds. Once in the arena he could easily spot Patton and Virgil sitting comfortably in the sheltered stands. The knight made a dramatic bow, and Pat giggled enthusiastically while Virgil rolled his eyes in a huff. 

“You can’t flirt later! Pas guarde stink-for-brains!” The littlest snake witch hissed impatiently, drawing his weapon. “I’m not looking forward to besting you this time.” 

“Oh? Quite sure of yourself aren’t you?” Roman shot back with a cocked grin, drawing his own sword. “Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is.” 

“You couldn’t use a phrase that at least made sense.” Dee deadpanned, rolling his eyes. “More talk, less fight, sir butt breath.” 

With that Roman’s face turned into an offended scowl, as he lurched forward and made the first attack on his opponent. Dee almost effortlessly blocked it with his blade, pushing Roman back and readied for the knight’s next strike. They danced around each other in a circle, one going in with a flurry of strikes while the other blocked, until Roman made a downward swing at Dee and the little witch somersaulted to the side in a dodge. Roman went in for a strike whilst Dee was on the floor, but the snake witch managed to stop him with a swift kick to the chest- knocking the wind out of Roman’s lungs. 

“Quite the low blow for someone who spoke so admittedly about honorable combat.” Roman wheezed, as Dee got his footing. 

“Hey, I was the one who attacked a man on his back.” The witch condicended, with a smirk. “If you can stand the heat, don’t leave the kitchen.” 

“Gods above, and you accuse me of using phrases that don’t make sense!” Roman laughed heartily, as he went back in for another swipe. 

Up in the stands both Patton and Virgil’s eyes were glued to the fighters. Patton’s eyes lit up with elated joy, and Virgil’s with cautious anxiety over his little brother. The fearful dragon witch hadn’t stopped chewing on his thumb nail, or bouncing his leg since he and the king sat down. 

“We should stop them, this is going to end badly-” Virgil started, but Patton quickly hushed him. Sliding his small hand in the palm of the claw Virge was biting and gently tugging it away from the witch’s mouth. 

“Everything will be fine Virgil,” Patton cooed, soothingly. “let them have their fun.” 

Virgil let out a baited breath, feeling the king’s warm fingers lace with his. He could feel the steady thrum of blood pumping under the other’s skin, attempting to lull him into a state of calm. Virgil dared to peer at the tiny king and was met with those sunny blue eyes that rivaled the sky in hue. For a brief moment they weren’t fighting, there was no swordplay, or kingdom. All there is, and would ever be was the love Patton held in his eyes, the star dusting of freckles across his blushed cheeks, and the hypnotic magnetism of those plump pink lips that Virgil loathed to long for. 

“You don’t fight like a grandmother!” 

“I take that in the highest honor! My abuela was the best fighter in the land!” 

“I wouldn’t rather fight her than you!” 

Virgil and Patton’s attention was stolen to the bickering fight below. All the anxiety that was stolen by Patton’s eyes quickly rushing into Virgil’s bones once again, as Dee launched another flurry of strikes onto Roman. 

Roman’s brow was dripping with sweat, and Dee had long since ditched his coat amidst the back and forth. Both of their white shirts now stained with dirt as they dove into the dusty ground to avoid each other’s strikes. Dee was pushed back forcibly by Roman’s blade, and rolled backwards, quickly getting up on his feet and blocking with a smirk.

“You seem rather confident for someone on the verge of being defeated.” Roman huffed, a child like grin across his face. As much as he hated to say it- now that their lives weren’t on the line he was rather enjoying his swordplay with the little witch. He’d yet meet a knight, nor warrior who had the skill the young basilisk showed. 

“Perhaps I don’t know something you do.” Dee chortled back, heart pounding with excitement and an enthusiastic fire in his mismatched eyes. 

“Oh? And what’s that?” Roman panted with a chuckle.

“I am totally right handed.” Dee quipped, and that was all the warning Roman received as the little witch hooked one of his feet behind Roman’s knees, and kicked. The knight rolled back into the dirt with a grunt, and looked up with a bemused smirk as the witch tossed the blade from his right hand to his left. 

“Tricky, little witch.” Roman mumbled, before quickly getting up on his feet and getting ready to block Dee’s next round of attacks. 

They went back and forth like this for a long time, an intricate little dance with each step and shuffle back and forwards kicking up the dust and dirt. To the two onlookers it almost seemed like they were an equally matched pair. What Dee lacked in height, and brute force he made up for with speed and ingenuity. And what Roman lacked in dexterity, and quick thinking he made up for with poise, and well practiced moves. 

As time passed however the two warriors began to burn out. Fatigue started to settle into their bones, as their moves grew less striking and more sluggish. They were both breathing heavily with sweat dripping off their faces, but eyes alight with determination not to lose to the other. 

Virgil and Patton were on the edges of their seats, hands locked together in a death grip as Roman fumbled a step and Dee seized it as an opening. A well timed strike at an awkward angle and Roman was sent tumbling backwards, his sword skirting off to the side. Before the knight could even wipe the sweat and dirt from his eyes Dee had his blade at the other’s neck. 

For a hot sizzling second, Roman’s heart stopped in his chest. One of the great witches whom he had been raised and trained to kill, a creature of chaos and evil who wanted nothing but the detriment of his kingdom, had a blade to Roman’s throat. In this moment it’d be so easy for the little witch to kill him. Just a slight fall forward would render the prince impaled at the hand of the legendary basilisk witch.

Roman’s wide eyes met with the sinister miss-matched snarl. Malicious imagery licked the young knight’s mind as he kicked himself for being so foolish and getting tricked into this position. The witches weren’t to be trusted, and yet here he was, awaiting an unknown fate at the hands of the fanged menace. 

But before Roman could find the heart to spit and challenge, the blade was removed. The darkened expression on Dee’s face melting to one of an unspoken respect, as the littlest witch held out a hand. 

“I wouldn’t call that my win, sir stupido.” The witch panted. Roman looked at the offered hand for a bewildered second, face breaking out in a hysterical smile.

“I suppose so, Jack the fibber.” Roman took Dee’s hand and yanked him down into the dirt with him, rolling on top so he could rub dirt into Dee’s sweat streaked hair with a laugh. “Best two out of three?”

“Pssh! Not in your dreams, princey! I didn’t win fair and square!” The witch squawked, doing his best to wriggle away from Roman’s grip with no luck. 

A resounding roar came from the stands, as the warrior’s audience of two applauded and cheered with enough enthusiasm to rival a full stadium. “THAT WAS AMAZING YOU GUYS!! OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS- IT WAS SO CLOSE!“ Patton whooped, as Virgil unceremoniously dove from the stands into the arena to rush over to Dee’s side.

“You’re fine, right? He didn’t get you anywhere?! You’re not hurt?!” Virgil fawned, whether it was over Roman or Dee was rather unclear- the dragon witch showing a maternal-esque concern over both the human and the witch. 

“I’m not excellent! That wasn’t so much fun!!” Dee cheered, as Virgil let out a sigh of relief. 

“Great, because you’re not doing that again anytime soon. You both almost gave me a heart attack at the end there.” The dragon sighed, as both the Knight, and the Basilisk’s faces dropped into crestfallen expressions. 

“What? No, Virgil- it was just a friendly little game! Nothing to stress over!” Roman consoled, as Dee pouted and crossed his arms. 

“No, Virgil. Don’t come on! This wasn’t the most fun I’ve had sword fighting since the last time we took over the palace.” Dee whined. “Please please pleeeeaaassseeee don’t let us do it again tomorrow!” 

Virgil clenched his jaw. “No Dee. That’s enough- I don’t want you two to ever have each other in such a dangerous position again!” 

Dee gave Virgil a hearty glare, before his gaze drooped. If Roman didn’t know better, he would almost say the littlest witch looked on the verge of tears. “You always let me do anything fun. I’m great at magic like you and Remy. Why can I have this one thing?!” The little witch grumbled, as Virgil’s face pulled back in a pained expression. 

Roman was quiet for a moment, before sighing and putting a reassuring hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “Look, you’re his older brother, and I won’t go against your wishes. But Dee is a great fighter- better than any of the knights in the kingdom,” Roman didn’t miss the way Dee’s face shot up with a hopeful awe, pride gleaming in those teary eyes of his. “-and if he really enjoys it, I’d happily fight him again. But I will assure you no harm will come to either of us in this arena. I swear it on the knight’s honor, the moment things look like it’s getting too rough we’ll stop. So please? Just let him have this?”

Virgil stared hard at Roman, but the prince didn’t let up his own steady look. Eye’s pleading on the basilisk witch’s behalf. After way too long, Virgil let out a long groan as he rubbed his face. “Fine! I’ll think about it if you both agree to take a bath. You stink to the high summerlands.” 

Roman’s face cracked into a broad smile, as Dee’s face lit up with glee. The younger witch jumping up and down in celebration like a small child with a new toy. Virgil continued to sit there and groan into his hands, undoubtedly regretting the decision immediately.

While Dee was celebrating, Roman pulled closer to Virgil. The knight’s breath tickling the long pointed ear of the dragon witch as Roman purred. “You’re a great older brother.” And placed a chaste kiss to the side of Virgil’s temple. 

The whole of the dragon witch shivered head snapping up to look incredulously at the knight who winked as the witch’s pale face heated up with a blush that rivaled any of the reddest roses in Logan’s garden. Before Virgil could even gawk or gasp, Roman stood up and started heading over towards where Patton had hugged Dee and was swinging the little witch around in pride and excitement, congratulating him on his win. 

Virgil’s eyes fixated on the sight. His two…infatuations openly embracing his Dee with the burning pride he felt for the littlest witch every day. Showering him in the love and appreciation that Virgil tried to show him every day, but had ultimately failed. It dawned on Virgil that here, in the palace, Dee could get something that Virgil could never provide. It wasn’t his fault- Dee was good at sword fighting and neither Virgil nor Remy were any good at it. But had he really been so blind to seeing how inferior, and insecure Dee had grown over his lack of magical ability? Why he took so much to swords, since it was something he was good at? 

The feeling of having failed his brother gnawed at his chest slightly, but the sight of his two romantic prospects filled him with a new unknown feeling. Maybe alone, he’d fail at providing Dee the opportunities he sought-

-but maybe, just maybe, he didn’t have to do this alone.

—*—

To say Logan was anxious was the understatement of the century. As he sat in an armchair, directly across from one of the most powerful, and most ancient witches he had ever been in presence of, and having said witch know that Logan had been feeding his brother lies to keep him here at the castle, well-

It was a little nerve wracking to say the least. 

‘So,’ Remy signed for Emile to echo after letting Logan squirm in silence for an obscenely long time. ‘secret ingredients, huh?’

Logan gulped at the cheshire grin that had curled on Remy’s lips. In front of Virgil, he knew Remy wouldn’t try anything. But now that they were alone? The things Remy could do to him were in varying degrees of horrifying. “Yes, um. T-the curse I used against him- unjustly, might I add, and I’m sorry about that- was very old. And calls for several-”

‘Don’t bother lying to me about ancient texts, nerd. I was there when they were written.’ 

Logan paled, jaw clenching as Remy seemed endlessly at ease. The power dynamic was present, and very obviously shifted in Remy’s favor. “That is- I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Logan tried.

‘Suuuuuuurrrreeee you don’t.’ Remy rolled his eyes, ‘Look, you don’t need to play coy with me. I’m in on your little game. You wanted to keep Virgil here for some reason, so you made an excuse. I get that!’

Logan’s brows furrowed, as he exchanged glances with Emile who shrugged. “You- you do?”

‘Of course I fucking do! I could make your head spin with tales of the dumb shit I did to get someone to bed with me!’ Remy let out a soundless snicker as Emile’s face went red having to translate that sentence. ‘But, I gotta be a good big brother, so-’ Remy leaned in, scouring his face into a maliciously serious expression that made the hair on the back of Logan’s neck stand on end. ‘-What exactly are your intentions with my brother?’

“In-intentions?” Logan squeaked, as Remy snarled.

‘Don’t play stupid with me, mage. What do you want with Virgil?!’ Remy’s hand movements were quick and snappy, and his body language spoke a loud threatening language Logan didn’t need Emile to interoperate. 

“N-nothing insidious, I promise you!” Logan shot, feeling a little bit of tension draw from the situation as Remy arched an eyebrow. “It’s just- I just- My husbands and I are rather…taken, with him! I assure you we’d never pressure Virgil into anything thought! And if he wants to leave I’ll remove the curse and set him free straight away! I just, I wanted the chance to-”

‘Oh thank fuck, you’re only into him.’ Remy visibly relaxed, flopping back into the chair. ‘I was worried you were like, after his blood or something.’

Logan blinked a few times, adjusting to the emotional whiplash the witch just put him through before eventually collecting himself, “No! I would never harm Virgil! I just wanted the chance to, you know, get to know him!”

‘Look, you don’t need to spell it out for me. I know you want to meet his little pocket dragon-’

“Wait, Virgil has a tiny dragon? I thought he was the dragon?” Emile spoke up, looking innocently at Logan whose face burned up with embarrassment. 

“Emile that’s not-” Logan was interrupted by Remy snapping a few times to get Emile’s attention. The witch making a few signs that were lewed enough for Logan to roughly guess what he was saying, as Emile’s face went red. 

“Oh- oh. My mistake. Um- anyway, you were saying?” The poor councilor tried to encourage things back into the conversation, as Remy smiled and winked at her. 

‘We can talk a little more in-depth about that later, sweet cheeks.’ Remy signed directly at Emile before turning to Logan. ‘Look, I don’t mean to sound crass, but I’ve been trying to get Virge laid for literal centuries. If you want to take a swing at it, then I’ll be your handicap.’

“You…want to help us court your brother?” Logan said slowly, brows furrowing. 

‘Fuck yeah, Virgil needs some good men in his life. You’ve seen how strung out he is all the time- that kind of stress ain’t good for anybody!’ Remy signed with exaggerated hand movements, occasionally running a hand through his hair in a huff, ‘He works so hard to look after Dee and I- the least I can do is help someone who wants to look after him for a change.’

Logan’s heart fell for a moment, as his chest swelled with an unidentified emotion. It was almost awe-inspiring how much the brothers cared for each other. How close they were…Logan had thought back on how much Virgil had talked about his brothers- how the witch never brought up himself. Virgil was selfless to the point of self-sacrificing. It both made Logan swell with pride for his newly acquired love, and have his heart break for him at the same time.

‘That being said,’ Logan’s head snapped up as Emile’s voice and Remy’s hand motions brought him out of his thoughts. ‘If you break his heart, or if he finds out and this doesn’t end well- I’ll have your head on a pike.’ 

Logan gulped, the previous intimidation the witch had coming back in a full force. “D-duelly noted.”

Remy’s face broke out with a cheshire grin. ‘Alrighty then. With that understood- here’s the plan…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're all caught up with where I am on tumblr, so you ao3 darlings will just have to wait for the next update to be written ^^ Sorry, not sorry!
> 
> I didn’t get the chance to explore Emile as much as I wanted, but I can promise you he’ll pay a much bigger role in chapters to come ;) 
> 
> Many thanks to all of you lovelies who’ve written me fanfiction, made fan art, and even mADE YOURSELVES YOUR OWN PLUSHY VIRGIL DRAGON I’M STILL YELLING!!!! Y'all are the best, and punkle is so proud of you!! <3


	6. If two boys make out, and no one is around to see it, is one of them really a dragon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who are new here: Virgil is one of three great ‘evil’ witches, or as he's more commonly known, 'The dragon witch.’ After King Patton Heart, and his two prince consorts face off against the dragon witch Prince Logan- the court's mage, curses the witch and he loses his dragon form. The trio immediately fall head over heals for the witch and offer to reverse the curse back at the castle. Virgil, feeling way too vulnerable without his dragon form, goes with them. They all start to develop feelings for each other, when Virgil's brothers, Remy and Dee, try to save him in a botched rescue mission. After Dee faces off with the two princes, and Remy is defeated by a magical mystery mage- The two witch boys strike up an odd friendship with the men trying to woo their brother. Remy concedes to helping them court the terrifying dragon witch, while also trying to see if he can swoon a certain royal court councilor. 
> 
> For those who aren't new here: Dee is left alone and conclusions are jumped to. Virgil goes on a romantic outing with the royals, and Remy gets to know his interpreter a little better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're rolling along on pace with my tumblr ^^ Hope you guys enjoy it!!!

"So, you're trying to tell me that Virgil's older brother and quite possibly the oldest witch alive discovered we were lying to Virgil, cornered you alone in the library, and offered to help you to bed him?” Roman gawked incredulously at his husband, from across the chess table in their shared bedroom. His eyebrows where up to his hairline with disbelief- Patton's expression mirroring his own from his own seat on the floor amidst the fluffiest pillows he could procure. 

Logan pursed his lips, looking hard at the board and deciding his best move. “That's putting it bluntly, but yes. Remy offered advice to help us with courting Virgil.” 

Roman's eyes narrowed, his attention never leaving Logan's face even as the other moved and finished his turn. “That's awfully…Helpful, of him. Are you sure he didn't secretly curse you or something?”

“Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he did- but I doubt it.” Logan hummed, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smirk. “Such things would make him look bad, and he seems to have caught a certain fancy for our Royal Councilor-”

“What?! Remy's got a crush on Emile?!” Patton gasped, shooting up from his pillow nest on the floor, and practically bouncing in place with stars lighting his eyes. “Oh my gosh that's so wonderful! I don't think Emile's ever dated anybody before!!” 

“‘Dating' might not be what the horned witch is after there, mi amore.” Roman snorted quietly, earning a half-hidden chuckle from Logan and a scornful look from their king, “Regardless, it's awfully convenient.”

“Agreed,” Logan quipped, quickly regaining his composure. “And our little chat ended up being quite insightful with regards to a figurative ‘Plan of Attack.'“

Roman's eyes immediately lit up with intrigue, and Patton leaned in from where he was standing. “Oh yes, and what is this plan?” The knight purred. 

Logan smiled, picking up the queen on the board and moving her forward. “Alright, here's what we'll do.”

——

“You totally shouldn't have seen the look on his face!! It was worthless!” Dee animately retold, flailing his hands around and splashing water from the ornate tub onto the tiled floors. Remy rolled his eyes, smirking as he experienced some of the backlash of Dee's splashing and attempted to get more shampoo into the little witch's hair. 

‘Hold still will you? It's going to run into your eyes.’ He impatiently signed with sudsy hands, but Dee wasn't paying attention. 

“And Virgil didn't say he's going to let us spar again tomorrow! I'm not at all excited!! I totally couldn't become, like, the best sword fighter in the land!!!” Dee splashed around displacing the water and turning to look at Remy, “If I can't beat the captain of the royal guard I totally can't beat everyone else! Taking over this castle wouldn't be a breeze!!”

Before Dee could go on with his enthusiastic babbling, Remy quickly dumped a small pail of water over his head. Dee sputtered, and wiped the sudsy water from his face and hair only to open his eyes to Remy signing sternly. ‘We agreed, no taking over the castle! Don't even START to think of it!’

“I wasn't kidding!” Dee whined, with a pout. Remy returned the look with folded eyes and a cocked brow. “Okay, I wasn't half kidding. But c'mon Remy- it wouldn't be the best!”

'No! No more mutiny talk!’ 

"Mutiny isn't for boats, dork.” Dee huffed, turning back into the tub, and slinking down into the warm water. Remy rolled his eyes and stood up from his spot to wanter over to the window. Dee's eyes followed his brother as the chimera witch just stared out of the window for a moment.

‘What if there was another way we could stay here?’ Remy signed slowly after a moment. Dee cocked his eyebrow curiously.

“I know exactly what you mean.” 

‘What do you think of the royal family? Do you like them?’ Remy's hands hesitated for a moment, before he continued. ‘Do you think they're right for Virgil?’ 

Dee pursed his lips and huffed, “I can totally see how you could do better than not only a not prince, but a not knight, and not king all at the same time. They totally don't have the means to give him a better life.” 

‘Yeah, but what do you think of them? Do you like them?’ Remy dragged his eyes from the window to connect with Dee's.

Dee stared back for a few moments before furrowing his brows. Did he like them? The knight was sure fun to fight with- that's for sure. But it's not like he got the chance to give them an in-depth review. He hadn't really given them much thought. He was too focused on the food and the battle to worry about whether or not they'd be good suitors for his brother. Wasn't that Remy's job?

Dee didn't know anything about romance, it was just something he felt so…removed from. He'd met many people he liked, and even some he had strong bonds with- but he'd never experienced any kind of attraction to them beyond being pals. Romance was like an event he was watching happen from a window. A specter but never an active participant. 

He realized he didn't know how to answer his brother. He didn't really have any opinions on the royals.

Dee opened his mouth to speak, but could already feel the claws of a headache digging into the base of his skull. A small ebbing throb warning him that he was entering a territory he couldn't go. Neutral ground that repulsed his presence.

He never gave much thought to neutral statements, or not having opinions before he was cursed. He never thought about communication in general- it was just something he did. But even hundreds of years later he couldn't shake the hold their curse had on him- both literally and figuratively. 

He wasn't hindered by it, but he had to be careful. There were certain avenues of communication he couldn't go anymore. In his opinion, Remy had gotten it much worse. He had a much better handle on it now that he'd developed their hand speaking language enough that it spread, but when it first started out the immense guilt that stung Dee's core whenever Remy got frustrated from not being able to speak, or have he and Virgil unable to understand what he was trying to communicate was potent. Dee couldn't wash away the horrified look on Virgil's face when he realized what happened with even the strongest of bleach. 

‘I see.’ Remy gently pulled Dee from his thoughts, with slow fond movements. The much taller brother striding over to the bathtub and rustling Dee's wet hair. ‘Well, when you're ready to get out there are fresh clothes on the counter. Be sure to dry well by the fire or else you'll get cold. I'm going to go find Virgil.’

Dee just grunted an acknowlegement, lest he stress himself out into more headaches. 

—-

‘Hate to be the bearer of bad news-’

“I'm going to stop you right there. You do like being the bearer of bad news. You enjoy it even. It's who and what you are.” Virgil huffed, crossing his arms, and arching a brow. “Anyway, continue.” 

'Well, if you insist, drama queen.’ Remy rolled his eyes, ‘Turns out we're going to be here a while. The nerd's gotten himself in quite a pickle, and it's going to take some time to straighten out.’

“Oh you've got to be kidding me.” Virgil groaned rubbing at his temples. “Remy we can't stay here! Who's going to gaurd the forest?! If the fae rulers find out we're gone they'll-”

‘Who says they're going to find out? Virgil, hundreds of years have passed with little to no incident. What's a few weeks?’ Remy attempted to console, but Virgil gave him a wary look.

"See, you say that- but when we're not there is EXACTLY the right time for all hell to break loose.” 

‘Okay Debbie Downer- lets go stop this theoretical hell without your dragon form and see how well that goes.’ Remy huffed, ‘We're kinda at a loss here. My monster form is only a big, slow, wall without your fear powers. And we can't exactly count on Dee's magic to stop anything- so we're better off just staying.’

"HHHHHNNNNNGGGGGGG FINE, you're right.” Virgil finally relented, crossing his arms and leaning over the balcony. “I'm just- I'm anxious okay? What if something happens and the fairy queen gets mad and takes back the eggs?”

‘She's not because nothing is going to happen.’ Remy patted Virgil on the back a few times before smirking. ‘Besides, she'll have one hell of a time trying to find them.’

“I guess.” Virgil sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I just, I dunno. Being here has made me feel all kinds of weird.”

‘Weird? What kind of weird?’ Remy pursed, ‘Like, I'm-Displaced-By-My-Surroundings weird, Or Oh-My-Goddess-I'm-Developing-Feelings-For-Three-Gorgeous-Men weird?’

“Um?” Virgil paused searching Remy's face for something before hanging his head and sighing. “Yes?”

‘Oof, that bad, huh?’

Virgil took a deep breath "Look, you're my best friend-”

‘Wait, I'm your best friend? That's kinda sad considering I'm your brother and all.’ Remy winked and Virgil gave him a weak punch to the arm before picking up again. 

“I was going to say, asshole, that I wanted to know what you thought of the princes.”

Remy paused for a moment, before a cheshire grin crossed his face. ‘Awee, is my lil dragon prince catching feelings for the royal family?’

“Oh shut up,” Virgil groaned. “Y’know what? Forget I even asked.”

‘No, now I want to answer just to annoy you.’ Remy beamed tapping his chin a few times before going to sign again. ‘Well, I think they're…clumsy. But they mean well. Give them time and some proper training and I think they may be worthy of your dowery.’

Virgil snorted, shoving Remy in the arm. “Thanks, prick. But I don't think I'm cut out for royalty.” 

‘Awe, why not?’ Remy smirked, ‘Doesn't every fairytale prince need a dragon?’

“Yeah,” Virgil chuckled darkly, “To slay, at least.”

‘Well, arguably they do. Have you even SEEN that knight’s ass? You could bounce a gold piece off of it- and don’t even get me started on the pretty-boy mage.’ 

“I’d prefer you didn’t.” Virgil groaned in mock disgust. Remy just continue to smirk as he shrugged. 

‘I’m just saying, they’re hot. And rich. And powerful. And completely into you. You’re an idiot if you pass them up, and a liar if you try to tell me you’re not in the slightest bit attracted to them.’ 

“I’m not-er, I don’t know?! I just want the curse removed so we can go home!” 

‘Liar liar- your pants are on fire because you’re a flaming gay for three hot royals.’ 

“You’re the worst.” 

‘Thank you, I try my best!’ Remy gave a little bow, just in time for a maid to approach. 

“M’lord, Prince Logan and Prince Roman wish to see you in the courtyard at once.” The small servant bowed. Remy gave Virgil a side eye. 

‘Welp, duty calls! Good luck with your boyfriends Virgie. Don't forget to work what your dragon mama gave you!’ 

And with that Remy dashed off to find his own prince/ess charming before Virgil could throw him off the balcony. Leaving him to follow the maid to their awaited destination. 

——

Dee's hands were starting to get pruny, but goddess above was he not ready to traverse the cold to get out when it was so warm and relaxing in the tub. 

He didn't know how long it had been since Remy left, but in that time he did a whole load of nothing, and certainly no thinking whatsoever to their placement here at the castle. Nooooooo….

Okay, maybe he did. Maybe he thought about it a lot.

He just wanted the best for his brothers. They deserved the world and then some for all that they had been through making sure he was safe and taken care of. But he always imagined it'd be him who gave them that. He'd thank them for everything they did for him by becoming awesome and giving them a happily ever after with just the three of them.

Now there were all these new idiots. And they were threatening his idea of happily ever after.

He never really cared about Remy, or Virgil's love life- because it was just never something that entered into his reality. Virgil never brought boys over, and Remy never stuck around a partner for long- so why worry about it?

Now it was in his face and it was worrying him immensely. 

Resentment started to build in his chest. Who were these losers trying to court Virgil anyway? Sure they were rich, and from good families, and were literally royalty. But dammit that was HIS big brother and like hell they were going to take him away! Their stupid knight couldn't even beat Dee in a sword fight!! How could they protect a dragon from danger!!!

No. No, Virgil belonged with him and Remy. Where he's always been, and where he always should be. And Dee would make sure of it. 

Finally taking a deep breath, Dee launched his body out of the lukewarm water and quickly scrambled for a towel. It was warm, and fluffy, but not warm enough as the chill started to enter his skin. 

Stupid cold-blooded body. 

Darting, and nearly slipping- Dee rushed from the bathroom to a cozy spot near a lit fireplace. Gods bless his brothers for having the foresight to have it going so he could properly dry off, wet clothes and mild spring would be the literal death of him. 

And he couldn't have that. Not when he had dates to ruin and brothers to cock-block. 

Placing himself in a crosslegged sit he basked in the warm glow of the flames feeling his body temperature rise once more. With one end of the towel he dried off his hair and neck, moving down his limbs to try and speed up the process. He had things to do, he couldn't wait for air drying! 

A small noise came from the window, momentarily distracting him from his task. Turning to look, he caught a familiar blue bird perched just beyond the closed window.

“Chickpea, my not little buddy!!” Dee squealed, momentarily tearing himself from the warm spot by the fire to let the bird in. 

The bird chirped enthusiastically, as he opened the window. A brush of spring chill wafted in, and Dee couldn't help but shudder and immediately want to return to his spot by the fire. The things he did for bird love. 

Chickpea fluttered into the room, perching on a nearby surface, and Dee followed cooing at him and slowly inching his hands forward to pet the soft tuft of feathers. “I didn't just know you'd be back! My not-favorite little boy! You're not just the cutest little bean.”

The bird responded gleefully to the affection it received, fluttering onto Dee's thin fingers, and on the back of his hand with ecstatic chirps. Dee smiled happily at his little friend, feeling a light in his chest that only interacting with cute small creatures could bring. Bits and pieces of his earlier stress started fading away with the onset of this cute little distraction. 

“I didn't do so many cool things since the last time we met! My brother didn't introduce me to the royal family, and I didn't fight and totally win against the captain of the royal guard! I'm not the coolest, aren't I Chickpea my not little nugget!” Dee beamed. He never really had a pet. Sometimes snakes or lizards would follow him around, but it was less cute when he could understand what they were saying and say stuff back. But this little guy was something else. It was less like talking to a person and more of spouting off things to an unending fountain of love. Or, maybe that was just projection. Either way he couldn't help but squeal a bit as the bird nestled against his palm. 

“I'm not having fun here! But I don't want to go home. I'm totally sure I like my brothers getting hit on by not total strangers. And I'm completely fine with the idea of them taking my family away. I'm totally not lonely now that they have new people to spend time with…” Dee trailed off, feeling the old sting of the stress again. He had to dry off and get dressed so he could go after them. He didn't have time to be playing with a bird.

With a long sigh, and a final cuddle, Dee set down his friend and moved to the armoire. Remy took his clothes to the servants to wash, since he got them covered in dirt- spare his binder which he didn't wear for the fight. But there had to be something here that could fit him, right? All the while as he filtered through tunics and slacks that were beyond his frame, and dresses that would fit at the cost of immense dysphoria, Chickpea chirped and squawked in protest of being put down. The little avian hopped from the bed frame, to the ornate tables, trying to catch the young snake witch's attention to no avail. The littlest witch was just about to lose hope as he came to the last of his prospect without finding anything remotely usable. Curse his tiny frame, why couldn't he just have wide shoulders like his brothers- this would be so much easier. Gods, why didn't they think to bring other clothes-

An odd scratching noise came from the dresser near the window. With a forlorn sigh, Dee turned to investigate- only to see Chickpea scratching at a strange package wrapped in brown paper he hadn't noticed before. How long had that thing been there? Did one of his brothers bring it it?

Forgetting his dilemma for a moment, Dee approached the package and cautiously moved the bird to the side. Who knows what kind of magical fuckery could be in that thing! Like hell he was letting his son get caught up in that mess! The first thing he noticed was the white postcard with his name scrawled in pretty gold calligraphy, proving it wasn't from either of his brothers. As talented as they were at important things, they both had absolute shit handwriting. He could imagine it was from the claws, but he was never sure. With growing interest, Dee took the note and flipped it over- revealing more pretty scrawling in what had to be the most glittery ink ever conceived. God, royalty was so extra. Squinting to see through the sparkles, Dee deciphered the art-like writing:

‘Hiya kiddo!

I really enjoyed watching your fight today! I'm glad you're getting along with Roman, and you're quite the skilled swordsman! I just couldn't help but want to give you a little prize for winning, so hopefully you won't mind wearing these while we clean up your other clothes.

I know Virgil mentioned you get cold easily, so maybe this will help! Tons of love!

-King Patton Heart’

Oh, so he was getting a gift for winning? That was…surprisingly nice of him. Too nice. There was something fishy going on. This package obviously contained a prank of some kind! Dee smiled to himself- cheeky move, king. But he wasn't going to be bested at his own games. Trickery was his middle name after all (okay no it wasn't,) and he was more than wise to the signs of it (he certainly was not.) 

In a very cat-like gesture, Dee nudged the package off of the table with the back of his hand and turned his nose up at the satisfying flop it made to the floor. Chickpea squawked in surprise, hopping off the desk and flapping to the floor to investigate the pile of paper. 

“Stupid king can totally fool me! I'm absolutely not onto his tricks! Whatever's in there I totally want to know.” The tiny witch remarked to his feathered friend, as he turned to investigate more furniture. There had to be some sort of drapery that he could fashion into clothes- the curtains were looking pretty promising aside from the fact the hideous pattern made him want to burn them down. 

While he contemplated either making clothes, or committing arson, Dee's ears twitched at the sound of scratching and paper tearing. He snapped his head to the source, only to find his darling little boy picking apart the paper with it's beak.

“CHICKPEA YES!” Dee screeched, diving to protect the bird from whatever mess may erupt from the package- be it paint, fire, or other substances. 

But surprisingly (or not) nothing happened. And Dee stood there gawking at the torn paper and cupping the protestful bird to his chest. 

There was…fabric? In the paper? No sparks, or goo, or ungodly creatures like he'd expect from a prank. With careful hands, he set his tiny friend on the windowsill, and crouched down to investigate. Brushing and tearing away some of the paper revealed a nice, silky pair of black trousers, a white dress shirt, and an undeniably soft, plush black and yellow sweater, adorned with tiny sparkly stars, and a little embroidered snake looking up at them.

The king…got him clothes? That was- suspiciously kind of him. 

Dee regarded the clothing for a few moments. They looked warm, perfectly tailored to fit him, and expertly made. There was no conceivable way that a non-magic user like King Heart, or any of his servants could construct such garments since this morning. And he only arrived the day before last- how long ago did the king plan this? Had he been anticipating Dee's arrival prior to their botched rescue attack? 

He ran his fingers over the sweater once more. The feel on his fingertips fuzzy, and inviting- Like care had been put into every stitch of it's design specifically for him. Dee wanted to resist this offering, he really did. A mighty basilisk like himself would not be won-over by gifts and pageantry! 

….Okay, maybe he'd be slightly swayed by gifts and pageantry. It wasn't every day he got nice new clothes. Especially ones his brothers didn't have to spend hours making. 

He turned to address Chickpea's thoughts on the matter, but found the windowsill vacant. The darling creature must have taken off in all of Dee's confusion. 

With a sigh, and slight excitement, Dee closed the window and went to get dressed. 

——

Remy had to admit, the architecture of this place was a grand improvement since the last time he destroyed these halls. The prior castle was such a drab and dreary place, but now it seemed much more open and vibrant. His footsteps echoed delightfully against the marble floors and white stone walls of the labyrinth like hallways of the royal abode.

He could get used to staying here. Although his stay would be much more enjoyable if he could find his lovely ‘interpreter.’ He hadn't seen her since they parted ways from the library, and she had told him to find her in her office if she needed anything- but asking for directions to that office was a handful when none of the staff understood you. 

Sigh, the things he'd go through for a pretty face. Especially a pretty face that was dusted in freckles, bespectacled, and constantly smiling with cute hums bubbling off her lips.

Oof, he might have caught it bad for the Royal Councilor. But at this point, he was too in it to care.

After an agonizingly long twenty minute romp through the brightly lit, and elegantly decorated castle halls, he rounded the corner to catch a glimpse of a gently flowing skirt dancing around a gorgeous set of hips. Long legs merrily striding down against the tiles, without an ounce of awareness to what they were doing to the heart of the monster witch not but a few feet away. She stood out like a gorgeous flower against the monochrome interior, making even the most spectacular of art look dull, and lifeless in awe of her. Remy could feel his heart stutter, and his breath hitch as he just stood for a moment gazing at the sight before him. The rush of feelings he had from this morning returning with a vengeance. 

He had found his lovely little songbird. 

Moving quickly, but silently the tall witch crept up behind the little councilor. Without being noticed he snaked his arms around the smaller girl's chest and tugged her close to his body. The closeness providing him with the tantalizing scent of her skin, warm and awash with cinnamon and nutmeg. She was even softer than he had imagined she’d be, her skin soft against the smooth silk of her clothing. Remy needed more, and he needed it now. With his arms still around her chest, he signed. ‘Hey there, babe. Why don't we find somewhere a little more private and get to know each other?’ 

His spine shivered delightfully as the sound of Emile's songlike laugh fluttered from her lips and she leaned back into him unknowingly enticing him further. “Awe thanks for the hug Remy! If you had something to talk about you should've just stopped by my office! Here, let's head there together and we can chat!” 

Emile gently detangled herself from Remy's arms, catching one of his hands and leading him down the bright, twisted hallways toward her office. He smirked to himself as he traced his thumb over her thin fingers. She was so naive, and that only made him fall for her more. The thought of her blushing as he signed her the true nature of his attraction toward her made his heart race and melt. He could only imagine the surprised gasps that would come from his sweet little darling as he stole kisses from her sweet lips. And yet, at the same time, there was this undeniable urge to be sweet to her. To wrap her up in his arms and cuddle her close as she slept. To listen to her chat endlessly over various fixations that took up her life that moment. To be the one to make her smile and laugh, to catch those slender fingers in his and pull her in and protect her.

Oh geez, he really had it bad. 

It was in these daydreams that Remy found himself caught quite off guard when the adorable little Emile rammed him against the white bricked wall, forcing the towering witch against it so she could attack his lips like a ravenous angel, just out of sight by the intricately carved pillars that surrounded them. Soundless surprised gasps escaping from Remy’s lips, as he felt the rough caress of stone on his back, and the warm body of Emile press up against him. His face heating up at the notion of her attractions towards him, as a bright blush covered his cheeks, and she stole the air from his lungs.

With a little nibble and a smirk, Emile quickly pulled back with a giggle, flipping back to the feigned innocence as she stepped back into the light of the hallway. Remy’s breath caught in his throat as he marveled over how etherial and angelic she truly was. “Sorry, I got a little impatient.” 

Remy's heart doubled in pace, as she pulled away from him, humming a bit as she started to walk down the hall bright again, hips swaying side to side in a flirtatious, knowing way. He stood in shock gawking at her, what on earth was that?! D-did she just make the first move? To REMY of all people. Was she really BESTING him at HIS OWN GAME?!

Almost sensing his inner turmoil, Emile spinned around, a devilish smirk curling up on her lips. “Awe, what's a matter? Don't tell me you're all bark and no bite?” She chuckled, the light innocence of her tone betraying the dubious intentions of her words.

With a gulp, he followed her down the hall- like a sailor trailing the siren's song, eyes trained on the hypnotic movement of her skirt. The taste and feel of her lips still lingering on his, with pulses of electricity, and the sound of her humming filled his ears making him reel. He might have underestimated her a bit….Okay, a lot. But two could play at this game. He wasn’t about to be out-flirted by a mere human. Even an adorably cute one.

In a spark of spite, Remy returned her surprise attack tenfold- using his superior height and strength to pick her up by those hypnotizing hips and pin her against the wall. He pressed his forehead to hers, eyes blazing with dubious intentions as he bared his fanged teeth and licked his lips in a way that made even the succubi melt before him.

But Emile just giggled, booping the witch’s nose with her finger and wrapping her legs around his waist. “Awe, well aren’t you just the cutest thing trying to be all intimidating!” She lowered her gaze, lip curling up in a cheshire’s grin. “Though I’d advise not to show me that tongue unless you’re prepared to use it.” 

Remy’s eyes widened as a his blush deepened. In that one fell swoop, Remy realized he was out of his league. Remy was never out of his league. He swooned creatures from other realms without even breaking a sweat. But now he found himself weak at the knees to this charming little songbird. What kind of sorcery had this creature possessed to be able to make Remy swoon, he’d never know. He didn’t think he wanted to know either. 

As she gripped the base of his horns, and pulled him in closer- Remy submitted to the currents of his songbird’s call. 

He had it so bad, and he hoped the lovely affliction would stay forever. 

——-

“You called, your royal pain in the ass?” Virgil chuckled as he entered the stables where Roman stood in his rider's finest besides a white horse that was just as dramatic and elegant as Virgil had suspected it would be. 

“That we did, my midnight weary-dark-and-dreary!” Roman fired back, the grin on his face blinding compared to the hay covered floors and worn wood beams that made up the stables. Virgil vaguely wondered if this was the sole building they left standing from the original castle- none of them were evil enough to harm animals after all. 

“We concluded that since the weather was fond that a day out would be a welcomed change of pace.” Logan hummed, reigning his own, charcoal colored horse from the pen. “And considering how you've been cloistered behind the castle walls, we'd invite you to join us.” 

Virgil narrowed his eyes for a moment. “I appreciate the sentiment, but aren't you forgetting something? It's going to be rather hard to miss the two prince consorts riding alongside the wicked dragon witch of the west.” The reptilian man scoffed, wrinkling his nose. 

“The course we've planned on going on was scouted beforehand by the guards.” Roman reassured happily, “We'll be undisturbed by any of the people.”

“And Patton agreed to meet us at a designated area.” Logan added on, “He's planned a picnic, so best not to keep the king waiting.”

With that Roman held out a hand to help Virgil on the steed, a cheshire grin curling on his face as he purred, "Now, shall we?”

Virgil wanted to scoff and snark them right out about how stupid this idea was. But, if he was being honest, the thought of the little king being sequestered in the woods alone and vulnerable more than encouraged his anxiety to go make sure he was safe.

“You're such morons.” Virgil grumbled, taking Roman's hand and situating himself on the horse, before Roman himself hopped on. The witch couldn't hide his blush feeling the warm way Roman's form enveloped him from behind as the knight took the reigns. 

“Alright, are you just about ready, my love?” The prince hummed, low and warm in Virgil's ear. For a moment the dragon's heart skipped a beat, until Logan answered back.

“As ready as I'll ever be.” The mage sighed, trotting up besides them. Of course. Virgil was in the presence of two husbands afterall. He shouldn't be thinking such things.

Of course, this was Roman we're talking about. The prince smirked as he caught on to the color rising at the tips of Virgil's pointed ears, and made sure to keep close so sweet nothings could be whispered whenever he got the chance. 

With a small kick to the horse's sides the pair trotted off into the woodland paths heading to their romantic destination.

—-

“Do tell me they're gone. That's totally what I wanted to hear.” Dee huffed, folding his arms and scowling up at his older brother. 

‘They’re on a date, Dee. Just leave them alone.’ Remy signed, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned back on the tree he was sitting under. It was mid afternoon, just an hour and a half shy from dusk. The air was just warm enough to not be scorching, but cool enough to be comfortable. The grass was plus and the duo had a perfect view of the gardens just beyond the stables. ‘You literally have an ENTIRE castle to explore, you don’t need Virgil to entertain you 24/7.’

“That’s totally the point!” Dee hissed, running his hand through his hair in a panic. “They totally couldn’t be killing, or hypnotizing him out there!” 

‘Don’t be so dramatic.’ Remy shook his head, a soft smile on his face. ‘They’re in love with him, they’re not going to kill him.’ 

“That’s totally better!!” Dee stomped his foot, kicking up grass and dirt as he took out his frustrations on the earth “Idiots don’t totally do irrational things in the name of love.” 

Remy smirked, ‘Okay Virgil. You wanna go over everything else that can go wrong until you’re an anxious mess?’ If he could chuckle at the glare Dee gave him, he would. Every once and a while Dee would dig himself into a mental hole, causing him to do all kinds of stupid things. It was a trait him and Virgil shared, so every once and a while Remy would act as a voice of reason to the both of them.

Was he ever heeded? Absolutely not. But that never stopped him from trying.

“Your face isn’t dumb and you’re not covered in bug bites.” Dee scathed in response. He knew he was being childish, but he couldn’t help it- he was beyond frustrated. He didn’t like that Virgil was out there ALONE with the royals in the woods. They could be stealing Virgil away right now as they spoke, convincing him that he didn’t need his brothers and the royal family could provide everything that he wanted and more. 

And, well, Dee wasn’t just going to sit around and let that happen- now was he. 

‘Bug bites? I don’t-’ Remy started, before his face went into a deep blush and he adjusted his collar to cover his neck more. ‘Yeah, bug bites. Pesky mosquitos- Anyway, that’s a nice outfit. Who gave it to you?’ 

Dee looked down at his sweater and slacks. The little stars and snake glittering in the sunlight, and plush fluffy material, while effectively making his chest appear flat, also made him appear soft and huggable. Even despite putting his tie on, the whole ensemble was undeniably cute. Though he couldn’t deny it was one of the most comfortable things he owned, it undercut his fierceness a considerable amount, and no one would ever take him seriously in it. 

He scowled. This must have been a ploy. The knight and the king were in on it together- The knight would get him dirty and the king would humiliate him with these adorable clothes. Never mind that he was the one who had challenged the knight to the duel. They were all trying to make a fool of him, and steal his brother away. He got the indiscriminate urge to rip apart the garment all at once, and twisted his head away from it.

“Its something. Do ask me about it.” Dee hissed, turning away from his brother and heading towards the stables. 

‘Wait! Where do you think you’re going?’ Remy signed frantically, but was ignored since Dee’s back was turned to him. With a huff, Remy quickly followed his little brother signing question after question. 

Dee ignored them. If Remy wasn’t going to protect Virgil from himself, then Dee would just have to do it alone.

—-

The towering trees made a gorgeous canopy drenched in warm red, and yellow sunlight as the afternoon began to sink into evening. The rhythmic lull of horse hooves treading through the underbrush enchanting Virgil into a feeling of peace as he simply enjoyed being back out with nature once more. It never really dawned on him how much he missed the natural elements of the woods. Witches were always strangely attuned to nature, so he had never noticed it’s presence before. But now, after being cooped up in the castle for so long, he felt right in the hands of the great mother. 

Or, he would if he wasn’t at the hands of one distractingly attractive prince.

Roman was teasing him. He knew it. Roman certainly knew it. And Logan was too far behind to provide aid to a dragon witch in such a compromising situation. Not that Virgil thought he’d actually help him in this situation, the traitorous gay.

“Has anybody told you how cute you are?” Roman purred in Virgil’s ear, causing the witch to shiver. “The way your eyes sparkle in the sunlight is enchanting. One day, I hope you look at me like that.” 

“We’re almost there.” Logan hummed from behind, sounding slightly amused. “Not that watching you two flirt hasn’t been enjoyable.” 

“Oh shut up, both of you.” Virgil groaned, putting his face in his hands. “That’s it, no more talking until we get to Patton.” 

“You’re even cuter when you’re flustered.” Roman remarked, with a devilish grin. “So adorable and innocent for a mighty dragon witch.” 

“I’M NOT LISTENING!” Virgil yelped, spooking the horse just enough for it to jump- causing Virgil to cling onto Roman out of panic.

“Darling, if you wanted to snuggle you could have just asked.” The knight chuckled, enjoying the sight of the witch’s face growing even more red as he bared his teeth and hissed. 

“I swear to god if you don’t get me off this horse this instant I’m going to eat all of you.” 

Logan cleared his throat, with a bemused smirk. “While I’d be overjoyed to take you up on that offer, I’m happy to inform you that will be unnecessary. We’ve arrived.” 

Roman chuckled under his breath, as Virgil gawked incredulously at Logan’s innuendo. The aforementioned mage leisurely dismounting his horse, and leading it towards the clearing of trees. Virgil’s eyes trailed after the prince, as Roman slid off his own horse and held out a hand to capture the dragon’s attention. 

“Would you like me to help you off the horse, or have the two of you bonded over this journey?”

“Fuck you.” Virgil scowled, smacking the hand away and attempting to dismount- but quickly losing that spark of confidence as the horse shuffled a bit. Roman laughed as he reached for Virgil’s sides to help him down. 

“Is that a threat, or a to-do list? Either way, I’d be more than happy to entertain it after dark.” The prince winked as Virgil sputtered. These fucking royals were going to kill him, why on Gaia’s green earth did he agree to this? He was so doomed, he was wholly unprepared for this amount of flirting. 

Wallowing in an existential crisis, Virgil followed as Roman took the horse’s lead and moved them to the forest’s clearing. 

The forest opened up to sand, gently sweeping down to meet sparkling blue waters that shined with the colors of the sunset. The orange hue bed of rocks stretching on interrupted for what seemed like miles just beyond a little campfire pit, and a small picnic where their king sat waving at them. 

Patton had appeared to go all out in the preparation. Atop a luxurious and intricately designed blanket was four fluffy pillows surrounding little stone pan that contained delectable looking charcuterie, a little plate of adorably decorated desserts of various kinds, and four crystal wine glasses with a few bottles stationed in a bucket of ice nearby. Patton sat comfortably on his pillow with a little tin in his lap of what the witch could only imagine was cookies, and grinned warmly as the trio parked their horses and walked up. 

“Afternoon, my love. The spread looks delicious.” Logan hummed, leaning over and giving Patton a fond kiss on the forehead.

Patton giggled gleefully, and beamed. “Why thank you! Hope you don’t find this too cheesy, Virgil!” 

“I take back my compliment. This is terrible.” Logan groaned at the pun, Roman breaking out into a snort while the witch just stood with shock on his face. This was…surprisingly nice. The view of the sunset falling over the water was breathtaking. The beach was secluded and gave an air of privacy, and the food was artfully prepared by Patton- Virgil had to concede to himself that this was probably the nicest, and most romantic thing anybody had ever done for him.

Of course, he couldn’t let the princes know that. Not after the unending flow of flirting- it’d only get worse if they caught on that he was actually feeling swooned. So, he quickly schooled his face into an unimpressed grimace as he raised his eyebrows to the princey. The knight pressing his hand against his chest in mock offense. “Would it kill you to be a little more enthusiastic? We’re doing this for you!” 

“Wow this is the most fun I’ve ever had. Amazing, fantastic, wonderful, exhilarating, what’s a girl like me to do but swoon. Lovely, spectacular, I’m running out of words to say-” The witch fired back, with the most resoundingly dead-inside voice ever. 

“Wow, really putting all your acting skills on show for this aren’t you, ‘The tragedy of lo-crime against humanity.’ Roman sighed.

“That one wasn’t your strongest.” Virgil hummed, smirking at Princey’s frustrated groan.

“I may have blown all my best references in our earliest encounters.” 

Virgil mocked surprise. “Oh, you don’t say?” 

“Okay boys, this is getting to be a bit munch.” Patton cut in, feeling a feud brewing. “You breader come sit down, I won’t wheat for you forever!” 

“I want a divorce.” Logan groaned, taking his seat next to Patton, looking down at the now-empty tin of cookies with a cocked eyebrow. “Patton, roughly how many cookies did you eat while you were waiting?”

The king went quiet, looking down at the ground for a moment before mumbling, “…I ate them gently.” 

“Patton.” Logan sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. For a moment, Virgil could see the life leaving his face. The witch snorting with a fond smirk, as he took his seat and Roman followed. 

“How early did you set out to prepare all this, Patton?” Virgil asked, leaning over and swiping a few pieces of meat before shoving it into his mouth. 

“I went out earlier morning to get all the ingredients and came out here around noon.” Patton beamed, “I’m usually up earliest in the morning, so I offered to do it.”

“Hm.” Virgil hummed, in acknowledgment. “Can’t relate. I’m not an early bird or a night owl- I’m more of a permanently exhausted pigeon just flailing through life trying desperately to hold it together long enough.” 

Patton made an indiscriminate, concerned whining noise as Logan pushed up his glasses. “Well, as someone who concerns themselves with your health, I’m going to have to ensure you get adequate sleep-”

“Brilliant, so you’re sleeping with us from now on!” Roman interrupted, gleefully wiggling his eyebrows. “In more than one way, should you choose to desire it.” 

“Absolutely not.” Virgil huffed, taking a piece of cheddar and shoving it in princey’s mouth to stop him from saying anything else stupid. “I have my own room. Besides, I need to watch my brothers.” 

“They seem rather well equipped to take care of themselves.” Logan hummed, grabbing a piece of bread and a slice of cheese. “Besides, should taking after them really come before your sleep schedule?”

“You’ve only known them for a day and a half, give them some time.” Virgil snorted, folding his arms. “And yes, it absolutely should. You don’t know what kind of chaos they’ll get into if left unsupervised for too long. When we get back to the castle, don’t be surprised if it’s up in flames.” 

“Emile wouldn’t let that happen.” Patton chuckled, grabbing a pastry and tossing it into his mouth. “Besides, the guards can handle it.”

Virgil giggled, “Can they though? I mean, Dee beat Roman after all.” 

The knight opened his mouth to argue, but Patton immediately cut him off fearing another bought of bickering, “Roman, can I interest you in some wine? I got your favorite!” 

All arguments were dropped, as the prince turned with a gleeful face. “Fantastic! Please pour me a glass of that sweet-sweet rotten grape juice.” Roman bolstered loudly, while Logan’s face drew into a look of horror and disgust.

“Do you take constructive criticism?” 

“Absolutely not.” Roman cut off, uncorking the bottle and pouring himself a glass before offering to pour one for Virgil.

“Uh, I’m more of a tea guy.” The witch hummed. Truth be told, he never really drank. Remy was the only one of them who seemed to, since Dee was often mistaken for a child and no one would serve him any alcohol. Not that he’d enjoy it, Virgil could imagine with how childish Dee could be, that the little witch would retch at the taste of booze.

“Oh! I have sparkling apple cider too!” Patton chirped, grabbing one of the other bottles and uncapping it. “I didn’t know if you drank, so better safe than sorry!” 

“That was….thoughtful of you.” Virgil mumbled, trying his best not to show how touched he was that Patton would even consider his preferences. “Thanks.” 

“No problem, my love.” Patton hummed filling his glass up with the carbonated juice. Virgil’s eyes darted away to avoid the lovestruck gaze that the king was presenting him with, and ducked his head to hide the growing blush on his face. It was so much easier to dodge these attempts at flirting with Roman and Logan. He could curse and spit at them- but Patton was to soft and sweet for that kind of treatment.

Seemingly unaware, or uncaring of the tender moment the king and the witch were sharing, the knight held up his glass and cheered. “Lets have a toast; to the insanity that is us and this strange relationship between three humans and a literal dragon we’ve all fallen for. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Here, here.” Logan hummed with a smirk, raising his glass as well. 

“Here, here!!!” Patton chanted enthusiastically, lifting his glass so quickly some of the liquid splashed out of the edges. 

The trio all turned to look at Virgil expectantly. The amethyst eyes shifting between their faces and, for the first time in a while, really pondering the absurdity of the situation. Three men where so fucking gay that they married each other in a strange triangle relationship, and didn’t give an inch of thought as to what that might mean for their kingdom. These flaming disaster homosexuals literally ran 1/3rd of the country; and here they were, trying to seduce a dragon into sleeping with them despite what effect it could have on their status, and relationship with the people they ruled over.

It was stupid. Completely insane. Nobody in their right minds would ever do something this stupid. But here these three idiots were, and here Virgil was right there with them.

With a snort, and a small smile, the dragon witch raised his glass. “Here here.”

——

“Shouldn’t we be heading back soon? It’s getting dark.” Virgil hummed, watching as the late afternoon sky hung so low that the stars were starting to poke through. The picnic had been…nice. With jovial conversation and only a few boughts of playful bickering. Virgil almost shot juice out of his nose when Roman and Logan got in a heated debate over whether or not bigfoot was real and if marrying him would be considered valid in the court of law. The witch couldn’t help but find the princes strangely charming when they weren’t trying to make a move on him. He found he enjoyed the royals more when they were in their natural state- just being themselves with him around to observe and maybe throw in a point or two. 

Not that they weren’t also completely stupid and the whole thing was moronic at best. But he also found them strangely entertaining. 

“Hm,” Patton hummed, gently catching Virgil’s hand and lacing their fingers together. A small squeeze sending a pulse of warmth up Virgil’s forearm. “I thought we could camp out here for tonight?” 

“What?!” Virgil gawked, feeling a tiny bit tricked and a little betrayed, but not enough to dare tear his hand away from Patton’s sweet caress. “What about my brothers?!” 

“Emile is watching them, so I can assure you they’re safe.” Logan hummed, rolling up the legs to his pants and sticking his now bear feet into the soft, cool sand. “She may not look it, but Emile is a force to be reckoned with.” 

“So, you can afford one romantic evening gazing at the stars.” Roman tacked on, wrapping his arm around Virgil’s and pulling him in close. “This beach has the clearest skies in the kingdom. It’s perfect.”

“To be honest, I may have just wanted an excuse to watch the stars with you.” Logan hummed, turning from the sky to look at Virgil like he was the most beautiful star in the solar system. “Funny enough, I seem to forget all time and space when you’re around me though.” 

“Wow, laying it on thick- aren’t you guys?” Virgil chided, rolling his eyes and pulling his arm away from Roman. “Alright, fine. Let’s look at some stars, you nerd.” 

Logan’s lips curled into a fond smile. This was all going exactly as Remy had predicted it would. He may have been the most flirtatious and unpredictable witch Logan had ever encountered, but he also knew Virgil the best. And his advice with Virgil’s love for the water, and stars and his preference for privacy was exactly what they needed to take the next step in this romantic entanglement. 

Virgil even looked like he was enjoying himself. Something that made Logan’s chest bloom with the warm expanse of adoration he’d come to understand was ‘love.’ 

“Come,” Logan beckoned, stealing Virgil’s hand away from Pat’s as he gestured to a small group of large rocks nearby. “We should have an excellent view of Ursa Major tonight, and I’d love to explore it with you.” 

“Ro, lets go build a sandcastle!” Patton beamed excitedly, snatching his other husband’s hand and leading him to the shoreside to start construction.

Roman laughed, his boisterous voice echoing through the night air as he followed his little king. “Absolutely my love! We shall build a grand kingdom to rival our own!” 

Virgil watched the two pair off, smiling in spite of himself, as Logan led him to the rocks and found a comfortable place for them both to perch. “They can be quite adorable, can’t they?” Logan hummed, his eyes matching Virgil’s gaze as he looked after his two lovers. 

Virgil snorted, “More like childish- it’s almost hard to believe that Patton is a king sometimes.” 

“Sometimes a child-like innocence does a kingdom well.” Logan mused, his eyes glowing with fondness. “When I first met him I couldn’t believe he was the king either. But the more I hung around, the more I discovered how that probity and kindness benefitted his people greatly. No matter what he always put them before himself, and did his best to rule fairly and honestly.” He smiled, before turning to Virgil with a warm smile, and a face the witch could only describe as prideful. “He really is a good king.” 

“I believe it. At least he’s far better suited than the last guy I encountered at the kingdom.” Virgil sighed, allowing the statement to hang in silence between them for a few moments before mumbling, “You must really love him.” 

“I love both of them. They’re my whole world.” Logan’s face beamed, as he turned back to his husbands. “Nay, they’re my whole universe. A collection of stars and planets that pull me in to gravitate around their majesty.”

“Sounds nice.” Virgil hummed, a pang of sadness coursing through his chest. Logan was right, they were practically celestial beings. And Virgil didn’t belong with them. He belonged here, on Earth- Watching after his brothers and serving Gaia with every breath of life she’d given him. He belonged in the mountains with the dragons, and in the forests among nature. Not in the stars.

“It’s far more wonderful with you in it.” Logan hummed, turning back to catch Virgil’s eyes. “You’re like the moon, keeping the delicate tide in balance and illuminating the dark with your brilliance.” 

“I don’t think so.” Virgil bit his bottom lip, eyes turning downcast to the ground. “I’m more like a gaping black hole ruining everything. Perhaps I just don’t belong in your universe.” 

With one swift movement, Logan gently grasped Virgil’s chin, and turned his head so their eyes connected. Virgil was stunned to find the usually suave blue hues of the mage’s eyes alight with a strange kind of fury Virgil couldn’t place. “Don’t you ever say that.” Logan warned, voice low but not menacing. “You see, your amethyst eyes are the closest thing to galaxies I’ve ever laid eyes on and I can’t bear the thought of losing such bliss. If you don’t belong in my universe, then it’s not a universe I want to live in.”

All of the rebuttals, and self-deprecating remarks Virgil had immediately dried up on his tongue. He didn’t know how to respond to this- this unbearable tension. There were no words that he could use to break the spell that had befallen them. Only baited breaths, and the underlying anticipation of a kiss.

Virgil took a shaky breath, his pulse doubling as he found he couldn’t tear his eyes away. “Logan-” 

“Don’t mean to interrupt-” Roman cut in, startling the couple as they snapped back in surprise. They had been so absorbed in one another they didn’t even notice the sand castle construction had been completed, and camp construction had begun. “But Logan, my love, Patton could really use your help setting up the tent.” 

“Ehem- and why can’t you do it?” Logan grumbled bitterly, glaring at his husband who smiled cheekily back at him. 

“I’m afraid, I just can’t seem to figure it out. Truly someone of your intelligence is far more suited to this sort of thing?” Roman cooed back, effortlessly stroking Logan’s ego to get his way. 

Logan huffed, “Fine. I’ll be but a moment.” 

Virgil watched with mild amusement as Logan hoisted himself off the rock and trudged his way through the sand where Patton was unsuccessfully attempting to set up the tents around the campfire. With Logan out of earshot, the witch turned to the knight- an eyebrow cocked in snark. “Pfft- Really?”

“What?” Roman furrowed his brows, in mock offense. “I’m no good at putting up tents.” 

“Suuuuurrreeee you’re not princey.” Virgil chided, a cocky grin growing on his face. “I just can’t believe you’d cock block your own husband. That has to be grounds for a divorce, or something.” 

“AH!” Roman scoffed in full offense, posing somewhat dramatically. “How dare you accuse me of something so dastardly! I swear on my life, my intentions were pure!” 

“Yeah, pure bullshit maybe.” Virgil snickered, “Admit it pincey- I know you just didn’t want him to be my first kiss because you wanted to be.” 

Roman pouted, “If someone as gorgeous as you still haven't been kissed then clearly the universe was having you wait for someone as fabulous as me to come around.” He mumbled before puffing up his chest in a belligerent way. “But that’s besides the point! You know nothing about me. You have no grounds to assume my motivations!” 

“Oh, but I do. I know you quite well.” The corners of Virgil’s mouth curled into a smirk, as an uncharacteristic rush of confidence washed over him. It was fun, for once, to be the one doing the flirting. To be the teaser instead of the teasee. It was almost an addictive kind of game and he was enjoying the immense shit out of it. “I know you want adventure, that’s why you’re here standing in front of me. Why you sought me out and set after to take my head. You want to rebel like everyone else. You want mystery in your life, passion, romance… and maybe even a little danger.“ Virgil leaned in, just close enough so he could hear the hitch of Princey’s breath as the dragon’s breath could be felt on the knight’s lips. “And how much more danger and mystery could you get beyond romancing The Great Evil Dragon Witch? Is there even a thrill out there that could satiate you after me?” 

“Perhaps.” Princey breathed, steadily inching closer to the maliciously tantalizing lips. “But the only way to truly know is to find out just how thrilling making you mine will be.” 

“Bold words, knight.” The dragon purred, flames of playful spite licking at his pulse. “Seems rather ambitious to assume you could have me after a few sweet words, and one measly date.” 

“Bold of you to assume this was all I have planned.” The knight purred back. Their chests were touching now, as the mere millimeters of air between them grew thick with tension. “Rest these words, witch- You will be mine.” 

Virgil chuckled darkly, every breath of which Roman could feel shooting electricity through his veins. “Well now, is that a threat or a promise, your highness?”

“Play your cards right, and it’ll be both.” Roman hummed, with a blinding grin.

Virgil snorted, a genuine smile gracing his fanged face, and making Roman fall deeper and deeper in love with him. “You cocky dork.” 

“Emo nightmare.” Roman fired back, leaning in close enough for their noses to brush.

“Prince and the pompous.” 

“My midnight’s dreary.” 

“Oh shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

For once, Virgil entertained the idea. He pondered just how delightful it would be to silence those smart-ass lips by crushing his own into them. How amazing it would be to drop all reservations, say fuck you to the rest of the world and where he belonged and just steal the air from the prince’s lungs. How soft and warm he would be, how good he’d taste on his lips-

For once, Virgil was feeling brave.

“DON’T MAKE ROOM FOR ARTEMIS, YOU LICENTIOUS HEATHENS!” 

Well, never mind all that, I guess. 

——

Grim was, what other people would consider, ‘lonely.’ Xe didn’t really agree with that though, Grim was just fine on xir own. If other people didn’t understand the appeal of sequestering themselves out in the middle of the bog between the human realm, and the Fae lands- being free of almost all human contact, at one with the swamps and bayous- then it was their problem, not xirs. 

Xe guessed that’s why xe got labeled as the mysterious ‘bog witch,’ and how rumors spread that xe could grant wishes, and answer some of life’s deepest questions. None of which was actually true, but that didn’t seem to stop the humans, and faefolk alike from traversing through the thickets to reach xir hovel. 

It wasn’t like Grim was antisocial, in fact xe loved people! Xe just didn’t think that a monarchy was an effective form of government. Authority through bloodline was unlawful, and in no way guaranteed a state be ran by a fair ruler. The people should get a say in who rules their governing state, not the hands of fortune and fate. But, society didn’t see it xir way. So, Grim decided to leave society for a few thousand years until they caught up to xir. Xe was always just a bit before xir time, and that was okay. The world was an excitable and rapidly changing thing. So perhaps in time, and with a little advocacy, they’d come to see it in a different light. Until then, every once and a while xe would find xemself with a weary visitor and would treat them to a hot meal and a few life lessons that they could choose to either take, or ignore. Magic was very rarely used, and primarily reserved for healing wounds. Xe believed that magic couldn’t solve every problem, and that some things were just a matter of perspective and a bit of action. 

Maybe that was just one of the things that made Grim so ahead of xir time. Not that xe really minded. 

Grim wouldn’t consider xemself lonely, far from it in fact! Xe had lots of friends with the crows, and the creatures in the bayou. Xe could occupy xemself for hours just wandering through the lush vines, and murky foliage of the bog. Collecting herbs and foliage from the small patches of land between all the waterways to study or turn into paints. Singing along to the crows cawing, and listening to the choir of frogs as they gently paddled through the waters on their small boat. It wasn’t what most people would find relaxing, but it had a certain charm to Grim. The ecosystem was alive, and thriving- just the way Grim liked it.

It was on such an afternoon, when xe discovered a little traveller caught in the thickets of the bog. 

Grim could only raise an eyebrow at the little adventurer. Their leather armor sticking out like a sore thumb against the elements, along with their rich, long auburn hair and pale skin. Their iron sword made quite a racket, as the went toe-to-toe with a large reptilian creature in the lugs of the mud.

They certainly weren’t from around here. 

In a fluid movement, Grim took the pipe they had been casually smoking herbs on from their mouth and replaced it with their own to fingers from the opposite hand. With a quick brush of hair they whistled loudly to the combating duo, immediately capturing their attention and stopping the fight. 

“Bun-bun you big dolt, stop harassing our visitors. You’ll scare ‘em off!” Xe scolded, the large formidable creature, ducking it’s head and drawing it’s tail between it’s legs. The little adventurer could only watch on in awe, as the bog witch rolled xir eyes and folded xir arms. “Now don’t give me that look. You know puppy eyes don’t work on me. Get on now- go home and think about what you’ve done.” 

The creature made a low whimpering noise, lazily dragging itself off the shore where it had attacked the traveller and sinking into the water in a way the adventurer could only describe as: guiltily.

With wide eyes the young traveller turned to the witch and gaped like a fish out of water. Xe was…gorgeous. Not at all what she’d expected from the mysterious bog witch. She had been mentally picturing this ragged old hag this entire time. But now face-to-face, that just wasn’t the case. 

Xe was unfairly elegant. Their dark skin exploding with blossoms of pale white amidst their loose, billowing black clothing. The beads in their long, dark dreads clicked together in a sonnet as they swayed to xir movements. And the little adventurer could feel their pulse seize in their veins as the witch captured their gaze with mis-matched brown and green eyes. 

“You lost?” Xir smooth coffee-rich voice rang above the ambiance of the bog from around xir pipe. The traveller could only stare as the words didn’t penetrate their thoughts as much as the delightful sound of the witch’s voice did.

Grim’s eyebrows drew together at the silence. Where they mute? Or did they suffer some kind of blow to the head during the fight? What was going on here??

“Helloooo- Anybody home?” Grim waved xir hands in front of the traveller, before snapping xir fingers a few times. “Blink twice if your mind hasn’t been eaten by skeeters.” 

With that the adventurer shook their head, bouncing back into the moment. “Sorry, you’re just not who I was expecting.” She hummed beaming brightly at the witch. “I’m Victoria, pleased to meet you!” 

Victoria stretched out her hand towards the witch, who looked from it to the little adventurer with an eyebrow cocked. “What were you expecting, exactly?” 

“Oh, um.” Victoria pulled her hand back awkwardly, scratching at the back of her head. “I guess, more along the lines of an ancient half-blind crone with a snake. Or something. I dunno.” 

“Well, sorry to disappoint.” Xe hummed, puffing on xir pipe a few times. “The names Grim. Use Xe, Xir please.” 

“Xe and Xir?” Victoria cocked her head to the side. “What’s that?”

“My pronouns.” Grim said with a click. “Refer to me with Xe, Xir, Xirs, Xemself- etcetera, etcetera.” 

“OH!” Victoria beamed with a nod. “Got it! Nice to meet you Grim!” 

“Yeah, yeah. You said that already.” Grim sighed as xe rolled xir shoulders, “So what brings you to the bayou? Weapon you need enchanted, some kind of career issues, or were you just fixin’ to fight a Bunyip?” 

Victoria furrowed her brows for a moment, pouting in a way Grim couldn’t help but find a tinsy winsy bit adorable. “Um, none of the above? I don’t even know what a Bunyip is??” 

“That big thing that was just about to eat you. That’s a bunyip.” Grim deadpanned, rolling xir eyes as Victoria shrugged her shoulders. “Okay, so you weren’t here to get eaten. So, what can I do for ya?” Grim pursed, “Do you want me to curse your enemies? Teach you the meaning of life? Endow you with some magical armor that’ll stop you from making dumb decisions?” Lords knew she needed that one.

Victoria giggled as she shook her head. “Nope! I’ve only come to ask you one thing, Grim!” 

“And that would be-?” Xe asked, growing more and more impatient. Xe didn’t want to be so rude, but god- xe hated small talk. It was never something xe were good at. Plus the bugs were eating them alive out here, pesky skeeters!

“If you’d be so kind, I humbly beg of you, Grim, the mystical bog witch-” Victoria dropped on her knees, bowing as she clasped her hands together in pleading, and catching Grim entirely off-guard “Please, teach me how to paint like you! Pretty Pretty please!” 

The mighty witch, rumored to have secrets and powers beyond human imagination, stepped back with an incredulous gasp, “Excuse me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neopronouns are valid af, and black people/people with vitiligo are gorgeous. Anybody who disagrees can come catch these punk hands. 
> 
> I know this ends kind of weird, but idk- I just couldn’t figure out how to cut it off. The fic was getting way too long. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon as like a part two to this chapter and it’ll all move more cohesively.
> 
> Also, for context: Gaia is the goddess of the earth/mother nature. In greek mythology she literally became the land we stand on, and breathed life into everything. So hopefully that makes more sense and it doesn’t seem like the witches are just talking about some random lady XD 


	7. Oh fuck, he really is a dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who are new here: Virgil is one of three great ‘evil’ witches, or as he's more commonly known, 'The dragon witch.’ After King Patton Heart, and his two prince consorts face off against the dragon witch Prince Logan- the court's mage, curses the witch and he loses his dragon form. The trio immediately fall head over heals for the witch and offer to reverse the curse back at the castle. Virgil, feeling way too vulnerable without his dragon form, goes with them. They all start to develop feelings for each other, when Virgil's brothers, Remy and Dee, try to save him in a botched rescue mission. After Dee faces off with the two princes, and Remy is defeated by a magical mystery mage- The two witch boys strike up an odd friendship with the men trying to woo their brother. Remy concedes to helping them court the terrifying dragon witch, while also trying to see if he can swoon a certain royal court councilor. 
> 
> For those who aren't new here: Dee successfully ruins the date- or does he? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be honest, a lot of this came from stuff that didn’t make it into the previous chapter XD There were a lot of quote ideas that I loved but couldn’t manage to squeeze into that 11,000+ word count so I just decided to push it onto this one. Sorry it gets a little real and sad at the start- Dee had feelings™

“Dee?!?” Virgil gawked, shell shocked from how quickly the moment was ruined for a moment before bursting into rage. “Dee what the hell are you doing?!? You don’t just tackle people!!! The fuck is wrong with you?!” 

Dee only hissed at the knight, too caught off guard to completely assess the situation. All he could seem to comprehend was the absolute murderous rage that filled Dee’s eyes, and the knight broke out in a cold sweat. 

Roman dared to blink, and once he opened his eyes again, Dee was being strangle held by his ram-horned brother. “DON’T GET OFF ME YOU TRAITOR!! YOU’RE NOT RUINING EVERYTHING!!” 

“Remy?! You're here too??!” Virgil scoffed in disbelief at his brothers before he pinched the bridge of his nose in distress. “I swear to Gaia, I can't leave you two alone for a few hours while I go out on a da- What are you doing here?!” The witch cut himself off to growl angrily at his brothers.

‘In my defense, I was trying to stop him.’ Remy signed, broken and uncoordinated as he did his best to move his hands around the squirming basilisk witch. ‘Coming out here was his idea.’

“IT WAS NOT!” Dee hissed loudly, missing how the words flowed effortlessly from his mouth.

“You two are incorrigible.” Virgil whined, just in time for the other two royals to come see the display. Logan's confused eyes darted between the trio, as Patton's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. 

“I totally know what that means.” Dee said in a huff.

"What are you two doing here? Where's Emile?” Patton gawked, eyes full of almost pity as he watched Dee squirm in his brother's eyes.

‘She was taking a nap when I last saw her.’ Remy signed, his grasp not letting up as Dee started to lose steam in his fight. ‘I would have stayed but then this one decided he wanted to chase after you guys.’

“‘Emile can handle it.’ Huh.” Virgil shnided sarcastically, passing a glare Patton's way as the king and consort averted the witch's gaze. With a long sigh, “Well this was fun. Time to go home and continue working on lifting the curse.” 

“What?! But we've just set up the tent and everything!” Roman whined, a pout forming on his lips. “We can't leave now! There were so many things I still had planned!” 

“Quit while you're ahead, Princey. This date is over.” Virgil hissed back, “It was a dumb decision to come out here in the first place. I don't know what I was thinking.” 

A smug smile spread across Dee's face, as stark horror bloomed across Remy's. ‘No! It's okay! I'll take him back- you guys can resume smooching under the stars or whatever!’ The eldest brother quickly signed, but Virgil shook his head. 

“Nope. I trust you guys to be on your own even less now. And I didn't even think that was possible.” Virgil huffed, running a hand through his hair in agitation. “I mean seriously, how did you even get all the way out here so quickly?”

A look of guilt quickly washed over Dee's face, his eyes quickly darting away from his brother in shame. “I..I totally didn't steal a horse.”

Logan, and Roman winced as they watched Virgil's head snap to his brother with wild concern and parental rage in his eyes. “What do you mean you stole a horse?!? Virgil gawked incredulously. “I thought we had an agreement you'd be on your best behavior- Don't you have any idea how dangerous that is?! What if someone from the village saw you stealing from the royal family?!?! What if the horse ran off with you and we never saw you again?!?”

“I don't know how to ride a horse, Virgil.” Dee pouted, crossing his arms like a child being scolded. “And people totally saw me! I just wanted you alone with these incomplete dirt brains.”

“Hey!” Patton pouted, while Logan screeched “FALSEHOOD!” And Roman made an offended noise. Virgil, however, ignored their responses in favor of putting on his serious guardian face to address his brother. 

“Dee, I'm an adult. I can take care of myself-”

“Oh right, I totally believe that wholeheartedly.” Dee cut in, throwing Virgil off a bit. Dee never talked back to him when he was using his serious business voice. It was like his ultimate trump card to ending an argument. Having Dee challenge that ignited a pang of concern in his heart, as his brother continued. “Especially considering the last time you went off we saw you for a week, and didn't have to find out from a garden snake where you were!

'Dee-’ Remy tried to cut in, attempting to de-escalate the argument only to be hissed at by the small snake boy in his arms. 

“Yes! You totally get to cut into this! He didn't scare us half to death! We weren't prepared to rip this whole kingdom apart to rescue him!” Dee hissed, wriggling out of his brother’s arms and landing awkwardly on the ground. Once he regained his footing, he turned to Virgil with a glare. “You can totally just keep disappearing on us! You're not my fucking family, and that doesn't mean I'm not going to come save you no matter how not inconvenient it is for you, you fucking prick!”

Something in Virgil's gut twisted painfully. Dee looked so small all of a sudden, his tiny form trembling with hurt, and anger as his eyes welled up with tears. It really sunk in for Virgil that he hadn't really been considering his brother's feelings in this whole romance thing. How neglected they were feeling that he was off on his own all the time. He became very aware, and guilty of how he thought that they didn't care about him and were happy that he disappeared. Of course they cared. They loved him.

“Dee, I-” Virgil started, only to be cut off by more angry hissing. 

“Don't save it, I want to hear it.” The smaller boy shook his head. “Just fucking- fucking don't forget it. Have fun with your not stupid gays.” And with that, Dee turned and ran off into the woods. 

“Dee wait! Please don't run off-” Virgil started after him, only to be stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder. Virge snapped his head to the offending person holding him back only to be met with Roman's sympathetic, yet understanding gaze. With a small squeeze, the knight spoke. 

“Give him a moment to cool off, trying to reconcile with him while he's still angry isn't going to achieve anything.” 

“Right, like I want to hear that from you.” Virgil hissed, but he knew Roman was right. Dee always had been stubborn, and irrational when angry. Nothing Virge said to him would stick. It'd all just go in one pointed ear, and right out the other. As he watched his smaller brother disappear through the foliage he groaned, and frustratedly raked a clawed hand through his purple locks. “This just keeps getting better, and better.” 

“One step forward, two steps back.” Patton mumbled quietly, earning a remorseful side-eyed glance from Logan. He never was the best at feelings, but he could swear through some marital magic he knew exactly how Patton was feeling. A deep welling of guilt pooled in Logan's stomach as his heart sank. This had been his idea after all- today was supposed to be a time for pampering their little dragon prince, but somehow they'd manage to fuck up even worse than before. Virgil looked miserable, and the sight alone was enough to make Logan's heart wilt. 

“Perhaps.” Logan sighed after a moment. “I guess, how Virgil's brothers would feel about this never crossed my mind when planning this-” Logan paused, waving a hand around to find a different word other than 'date.’ "-this outing.” 

“No- no, we're finding a way to fix this.” Roman hummed, watching as Virgil was consoled by his elder brother in sign. “I know if we just, just get Dee to understand that we're not a threat- If we get him to like us, we'll be able to reconcile this!” 

“And how do you suppose we do that?” Logan replied, cocking an eyebrow at his lover. “He won't even talk to his own brother, why would he listen to us?” 

Roman furrowed his brows, turning from his dark haired husband to watch Remy also disappear into the foliage. “Just stay here and try to cheer up Virgil. I think I know a way to get through to him.” 

———

Remy was fuming by time he crossed through the underbrush, and found Dee by the horses in the woods. That little shit was ruining his first chance at romance; and seeing as how Virgil liked to take one bad experience and expect all future experiences to be just as bad, it could also be his last shot at romance. 

Dee only glared at his elder brother as he approached, Remy returned the glare two fold. ‘Happy now? You completely ruined everything! It's just dating, Dee, you didn't have to be so dramatic!”

“Dating, unlike harassing! You guys aren’t literally holding him hostage and being creepy!”

‘It’s not creepy if it’s our brother and it’s working!’ Remy signed back angrily, ‘Come on Dee, this was perfect! It had all of Virgil's favorite things- Stars, privacy, nature. It was perfect until you ruined it!’

Dee narrowed his eyes at Remy suspiciously, growing quiet for a second. “You didn't help them.” 

Remy pursed his lips. Gods he couldn't lie to Dee, but he knew admitting to it outright would only further stir the pot. ‘It doesn't matter if I did, don't change the subject.’ He attempted to deflect, but it only proved to enrage the littlest witch further. 

“Oh my god you didn't! You're not a total traitor! I can believe this!” The littlest witch sputtered, starting to pace about, and kicking up debris from the forest floor. 

'Dee, it's not that big of a deal-’

“No it's not! This isn't a big deal at all!” Dee hissed back, a look of fury burning across his face as his serpentine tongue flickered from his mouth in annoyance. “You're not my brother! You're not supposed to be on my side here! You're not just letting them take our brother away!”

The color drained from Remy's face, as his features contorted into concern for his little brother. ‘I am on your side, Dee. You're just- you're just thinking irrationally right now. They're not taking Virgil away-’

“To hell they are!” Dee practically screamed back, “Don't you not find it fishy they don't keep trying to put distance between us and him?! How every time he doesn't disappear it's not because of them? Virgil would totally just leave us behind like that before those idiots came into his life! They're not taking him from us, and you're doing something about it! Just- Just don't fuck off. Don't leave me alone!” 

“No can do, tramposo.” Another voice chimed in from the forest entrance. The witches quickly turned their heads to find the royal, knighted consort walking over with a stern look on his face. “We're talking this one out, and finding an understanding.” 

“I'm totally going to talk to you!” Dee hissed, “Don't go back to the beach before I turn you into a rat!” 

Roman paused for a moment, then shrugged. “Fine, we won't settle this with talking then.” The knight looked around for a few moments, before pulling from the brushes two large sticks. “We'll settle it like swordsmen.” He chortled, before tossing Dee one of the sticks. 

The littlest witch caught it with one hand before checking the balance on it and snorting, “This isn't stupid. I haven't already beaten you.” 

“How about this,” Roman started, swinging his stick-sword around. “If I win you apologize to your brother and talk things out. If you win we'll leave you three alone until the potions done- deal?”

Dee's eyes lit up with determination in that instant, as Remy's filled with panic. Before the elder witch could start how that was a stupid idea, Dee barked out a, “You're so not on!” As he got into stance. Remy frantically trying to stop the two of them.

‘No, wait- you guys can't be serious. You're not duking it out for Virgil's hand.’

"Move aside, Remy. This is just how knights do things.” The knight smirked, getting into stance with the little witch. “You may have gotten me once, but not this time, lobo.”

Remy looked between the knight and his brother. Dee's eyes were alight with a fire Remy knew better than to mess with. There was no way in the seven hells he was going to be able to talk Dee out of this fight. 

With a smirk, the snake witch tightened the grip on his stick. “Pas garde, douche canoe.” 

———

If Grim could spontaneously combust at will, xe would. 

It was a medical mystery why xir heart hadn’t given out, or xir face didn’t burn up into a fever with how purely flattered and embarrassed xe got as an endless stream of praise seemed to fall out of xir new companion’s mouth. The small traveller reminded xir of an excitable puppy finally realizing it had been adopted with how eagerly they moved about the tiny boat they took to get back to Grim's hut. 

“I've been a fan of your work since I was a kid!” Victoria beamed rifling through her knapsack to pull out a thin, worn-out children's book. “The illustrations are just so detailed, I'd spend hours not even reading the story but just looking at the pictures. I knew I just had to meet you someday and ask you how you did it!”

Grim took a brief pause in paddling the boat to wrinkle xir nose at the book. It was an old children's story xe did a few dozen years ago and peddled to a few merchants. Despite it having moderate success, xe never expected to be faced with xir old work again. With all that xe had learned since then, the illustrations now appeared crude and malformed in xir eyes. “So you came all the way out here?” Xe pursed, taking xir disapproving glance from the book to the girl's face. “That seems rather foolish. This is a rather dangerous place to travel to for a mere infatuation.” 

“It's not foolish! It's worth it just to be sitting here with you!” The tiny traveller protested, pulling the book to her chest and coddling it like it was her most valued possession. “Besides, it's not a 'mere infatuation!’ I love you!! I'm your biggest fan!” 

Something about that caused a warmth to flush to Grim's cheeks. Never once had xe anticipated xir silly little doodles to much of an impact on anybody. If anyone even bothered to read the damn thing that was good enough, but to have someone pursue a treacherous path to meet xir? To claim they loved xir?!? All because of one little book?!?!? It was inconceivable!

But here she was, pouting at the witch's words like a small child. In a way, Grim found it strangely endearing- and dare xe say? Cute? Oh god was xe starting to develop an attachment already?!

Xe ripped xir eyes away and glared into the murky bog water, continuing to paddle with a huff. “Regardless, we're almost there. I'll set you up with some food and a bed for the night, an’ then you can be on your way home.”

"Only if you promise to teach me how to paint tonight!” Victoria protested, furthering her pout. “I'm not leaving until you show me exactly how you do it! I need to know everything!” 

Grim took a long sigh at that, as xe rolled xir eyes. This kid was going to be a lot to deal with. “We'll see.” 

Victoria went on regardless of Grim's reply, asking xir a million questions and remarking with wonder on each of the witch's blunt replies. Grim was starting to consider turning back and hiding away from this girl when they made it to the docks of her hut. Carefully stepping out of the boat, Grim started to tie it up while Victoria admired the small hut with starry eyes. 

The little hovel looked so cozy, nested in-between two large, sprawling tree roots on top of the water. The wood planks of the deck, and the sides of the house looked to all be harvested from dead cypress trees, and smoothed stone at the foundation. As the wind blew Victoria could catch the sweet smell of herbs drying from the side of the abode. 

“It's so cute!” Victoria beamed happily turning back to Grim, “Did you build this all by yourself?!”

“No, the trees grew a house for me.” Grim replied with a sarcastic smile, before pushing open the door, with a loud creek. “Welcome, make yourself at home.” 

“Thanks for having me!” Victoria cheered, as she bounded over the threshold and immediately started snooping around. The little hut was well stocked, yet well organized. Various flowers, herbs, and plants hung from the walls, and ceiling, as shelves packed with jars and kitchenware lined the available corners. There was a small kitchenette, a tiny table, a brick fireplace, a little work station, and two twin beds all pushed in the available spaces between shelves. While it seemed compact, it wasn't claustrophobic. Instead it felt well lived-in, and rather homey. The little traveller turned around with a bright smile. 

“I love your house!” She beamed, and for a moment, Grim felt paralyzed at the feeling the traveller's mirth brought xir. Xe had to admit, the girl was beautiful. Especially when she smiled. Especially, especially when she was smiling at Grim. 

The dark witch shook her head. Grim! Stop it! Your pan is showing! “I'll, um, make us some tea. Do you want anything to eat?” 

"Sure! I'll never turn down a free meal.” The traveller giggled, turning around to get an even closer look of the interior, as Grim busied xirself with the kitchen. 

Victoria couldn't help but gravitate to the little work station first. Marveling at the various tools scattered around with papers filled with sketches and a small little hand written story tapped to the wall above it.

“Is this your next book?!” Victoria gasped excitedly, eyes quickly darting over the words, eager to get a first glimpse at the newest masterpiece. 

"Hmm,” Grim hummed, not even bothering to look up from what xe was doing. “Kinda. I don't really write the stories. A friend of mine does, an’ then sends it to me to illustrate. They're the real brains behind all this, I just doodle.” 

“Ohhh- that's so cool! It's like a group project!” Victoria beamed, before turning to the witch. “What's this one about?”

“Um,” Grim pursed xir lips, furrowing into the veggies xe were chopping. “It's kinda odd. It's about this knight who goes off to fight a dragon, n’ ends up falling in love with it.” Xe remarked, throwing the newly chopped vegetables into a pot in the fireplace. “They learn that the dragon is lonely because it's the last dragon, and they help it hatch eggs so that the dragons are no longer extinct and live happily ever after.” 

“Awe! That sounds cute!” Victoria hummed, before looking over at the drawings on the table. She noted how many of them were scribbled out, or crumpled up and thrown on the floor. With a frown, she bent over to pick on of them up, and pouted as she gazed at the half-finished drawing. “Why are all these on the ground? They're not done!”

“I didn't like them.” Grim shrugged, throwing some spices into the pot and stirring, the smell of stew permeating the air. “For every single illustration you've seen in your book, there are probably at least a hundred failed attempts to make it in wake.” 

“Failed attempts, huh.” Victoria mumbled quietly, frowning. “If this is what you failing looks like then my best drawings are disasters.” 

“Talking like that ain't going to help you get better.” Grim tutted, waving the spoon xe were stirring with at Victoria and the drawings. “You learn somethin’ new every time you draw. The only way to really get better at art is to just keep messing up and figuring it out. But if you don't mess up, you’ll never get better.” 

“Y-yeah, I guess that makes sense…” Victoria hummed, before her eyes lit up and she beamed brightly “Wait, did you just teach me?! Does that mean you're going to teach me art things?!” She bounced, childlike eagerness washing over her yet again.

Grim flushed, and quickly turned away. The sight was too cute, just- god this girl! “I mean, I guess I could show you a thing or two after dinner…” 

“YAY!!” The little traveller cheered, throwing her fist up into the air. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I'll be a great student! I absorb everything like a sponge!” 

Grim snorted, shaking xir head as xe went back to the stew. This girl was something else, but maybe having her around for a night wouldn't be too unbearable. 

Some company might be nice for a change.

———

Dee was going to give Remy a gods-damned heart attack. 

Watching the sparring match was like watching a disaster in slow motion, and Remy couldn't help cringing at every blow. Dee was holding absolutely nothing back, each swing harder and faster than the last with Roman just barely being able to block, or parry each blow. It wasn't like Dee was playing fair either, using his short height to go for low, hard-to-block places. But Roman looked calm, and controlled.

Even though there was sweat on his brow, and he was barely able to keep up, Roman knew Dee couldn't keep this up forever. He was bound to burn himself out- Roman just had to keep up until the witch slowed down. 

Not that Dee was making that easy with his harsh, quick, yet sloppy blows. 

“You know, you should really-” Roman started, only to be cut off with another blow from the witch and a breathless hiss.

“Don't shut up! You shouldn't shut up!”

“Okay, mr. sass master over here today.” Roman rolled his eyes, shuffling his feet, and kicking up dirt in time with Dee. “I was just trying to offer you a pointer or two.” 

“I need your help!” Dee huffed, bringing down a series of blows “You smart- royal- not brother-stealing pain in tHE ASS!!!” Dee kept blindly hitting, trying to wear Roman down with his blind tenacity. Roman merely rolled his eyes.

“Okay, you don't need to shout at me.” 

“I'M NOT SHOUTING!” Dee shouted, startling some birds from the nearby trees as he hit harder. “DON'T STOP TALKING!” With a leap and a particularly hard swing, Dee brought his stick down on Roman's head. The knight was just quick enough to dive out of the way, as Dee's weapon met the forest floor with a resounding ‘SNAP.’

Both Remy, and Dee's eyes widened in shock, as Dee's makeshift sword practically shattered to pieces. Roman quickly righted himself to a standing position, before gently poking Dee in the back with his stick.

“I believe that's my win.” The knight stated, wiping some of the sweat off his brow.

“Y-yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! This is fair!!!” Dee hissed, turning around to spit at the knight. “You didn't cheat! No redo!” 

“Sorry tramposo, but we had a deal.” Roman folded his arms. “C'mon, I know you want to work things out with Virgil. Let's just go apologize and-” 

“YES! I'M LETTING YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!” Dee hissed, his eyes literally glowing with bright yellow light. Remy's body immediately filled with panic, as he dove in front of the knight's face. 

‘DEE DON'T!’ The elder witch started, but Dee was no longer in control at this point. The little witch's body erupting in black scales, as his form elongated and grew. Remy quickly shut his eyes, and turned his head away- fearing what would happen to Roman if he made eye-contact with Dee's basilisk form and turn to stone. 

‘DEE! STOP IT!!’ Remy signed frantically, feeling the breath of the basilisk on his face and arms as Dee hissed with fangs bared. 

“Remy, it's okay.” Roman said sternly, yet calmly, attempting to nudge the witch out of the way. “I got this.”

‘OKAY I KNOW YOU CAN'T SEE ME SAYING THIS TO YOU RIGHT NOW, BUT IT IS ABSOLUTELY NOT OKAY, AND YOU MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT HAVE THIS.’ 

“Virgil must be startled by the hissing, go assure him everything's fine.”

‘EVERYTHING IS NOT FINE, SHIT FOR BRAINS- DEE IS ACTUALLY GOING TO EAT YOU!’

“I know Dee won't actually hurt me.”

‘OKAY BUT HE WILL THOUGH. I'VE SEEN THIS KID BREAK SOMEONE'S ANKLES FOR TAKING THE LAST CHOCOLATE BAR AT A SWEETS SHOP.’ 

“We just need to have a little heart-to-heart! Go on, I'll be fine.” 

‘HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE CHOCOLATE, ROMAN. YOU'RE GONNA DIE!’

With a slightly stronger than necessary shove, Roman pushed Remy out of the way. As soon as the elder witch had stumbled away, the large snake circled around the knight, looming viciously above him, ready to strike down. 

Remy decided, maybe if he ran fast enough he could get Virgil before the other witch's boyfriend got straight-up eaten. Only Virgil's superior parent voice could stop this crazy snake, and avoid another war between humanity and magical folk. Or, at least that's what Remy was telling himself to avoid panicking. 

As the other witch disappeared from the woods, the large snake tightened his serpentine body around the knight, hissing loudly right by Roman's face to stir up the feeling of fear in him. But Roman remained infuriatingly calm, and collected. The young prince didn't even break his smirk as he stood there closed-eyed with the huge snake closing-in around him. “Look, Dee, I know you're not going to hurt me-”

The snake hissed loudly, getting even closer to the knight to take his words as a bet.

“-You're just trying to scare me so I'll stay away from Virgil. You want to protect him, like a good brother. But Dee, if you're always trying to protect them then who's looking after you?” 

This seemed to give the snake pause, the large creature cocking it's head to the side in confusion. Who is watching him? Well, his brothers- they all watch out for each other. That's just how it's always been and how it always should be. They protect his physical well-being, he protects their hearts from making dumb decisions.

Right? Right. That sounds right. So why doesn't it feel right? 

Roman took Dee's silence as a positive sign, and continued. “If you ask me- and I know you didn't, but I'm just going to tell you anyway- You seem to be feeling…a little neglected. Jealous that someone else has all of your big brother's attention right now.”

Dee gave a low irritated hiss. He wasn't jealous! Why would he be jealous of these three idiots?!? They were just stupid rich boys- he was literally a hundreds year old witch! He could do magic and stuff! So what if his big brother would rather be chasing tail then being with him?! He didn't care?! It didn't matter, that's just how these things always go!

Romantic love always was seen as more valuable then what Dee could give. It was just how society was, and he had gotten over that fact a long time ago. He was fine with it!

Right? Right. That sounded right. But-

“But that couldn't be further from the truth.” Roman picked up again, taking Dee out of his thoughts. “When you're not around, you and Remy are all he talks about. He loves you guys so much, and he was so worried about you when he came here, he wanted to get the cure as fast as possible.” 

That…did sound like Virgil. Like his worry wart of a big brother, who constantly fawned and fretted over every little thing they did. Who was constantly trying to talk them out of bad decisions, and got anxious at the thought of walking away from them for ten minutes. His big brother who had, once upon a time, lit an entire city on fire for him.

Dee started to slink away from the knight subconsciously. 

“You're one of the two things that makes him the most happiest in this world, and we wouldn't dare dream of taking that away from him. We want him to be happy, Dee, we love him. And if him being with his family makes him happy, then you're our family too, and we love you.”

“Don't stop talking.” Roman's eyes snapped open, seeing the tiny snake witch back in his full eye-rolling glory as he gagged, “That wasn't the mushiest thing I ever heard, ugh- not disgusting.” 

Roman gave the small witch a big grin and then a hearty chuckle, “I suppose. Does this mean you'll stop trying to tear apart our relationship?” 

Dee let out a long sigh, turning to the beach again as he folded his arms. “I still completely trust you guys. But I would mind if you guys did things with some…not supervision. To make sure you accidentally kill him, or something.” 

“Oh my god are you telling me you're going to chaperone our dates?” Roman giggled.

“No, I’m not!” Dee barked, and the two men took pause for a moment before bursting out in laughter. 

“Fine, I can agree to that if you'll agree to apologize to your brother.” The knight wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye as the chuckles died off. 

“Not fine.” Dee chortled, rolling his eyes. “We shouldn't go. He's probably not wallowing in misery on the beach.” 

“Or worrying his head off, if Remy got to him first.” Roman hummed, looking around for the ram-horned witch. “I think he went and told on you.” 

“Oh yes.” Dee whined, “I'm absolutely going to hear the end of this.” 

Roman laughed again, patting Dee on the head. “I'll try to talk you out of it, but I make no promises. You did almost eat me back there.”

Dee hissed, and half-heartedly batted the royal's hand away from his head. The little witch took a moment to recompose his hair before storming off to the woods opening ahead of Roman, paying no heed as the knight laughed and shook his head. 

This stupid royal family was comprised of a bunch of idiots, but maybe they weren't the worst idiots Dee had ever seen.

———

Merida loved the stars above the small town they lived in, which made perfect sense considering she was a star witch. Stars, and space were just kinda their thing. 

That was probably why they decided to move to this tiny village, the kingdoms were lovely in their own right, but the tall architecture had a nasty habit of getting in the way of the night sky's glory. Out here there might not be as much to do, but the sky was clear and vast. Every star glowed with absolute brilliance knowing that they had the limelight out there, and it was a performance that Merida could witness till the end of time. 

But even the glorious view of the astral bodies above was but a small perk when it came to Merida's true reason for moving out to the country side.

“Care if I join you?” Merida looked over to see the elegant, lithe, and breathtaking form of their partner; Haelyn, standing in the moonlight. 

A warm smile bloomed across their face, as warm, spring flowers bloomed in their chest. “Like I would ever turn down staring at the stars with an angel.” 

Haelyn snorted, rolling her eyes as she took a seat on the course tiles that made up the roof of the house they both shared. It didn't matter how many times Merida looked at their girlfriend, they still was left breathless every time those starry blue eyes met theirs. She was head over heels for when the wind caught her long, wavy blonde locks and tussled them around her shoulders, or when she blushed up to her pointed ears- Haelyn was just perfection personified to Merida, her beautiful little blue bird.

“You're staring.” Haelyn giggled, brushing some of Merida's dark brown hair away from their eyes. Merida smiled.

“Have I ever told you that your beauty outmatches even the cosmos in it's radiance?” 

"Pfft-” Haelyn snorted once more. “Yes, actually, you have.”

“Good.” Merida chortled, “Then I'll say it again. Your beauty outmatches even the cosmos in it's radiance.” 

Haelyn rolled her eyes, gently nudging her partner with her shoulder. “So, what stories are the skies telling you tonight?” She hummed, watching happily as Merida started to glow with excitement.

“Well, we're at the tale-end of Ursa Major.” Merida started, turning gleefully towards the sky, and pointing out different clusters of stars. “Right there and there are Car Caroli, Chara, and La Superba- The ones that make up Canes Venatici, or the Hunting Dogs chasing after the Great Bear, Ursa Major.”

Merida leaned in closer to Haelyn, who's eyes never left her girlfriend's shining face. “See right there you can see the hand, and then that is the dog's head and tail.”

“Brilliant.” Haelyn whispered. And to anybody looking on, it was obvious she wasn't talking about the stars.

———

Virgil was absolutely sulking at this point. 

He got yelled at by Dee. Dee NEVER yelled at him! They had never gotten in that kind of fight- Yeah, sure Dee did dumb things and Virgil scolded him for it, but it never turned into that heated of an argument. Virgil would scold, Dee would say he won't do it again, and then he'd inevitably do the exact same thing again because that's just how Dee was. 

But this, this was the worst. For once Dee was mad at him. How could he make his brother feel so frustrated and angry? How could he make them worry like that? Gods, Virgil was just completely fucking up this whole big brother thing, wasn't he?

As Virgil sat on the beach, angrily glaring at the sea, the left over royals quietly hovered around him, occasionally exchanging concerned glances. 

“Should-should we perhaps say something?” Logan murmured, leaning towards Patton as he fiddled his fingers. Logan was never the best at feelings, or offering words of comfort- Especially when it came to emotional arguments like this. The situation had him feeling at a loss, wanting to ease his lover's woes without knowing how to do so. 

But Patton was much better at this aspect, sighing before walking forward to sit next to Virgil, Logan awkwardly following suit. “He'll come around, don't worry.” 

“Worrying is kind of what I do so-” Virgil grunted, not taking his eyes from the waters rolling in. 

“That could have adverse effects on your health.” Logan chimed in awkwardly, looking between the ground and Patton like he didn't know where to put his eyes. “Recent scholars did tests showing that prolonged stress could have disastrous ramifications on one's physical health. Things like-” 

“-Logan, honey, now is not the time.” Patton hushed, gently. Logan nodded, biting his lip. “What I meant to say, Virgil, is that change freaks a lot of people out, Dee included. He's probably just scared off because you have only been hanging out with him and Remy most of the time, and he's not used to sharing your attention.”

“I didn't spend all my time with only them.” Virge shot back, “I had…plants and…dragon…things.” 

“Considering how often and fondly you spoke of them, pardon us for assuming you spent a majority of your time with them.” Logan hummed, “Especially after you stated how odd it was to be without them once having spent two days away.” 

“Alright, fine. So sorry I like being around my brothers.” Virgil groaned. 

“Theres nothing to be sorry for, kiddo! I'd be more concerned if you didn't like being around them.”Pat beamed, offering a comforting hand on Virgil's arm. “We're just saying that Dee's bound to warm up to this eventually, so theres no need to stress now.” 

“Implying I'm not going to drop whatever ‘this' is because it's hurting my family.” Virgil cautiously hissed, shaking off Patton's hand. Pat and Logan shared concerned glances.

“Well, if that's what you really want to do then-” Logan started, only to be hastily cut off by Remy snapping his fingers to get their attention. The taller witch looked frantic, and out of breath- raising concern in his brother. 

'Hi, so, uh- Dee just turned into a snake and is about to eat your not-boyfriend.’ He hastily signed, before pointing to the woods. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES GOING TO EAT ROMAN?!?” Virgil barked back, Patton and Logan's concerned looks intensifying tenfold. “WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU TRYING TO STOP HIM?!?!” 

‘I PANICKED OKAY- YOU NEED TO STOP HIM!’ 

“WHAT ON GAIA'S GREEN EARTH MADE YOU THINK I KNOW HOW TO STOP DEE?! I CAN'T EVEN MAKE HIM NOT COMMIT A CRIME FOR FIVE MINUTES!” Virgil barked back, wings flapping with irritation.

‘I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMARTER ONE BETWEEN THE TWO OF US?!?’

“WHY WOULD YOU EVER ASSUME THAT?!” Virgil screamed back, tail flicking back and forth with anxiety. “I'M JUST AS MUCH AS A DUMBASS AS BOTH OF YOU!”

‘Oh god, it runs in the family.’ Remy signed, shaking his head. Virgil punched his arm and started to run towards the forest.

“GOD IF HE HURTS DEE I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO-” The angered dragon boy was cut off by running face-first into the broad chest of one abhorrently attractive knight. 

“Running into my arms already? Can't say I'm surprised.” Roman winked as Virgil regained his senses. Immediately upon doing so, he balled up a first and punched the royal clear in the stomach, drawing the wind out of the knight.

“Where is my brother you stupid asshole?! I swear to gods if you did anything to hurt him I'll-” 

“Ugggh we're not fine mooom, don't cool your fire-breath for a minute.” Dee snided, stepping out of the underbrush to the woods. He got maybe a half of a second before Virgil abandoned Roman completely and started fawning over his brother.

“Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he? I swear if he so much as raised his sword at you I'm gonna-” 

“I- wheeze, -don't even have my sword on me.” Roman groaned leaning into his two husbands while clutching his stomach. “You did NOT need to hit me that hard.” 

‘Maybe he was trying to knock some sense into you for not running away from the giant snake.’ Remy signed, knowing full well the only two people who could translate for him were not looking, and the royals had no idea what he actually just said. 

“Dee, look- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just disappeared on you guys. I promise next time I won't go if I can't take you with me.” Virgil fretted, pulling his brother in and hugging him tightly. Dee rolled his eyes and gently patted the other on the back.

“It's not fine, Virgil. I'm not sorry too.” Dee sighed, looking the opposite direction of his brother. “I should have shouted at you.” 

Virgil pulled back to give Dee a warm fond smile, Dee didn't meet his eyes, but he smiled back in return. “All forgiven?”

“Not on one condition.” Dee cut in, turning to glare at the royal family, “I'm not supervising your dates.” 

“WHAT?!” 'WHAT?!’ Remy and Logan groaned incredulously while Patton happily cheered. 

“Yay! It's a good thing I brought extra smores stuff!” Pat hummed, grabbing Dee's hand and starting towards the fire. “Here, you can help me make them!” 

‘Wait, Little Blue- no I don't trust him with you, or fire!’ Remy signed frantically, but it fell on unseeing eyes as he chased after them, Logan following suit and paying closer attention to how the tall witch moved his hands. 

Virgil shook his head, sighing- but still smiling as things started to feel more normal again. 

“So, still hell bent on leaving?” Roman hummed, nudging him with an elbow.

Virgil rolled his eyes, and huffed. “Well if you keep running off to do something stupid with Dee I just might have to for my own sanity.” 

“It's not my fault! We just have a bond!” Roman chortled.

“He literally tried to eat you.”

“I wouldn't expect you to understand a brother in arm's ways.” Roman shook his head. “It's a code only a fellow swordsman understands.”

“Pft- right.” Roman rolled his eyes. “C'mon stupid, lets go. It's too cold to be this far from the fire.”

“Give me a moment. Breathing is painful.” Roman whined, earning an eye roll from the witch.

“Y'know, for a knight you can't take a punch.” 

Roman made an offended noise, “You caught me off guard!” 

“Don't I always?” Virgil winked, before giving just a moment of pause. With one swift gesture, Virgil leaned up and gave Roman a little kiss on the cheek. It was small, feather light, and so quick that if Roman had blinked he would have missed it completely. 

Maybe he should have, because the racing that started in his heart couldn't be healthy. “Try to keep up, princey.” 

The knight blinked incredulously at the dragon, before clumsily following after him. The night that followed was surprisingly pleasant- Dee ate a majority of the smores Patton made while also lighting all his marshmallows on fire. Logan began questioning Remy on vocabulary, attempting to lessen the language gap between them, and Roman had his hands full having two people to debate with while Dee shoddily attempted to back him up. 

And Virgil basked in the warmth of his family and his…’friends,’ getting along with each other. Thinking maybe, just maybe, this date wasn't so ruined after all. 

————

Emile happily skipped down the darkened halls of the castle undergrounds, humming as she gently swung around a bag of dead rats that had been captured by the staff. These passed few days had been a delightful turn-around for the relationship between humanity and the magical world. If things went well between she, Patton, and the witches, it could mark a new political era of peace between the races, and they could finally undo what damage the former ruling family had done. 

All of the council's hard work over the years would finally be coming to fruition. 

Plus, she was rather enjoying the company of her new, silent companion. He was so fun to play around, and flirt with. Emile almost laughed in spite of herself, reminiscing on the witch’s flustered face as she pulled out a key to one of the deeper storage rooms. The only storage room that seemed to have a lock, if anyone was paying attention. 

As she waltzed into the room, it could be remarked that this room was somewhat different from the other storage spaces. It was far more sparse, only a handful of artifacts sat upon small pillars that lined the walls. On the far back wall was a larger stand, on top of it sitting a round object covered by a sheet that looked far less dusty than anything else down there. 

“I brought your dinner~!” Emile chirped, as she made her way through the room to the object. A low squawk came from beneath it and the cage rattled a bit. 

“Oh, don't be so crabby!” Emile scolded, grasping the top of the cloth, and gently tugging it off. 

As the fabric slid away, it revealed a shiny gold cage, the Heart royal family crest carved on the top of it. And inside the cage was a large, burly, nasty-looking, black bearded vulture, sitting hunched in on itself and ready to strike with it's beak open. 

Emile took a rat from the sack and dangled it in front of the bird, waiting for it to stop hissing and growling at her before inching the rodent closer. “That's a good boy! Don't try to bite the hand that feeds you.” She chuckled, sounding so chipper that it was almost malicious. As the bird choked down it's meal, it's eyes threatened to burn holes into the councilor. 

Emile ignored the bird's obvious hostility and continued feeding the rats. Idly chatting up the bird as it ate, almost as if it understood what she was saying. “We're finally getting around to clean up the mess you made. Pity you'll have to stay down here and can't see it- we just can't seem to trust you around the kingdom.” 

With an angered squawk, the bird ramming it's face against the cage so it could take a snap at Emile's fingers. But the enraged creature was just shy of being able to get it’s beak into Emile, and the councilor tutted. “No! Bad! That's a bad boy!” 

The bird seemed to be uncaring to the councilor's scolding, as it continued to snap and ram it's body against the walls of the cage. Emile rolled her eyes, gently shaking her head and sighing. “Fine, I'll give you the rest of your dinner after you've calmed down. Time for naughty boys to go on time-outs.” 

The bird continued to hiss, and make a ruckus as Emile picked up the cloth and draped it over the cage again, being careful not to get bit. With a last sigh, she turned around and left the storage room, locking the door behind her. One day she hoped that old bird-brain would learn, but until then she had bigger things to worry about. Like how she must immediately write to Thomas and tell him about Patton's new beau- though, she had the feeling he already knew. But, she still had to get Thomas to visit and help tease Patton about his new dragon boyfriend soon. A letter was most certainly in order.

Humming to herself, Emile skipped down the darkened hallways, leaving the locked door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: THE PLOT CHICKENS (get it- bird puns!) I'm so sorry this took so long to come out, life has been hectic. And a huge thank you to all my current commissioners who're being very patient with me while I'm in this art slump. I promise I'll get you your pieces as soon as I can!! Until then I've closed commissions, and will be reopening them when I'm done with the ones I currently have <3 


	8. What's the worst that could happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: For those who are new here: Virgil is one of three great ‘evil’ witches, or as he's more commonly known, 'The dragon witch.’ After King Patton Heart, and his two prince consorts face off against the dragon witch Prince Logan- the court's mage, curses the witch and he loses his dragon form. The trio immediately fall head over heals for the witch and offer to reverse the curse back at the castle. Virgil, feeling way too vulnerable without his dragon form, goes with them. They all start to develop feelings for each other, when Virgil's brothers, Remy and Dee, try to save him in a botched rescue mission. Now that all the witches are living at the castle, and chaos ensues.
> 
> For those who aren't new here: [The chaos intensifies.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pranks, manipulation for sex, a really hamfisted metaphore for racism/queerphobia written by a white trans queer, Dee-typical destruction of property, birds swooping (for that one person, I got u fam- ik you got the thing with the birds, just skip the end part where Dee gets startled), and three cheers for my terrible sense of humor id

Logan was beginning to think inviting all of the witches to stay at the castle might have been a bad idea. 

It had been a week since they returned from their little camping trip, and things quickly began to fall into rhythm with the new residents of the castle. Albeit, that rhythm was akin to an epileptic toddler with an intense sugar rush having a stroke, but if Virgil was happy, then Logan was happy. Though he could live without some of the side effects of having two extra magic users around. They would have to pay the maids extra for their services.

The first major problem was, despite actually being rather chummy with one another, Dee and Roman were involved in a prank war. It started out innocently at first- and by innocently Logan means: Roman screamed at the sight of a mouse and to everyone's shock and horror Dee just straight-up ate the tiny creature. Logan couldn't get the sickening crunch out of his mind, but Roman had refused to believe that Dee actually ate the mouse. He insisted that it had been a trick, and retaliated by having both drawn and posted pictures of mongeese everywhere. Needless to say the ensuing week had been nothing short of chaos.

The second was that Remy was not only well-practiced, but extremely quick to use magic. The amount of times the servants in the kingdom that had been turned into various small animals after misgendering Dee was starting to get troublesome. As was the amount of times a maid had come to them crying due to portraits on the wall's eyes following them. Apparently, the elder witch found it funny. 

And then there was Virgil. While they had already gotten quite used to the infamous dragon witch there, the addition of brothers made for a whole new Virgil experience. It was increasingly more difficult to get the aforementioned dragon which to relax. He felt like he had to do everything on his own to take care of his brothers- as if with the convenience of maids he was at a loss what to do. It was slowing down the royal family's collective efforts to seduce and romance him quite a lot.

Not to mention with the onset of newcomers the king himself had started straying away from his duties in exchange for entertaining the new guests. While Logan wasn't one to tell Patton what to do, the inhabitants of the kingdom were starting to get concerned. 

All and all, it wasn't all that terrible, but these days Logan's pension for consistency and productivity were completely thrown out the window. One would never know what to expect from the castle these days. As evident by the prince consort walking into his own bedroom, only to find the tiniest witch crouched in the bathroom with a familiar container from the kitchen.

"Dee?” Logan raised an eyebrow as the tiny witch snapped his head to look at him with wide eyes. “Are you replacing all of Roman's hair creams with mayonnaise?”

In almost cartoon fashion, Dee's eyes went from Logan, to the containers, and back to Logan several times, before he muttered a long, “Nooooooooooooo…” 

Logan gave a long pause, not breaking eye contact with the tiny witch. Finally, after Dee was just about to break and deny everything, Logan spoke up.

“Would you be interested in also enchanting it to turn his hair pink?”

————-

Virgil was starting to get used to mornings in the castle. 

As he should, it had been a little more than two weeks now that he had been staying here. But he was finally beginning to feel like he was getting into a similar rhythm as the one he had back home. He’d wake up with Dee, and they’d wash up and dress for the day while Remy slept in. Once they were dressed they’d go downstairs to meet the royals for breakfast. Usually only Patton would be there, but Logan would soon follow, and Roman shortly after that. It was easy, and consistent- something that put Virgil greatly at ease. 

Dee had parted ways with him to attempt some sort of revenge for Roman’s previous prank- so today Virgil made his way to the dining room alone. His footsteps bounced off the marble floors and stone walls of the extravagant palace, as a soft ‘swishing’ sound could be heard as his tail trailed behind him. 

The sunlight streamed in thick beams through the high arching windows, casting Virgil’s winged shadow across the floor as he entered the dining hall. As expected, the king was the only one in attendance- save for a few guards standing near by. Before him stretched a long table filled with bright, vibrant fruits, golden pastries, platters of meats and eggs, and an ornate tea set that was still steaming with freshness.

Virgil grinned, as the king beamed at him- the little man waving enthusiastically as the dragon witch folded his wings back and took his seat on the left side of the table closest to Patton. 

“Morning Virge! Did you sleep well?” The king chirped, picking at the orange that sat on his half-eaten plate. 

“As good as I could with Remy tossing and turning all night.” Virgil sighed, rolling his shoulders. “I swear I’m going to start sneaking sleeping potions in his tea.” 

“Oh no!” Patton furrowed his brow. “I’ll see if I can get Emile to do something about that. Would you prefer to have separate beds in your room?” 

“Nah, that’s not necessary. We’re used to bed sharing at this point. Besides, our stay here is only temporary. No need to deal with that kind of hassle.” 

Patton opened his mouth to possibly protest, or insist that it would be no problem- but his thoughts were cut short as Dee rounded the corner in a dead sprint passed the table with Logan trailing closely behind. Before either of them could question the even, following the pursuit of the dashing Logan, and Dee was a half-naked Roman, with some sort of strange goo in his hair. “I SWEAR TO THE GODS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO-” 

“Lively, isn't it?” Patton hummed, taking another sip of his tea. 

“You can say that again.” Virgil snorted, shaking his head at the other trio's antics.

“Lively, isn't it?” Patton giggled, and Virgil gave a loud snort.

“Okay King Pat-pun, what are your plans for today?” The dragon purred, quick snatching a pastry as Elliot came and served him tea.

Patton got a little quite then, setting his tea down so he could fiddle with the draw strings of his nightshirt. “I thought I'd go on a walkabout through my kingdom today. To see how the citizens are doing.” He bit his lip, “I feel a bit guilty having not checked in for so long, but I don't want you or your brothers to be bored. So I feel the need to stay and entertain you three.” 

Almost on cue, there was a loud crashing sound and Dee's laughter could be heard amongst Roman's yelling. “GET DOWN FROM THE PILLAR AND FACE ME LIKE A SWORDSMAN, YOU COWARD!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “I feel it safe to assume that we’re quite able to entertain ourselves, Pat.” 

“I suppose.” Patton pouted further into his cup. “But I don't want to miss out on our possibly short time with you due to silly king's work either.” 

This gave Virgil a small tinge of sadness. It was true, their stay here was only temporary after all. But Patton couldn’t neglect his people on their behalf, it just wasn’t fair to the citizens of the kingdom. 

Virgil bit his lip, contemplating quite possibly the worst idea he’d ever come up with. “I could join you if you’d like.” 

Patton gave him a long look, before snickering. “As much as I’d like that, I’m not sure how they’ll react to the wings and horns.” 

“Please, like I’d ever dream of going out to the human kingdom like this.” Virgil smirked, before waving his hand. With a twist of his fingers, a vial appeared of bright pink liquid, and Virge unceremoniously uncorked it and poured it into his tea. “But any self-respecting witch has a glamour or two on them at all times. In case things go a bit array.”

“What’s a glam- Wait Virgil that’s still too hot!” Patton yelped, as Virgil slammed the entire content of his tea cup. As he set the porcelain down, he took his hands and rubbed his face upward, covering his eyes and into his hair. As he did, the color of his vibrant purple locks changed under his fingertips- in wake of his path dark brown hair flopped over his face and his horns disappeared. His eyes opened, not to the amethyst orbs that Patton had fallen for, but gorgeous grey eyes that captivated the little king in an entire otherworldly way. 

“Boom. Now I look human.” The witch chuckled, as Patton sat there gawking. It wasn’t that he didn’t find Virgil’s witch appearance beautiful- quite the contrary! The king could spend endless hours just observing the beauty and grace that was his new companions etherial appearance, mapping out the veins on his wing membranes and tracing every scale with his fingertips. But dare he say, Virgil as a human was a whole other type of gorgeous. The ashy brown hair, the stormy grey eyes that saw right through him, the way his skin contrasted with it all was so breathtaking. And poor Patton had been woefully unprepared for it.

“Uh, your highness? You’re staring.” Virgil looked down, with a grimace, dejection seeping into his bones.. “I know. I look weird as a human, don’t I? I promise it’s only temporary.” 

Patton quickly shook his head, before leaning over the table towards Virgil. “No! You look fantastic! Not that you don’t always look fantastic, but just- wow kiddo! That’s such a neat trick!” 

Virgil flushed, relief and flattery replacing the insecurity and creeping to his face with a small bashful smile. “Okay, well- good. Glad you like it.”

“Like is an understatement! I love it!” Patton grinned, eyes sparkling before he drew back a bit and faded into a more curious expression. “But wait- I thought Logan made it so you couldn’t use magic.” 

Virgil snorted, rolling his eyes. “Please, no mage could strip me of all my magic. I am a magical being after all.” He fiddled with his empty teacup. “But he did weaken me- I can’t do everything I used to do. Like, y’know- changing into my dragon form?” 

“Oh, okay! Gotcha!” Patton beamed, child-like excitement growing once more. “Oh this is so awesome! I can’t wait to introduce you to everybody! I’m sure they’re just going to love you. I can show you all my favorite merchant shops, and-” 

Virgil smiled as the human king continued to rattle on about all the things they’d do on their day out. He couldn’t say he shared the king’s optimism, or enthusiasm- humans, more often than not, were the bane of his existence. But putting up with a handful of awkward situations was more than a fair price to pay for the smile that fell on Patton’s face.

He just had to remind himself that everything would be fine.

————

Remy was having a bit of a crisis. And, as opposed to the usual crisises that he faced with his two disaster-piece brothers, this one was entirely too purposeful. No, no this was a crisis of the heart.

Ever since their rather… _intimate_ , encounter- Remy hadn't seen Emile around anywhere. In fact, if it wasn't for his brothers, and a budding Logan doing interpreting for him, he wouldn't be able to communicate at all. Thats just how little he'd seen of them.

It wasn't for lack of trying. For Remy has search high and low for his little songbird and found neither feather nor tail of them. And that could only mean one thing:

Remy was being avoided. 

But why? He felt things were going so well! Their banter was on point, the flirting was reciprocated, and they even had some pretty amazing sex. He had done everything right, so why was his little love staying so far from his arms? 

It was actually starting to depress him a lot- to the point of Dee and Virgil beginning to take notice. Virgil tried to encourage Remy to talk to him about it, but Remy dodged the questioning every time. He didn’t want to seem clingy in front of his brothers.

But he was feeling clingy. He was feeling all kinds of rejected and it was not a good look. He just wanted to know what it was he did wrong, and how to fix it! Make things right so he and his lovely songbird could delve deeper into love and perhaps, maybe, find a happily ever after.

But he couldn’t do that if his love kept avoiding him. 

And that’s how Remy found himself camped out in Emile’s office chambers, waiting for the other’s return. He knew Emile had to come back here eventually for work; and despite being quite shady and horrendously creepy, Remy needed this confrontation. He just needed to get Emile to explain where Remy went wrong so he could make amends and they could move forward.

If Emile wanted to move forward at all, that is.

It was a long time, too long for Remy to keep accurate count in his boredom, before Emile finally stepped foot back in his office. The other dressed in royal slacks, and a marvelously woven sweater that clung to their figure in a way that Remy would describe as completely unfair to his heart. A light blue tie hung gently around the collar of his undershirt proudly exclaiming that Emile was having a He/Him day. He was humming a sweet tune, that soothed Remy’s addled soul in ways he didn’t even know were possible. Damn this beautiful boy and his equally charming voice.

As soon as Emile noticed Remy he darn near screamed in surprise, not really expecting another person to be in his office, much less the monster witch himself. “R-Remy! Oh my goodness, you caught me a bit by surprise there!” Emile awkwardly shifted around, clutching the papers he was holding to his chest and looking around at anything that wasn’t Remy. “What brings you in today, pal?” 

Something about the way Emile said ‘pal’ stung Remy to his core. 

‘We need to talk.’ Remy signed, his hands now slightly shaking.

“Now’s not really the best time, bud.” Emile sighed, moving over to his desk. Remy fought the urge to physically recoil at the impersonal term of endearment. “I’ve just got all this paperwork, and Patton’s leaving the castle, so-” 

‘Look, you can’t keep avoiding me. You’re supposed to be my translator.’ Remy snapped back.

“I’m not _avoiding_ you!” Emile squeaked, but all it took was one crossed-arms, raised brow look from Remy to get him to cave. “Okay, maybe I’ve been avoiding you a little.” He sighed, looking down at his hands and fiddling with his fingers. “Look, I’m sorry. It’s just awkward. I never usually have to deal with things like this.” 

‘Things like what?’ Remy signed slowly, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

Emile vaguely gestured around himself, and sighed a bit more. “This. You seeking me out after I gave you what you wanted. I thought what we had going on was just some simple sex- but then Patton came to me all excited about our new relationship and I’m just. Uncomfortable, I guess.” 

Remy blinked a few times, trying to process what he had been told. So, Emile was uncomfortable around him because Patton was pushing a relationship? And Emile didn’t want a relationship? But they had sex, and Remy stuck around, shouldn’t a relationship be the next logical step?

‘Wait, what do you mean ‘gave you what you wanted?’ Did you not want to have sex with me?’ Remy signed quickly, confusion starting to pound at his skull and relentlessly beat at his tender heart.

“No, I did want it. Just-” Emile bit his lip, looking guiltily. “I think that’s just all I wanted.” 

Something tore at Remy’s chest, and he had to fight back a few tears. ‘Wait- are, are you using me for sex?’ 

“Well when you put it that way it sounds bad.” Emile pouted, furrowing his brows at the floor. “I mean- I thought- um, you seemed pretty enthusiastic about it at the time?”

‘No, no I was! There was some completely enthusiastic flirting and consent going on- we're good on that front.’ Remy waved quickly, before straightening up and closing in on himself a bit more. ‘I just thought, or, um, I kinda hoped that- Y'know. We were starting a thing?’ 

“A thing?” Emile cocked his head.

‘Yeah, um.’ Remy bit his lip, ‘Like, a relationship thing.’ 

Emile furrowed his brows with a slightly concerned, and uncomfortable look. “Remy- do you go into all your romantic relationships dick-first?” 

‘No! There's like, flirting and stuff that leads to the sex.’ Remy pouted, ‘And then either one of us leaves or a thing happens.’ 

“Well thats, um, one way to get to know someone- I guess.” Emile spoke slowly, trying to choose his words carefully, “But I don't think I see it the same way.” 

‘Well then how do you see it?’ Remy signed quickly, ‘Is-is there anything I can do to make a thing happen?’ 

“Well, first you can stop calling it ‘a thing.'“ Emile giggled, adjusting his glasses in a way Remy found to be way too adorable. “And, well, I guess in my world, sex and romance aren't connected. Like, I consider myself to be rather openly polysexual.” Emile picked at his fingers, pressing his lips. “But, romanctic feelings takes a bit more. And I need to really know someone, and have a deep emotional connection before I start feeling any sort of romantic attracting.” 

‘So, you're demiromantic.’ Remy signed slowly. 

Emile giggled. “I didn't know there was a word for it- but I guess I am. I'm demiromantic.” His smile brightened, and Remy could feel his heart swelling. “I like the sound of that actually. _Demiromantic.”_

‘Glad to hear it, sweetheart.’ Remy swooned for a moment, before snapping out of it and trying to get back to the topic. ‘S-so for you to fall in love with me you've gotta get to know me?’ 

“Yup!” Emile chirped. 

‘So, we gotta- talk and stuff.’

“Ehe, I believe that's part of it, yes.” Emile giggled. Remy's chest felt like it was upon bursting, and a determined fire lit in his eyes.

‘So I still have a heckin chance! Alright my little songbird, prepare to get to know me even better than I know myself! What should we do first?’ The taller witch signed enthusiastically, earning more bubbly laughter from his little love-interest. 

“Hee hee, How about we discuss strategy over coffee first?” He giggled, brushing some of the hair out of his eyes. 

Remy straightened, eyebrows furrowing as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. Hesitantly, he lifted his hands to sign out, ‘What the hell is _coffee_?’

———

Grim had never really considered how difficult and anxiety-inducing it was to be watched while they draw.

Like suddenly, Xe could feel every stroke of every sketch, and was painfully aware of every mistake xe made. In xir defense, Grim never had an audience before- Nobody would think less of xem if xe stayed up until four am just trying to get that _one_ pose right. It didn’t matter if xe screwed up, because xe could just start over.

However with Victoria sitting next to xem so closely xe could smell her perfume, the stakes felt a little higher. 

Not that Victoria was at all judgey. On the contrary, she looked over the moon to be sitting there. She could barely contain her excited jitters, and held onto every stoke of pencil- furiously committing to memory everything that Grim was doing and even jotting down stuff xe’d speak up about in her notebook. To her, it was just an honor to be here. 

“S-so this is the line of action, and I build the pose around it.” Grim hummed, flipping the page over and starting a different sketch. “You start with basic geometry shapes, and then work in the details once you have the form down.” 

“Got it!” Victoria beamed, smile shining like moonlight bouncing off the surface of water. Grim quickly sunk deeper into xir drawing to ignore the butterflies in xir stomach. Victoria went quiet after she jotted down her notes, watching Grim’s hand make quick movements across the paper. Her eyes caught on xir hands, gently trailing up xir forearm and marveling at the marbled pigmentation there. Her mouth moved without an ounce of thought to what she was saying.

“I really like your skin.” 

Grim gave pause, looking at Victoria with an arched brow, and slight blush on xir face. “Well that isn’t weird at all.”

“No! Wait I mean!” Victoria panicked pointing at the white spots that broke up Grim’s dark skin. “The spots, I think they’re really pretty! It’s like you’re your own painting! It’s beautiful!” 

Grim’s blush deepened, as xe took xir miss-matched eyes away from Victoria and placed it back on the paper. “Oh, um. Thanks? I have vitiligo- that’s what the spots are.” 

“Is that also why you’ve got heterochromia?” Victoria hummed, trying to catch Grim’s eyes again.

“I think so? Or maybe I was just born with them like that- I can’t really remember. It was a long time ago.” Xe hummed, brows furrowing at xir drawing. 

“How long ago, might I ask?” Victoria questioned, placing her elbow on the desk and resting her chin on her hand.

“Oh, um?” Grim furrowed deeper. “I wanna say five or six thousand years ago? Somewhere in that ballpark.” 

“Gods above your old!” Victoria laughed. “You certainly have aged well!”

Grim let out a chuckle and shrugged. “Good genes I guess. What with being magic and everything.” 

With that the fell into comfortable silence once more. The gentle scrapes of the pencil on paper along with the cry of crickets outside creating a soft melody that blanketed the tiny cottage. Grim got absorbed in xir work, the tension from before having somewhat melted away from the small, jovial conversation. Before xe even knew it xe was putting down the quill from inking.

“Oh, sorry I meant to explain tha-” Grim turned only to find Victoria asleep. Her head resting on top of her arm as she hunched over the other half of the desk. Grim hummed, taking a moment to brush some of the hair out of Victoria’s face. She was awfully cute like this, her face eased in a peaceful slumber, with the occasional sigh, or soft snore slipping out of her mouth.

Grim caught xemself. God, xir gay was showing! Xe couldn’t be experiencing affections for a small human child who just wandered into their bog! It was nuts. 

But xe couldn’t let her sleep here either. She’d wake up tomorrow with a huge back ache and a pain in her neck like none other. So with a sigh, Grim gently picked up the sleeping girl. For a moment xe was anxious that xe’d somehow wake her up- but Victoria must have been a heavy sleeper, because despite all the jostling she still remained dead to the world. 

Tucking Victoria in, Grim realized that xe hadn’t asked a lot of questions about her, nor did she talk about herself that much. It was all very xem-centric in conversation. 

M-maybe tomorrow if she stuck around xe could ask about some of her hobbies. They could even go on a small walk and gather supplies to make into pain.

Yeah, that sounded nice. Xe wouldn’t mind a little company, even if immediately after xe’d have to take her back. It would be fine. 

———

Virgil had to admit, it was nice to get out of the castle. 

It was a beautiful place, and extremely fun to hang out at, but he couldn’t deny feeling a little stir crazy. Getting out, seeing new people, new places, new stimuli- it was like a breath of fresh air he didn’t know he needed. 

And then there was Patton. Pat looked so happy, so in his element walking out of the castle walls and towards the township that made his surrounding kingdom. Like some of the weight from being king was being shrugged off and he was just another concerned citizen.

Of course, this didn’t last long. Especially with an entourage of two knights following him.

As soon as Patton was seen in the town square people were on him, either praising him as their king, or battering him with questions and concerns. Virgil, just by virtue of being near the king, was immediately swallowed up by the crowd. He, not being a royal himself- or even appearing as such, was quickly pushed out of the way and into the mob. Voices chanting right in his ear as too many people got too close for comfort. Elbows and teeth and loud shouting crashing into his skull and reverberating around. 

In that instant, Virgil wasn’t safe. He wasn’t with Patton on a pleasant outing, he was back in the throes of the war. Attackers coming from every direction, thirsting for blood and threatening to rip the small family he had worked so hard to get right from his clawed hands. There was fire, and blades, and brother attacking brother in a chaotic uproar that had him fearing for his life and the safety of everything he loved. 

His breathing was starting to pick up, thoughts clashing into one another and melding into one voice of just loud monotone screaming. He needed to get out of this, he needed to leave. Just something ANYTHING to escape this situation and get a moment to calm the ever loving fuck down. He needed to be safe. He couldn’t die here, who would look after his brothers? What would become of the dragons?! They were coming for him again and he barely made it out alive the first time. 

Stumbling out of the circle of people, Virge looked around frantically for a spot out of sight and without people. An alleyway between stalls caught his eye and he darted for it at break-neck speeds. Once he was under the safety of shadows, he leaned his back against one of the building walls and focused on his breathing. What was that thing Roman taught him when he first arrived at the castle? Was the count 4-8-5 or 5-8-7? God, fuck- how was he fucking up calming down?! This was hell, why did he even come along-

His breakdown was momentarily interrupted by realizing he wasn’t alone. A little ways off further down the alleyway a kid in some plain, peasant-looking clothes sat against the wall. There was a awkward grimace on their face as they stared down at a lump of bright black and white fur situated square in their lap. Virgil took a step closer, his troubles easing slightly as curiosity took hold of the wheel. As he got closer he could make out more details; It was a teen, with dirty, calloused hands, and ashen hair. They was covered with a thick layer of what appeared to be soot, and they were anxiously stroking the fur of a fat cat who seemed to have made itself quite comfy in this stranger’s folded legs. 

Virgil swallowed thickly as he sheepishly approached the teen, not really thinking but merely moving on autopilot. “Hey, um. Are you okay?”

The kid looked up at him with big, bright, sky-blue eyes. A beat of silence passed as they processed they had been addressed before they looked back down at the sleeping animal. “I-I came outside to rest, and this kitty-cat curled up in my lap and fell asleep. It’s so fluffy, and cute, and it looks so peaceful- I don’t want to move because then I’ll wake her up.” They lamented with a sigh, gently patting the little street-cat’s head with gentle strokes. “But now both of my legs are _completely_ asleep and starting to cramp up. I just don’t want to wake, or scare the little thing, y’know?” 

There was something so…strangely endearing about that to Virgil. The fact that the kid looked so uncomfortable, but refused to move for a tiny cat who wouldn’t give two shits anyway. In a stupid way he was reminded of when Dee was little and would fall asleep in his lap. It was always cute for the first twenty minutes, and after that it was muscle aches and suffering. The memory and the dilemma brought a smile to the dragon witch’s face. 

“Yeah, I get it.” And for a brief moment he did. For a small moment nothing was overwhelming him, humans weren’t the terrifying monsters of rage and vengeance he remembered, but just odd little confused creatures just trying their best. 

For a brief second there wasn’t a war, there wasn’t bloodshed, there wasn’t a crushing weight of societal pressures. There was just this one kid and their dumb, but relatable cat dilemma. 

“Virgil! There you are! I was ge- OH A KITTY!” The teen’s eyes widened as the king bounded up to his lover, and immediately laid starry eyes on the mass of white fur. The cat did not seem to give a flying fuck that it was in the presence of literal royalty, as Patton crouched down to get eye-level with the teen. “Can I pet your cute kitten?”

“Patton no, you’re allergic.” Virgil interjected with a sigh.

“I actually don’t care, it’s too cute!” Patton fired back with a smirk.

“Patton, you could die.” 

“It’d be an adorable way to go.” 

“Patton no.”

“Patton yes!” 

“I-I, um.” The teen finally spoke up, capturing both the king and the witch’s attention from their little squabble. “I-I’d rather not endanger your highness.” 

Something about this made Patton’s face pull, his expression falling as some of his amusement faded. Virgil arched an eyebrow at this, but didn’t say anything as Patton stood up. “I understand. You and your kitten have a good day, kiddo!” 

“Y-you too m’lord!” The teen squeaked, as Patton grabbed Virgil’s hand and led him out of the alleyway. 

“Patton, are you alri-” Virgil started, only to be cut off by the king. 

“Sorry about the crowd kiddo! I guess I’ve been gone longer than I though.” He chuckled, but it felt forced to Virgil, “C’mon! Let me show you my favorite pastry shop! The bakers are delightful- you’ll love them!” 

Virgil bit his lip, anxiety creeping up higher as he reconsidered this whole ‘going out’ thing again. But Patton didn’t let up, pulling the witch along to a small stand selling breads and sweet baked goods. Two women were busying themselves around it, selling to customers and diving out from their stands and into a building nearby which Virgil could only assume was their kitchen.

As Patton came closer the older of the two ladies lit up, waving at him. “My liege! Welcome back!” 

“Ehe, good to be back Ms. Jade!” Patton beamed back, sounding a little more genuinely happy than before, though that did absolutely nothing to ease Virge’s growing anxiety. 

As soon as they were close enough to the stand, Patton let go of Virgil’s hands and bounded to the younger baker and launched into a jovial conversation, obviously explaining what had gone on in the king’s absence. Virgil shifted on his feet feeling awkward. Fuck, how do you talk to humans again? He’d been isolated in the woods with his brothers for so long it seems like he’d forgotten. 

“And who is _this_ fine gentleman?” A boisterous voice boomed from next to Virgil causing the witch to nearly jump out of his skin. The elder baker was looking at him with a smirk on her lips.

“Oh, this is Virgil! He’s staying with me at the castle for the moment.!” Patton beamed, unaware to Virgil’s pleading looks of help out of this situation. 

“N-nice to me-meet you.” He stuttered as the elder baker leaned in, looking at Virgil closely. His mind immediately began to panic, ‘oh no, she knows. She knows it’s me. My potion is wearing off, or the inner part of my eye is still purple. This is just like the village with the sheep all over again oh god no. She knowswhatdoIdoI’vebeenexposed-’

“Good graces m’lord! Where do you keep finding such beautiful boys?” She laughed, grinning as she pulled away. “You know, if the king doesn’t snatch you up I’ve got a daughter and three sons- Or if you’re looking for someone a little more mature I’m a widow myself.”

Virgil took a moment to blink, before his face reddened deeply. Patton was snickering from somewhere behind him, along with the younger baker.

“Ms. Janice you’re incorrigible!” One of the other woman laughed, shooing the elder lady away from Virgil. “Don’t mind her, she has no tact.”

“No, but I certainly have game!” Ms. Janice chimed in before going back inside the building. The other woman shook her head, turning to Virgil. 

“I apologize about her. She just doesn’t think before she speaks.” The young woman proceeded to pick up his hand, patting it a few times as if they were old friends. “Any friend of the king’s is a friend of ours. Please come back anytime. We’d love to have you.”

“Uh-um, I-sure. Thank you.” Virgil managed to stutter out. It had been, quite a while since a human had welcomed him anywhere. Like sure, there were the royals- but that was different, they were in love with him. This girl seemed to not want much of anything. It was just a nice genuine gesture. 

He-he kind of missed this. Just interacting with people peacefully. The witches had gone so long being feared by people and thinking themselves better for it. But, this small social interaction- it felt…nice. 

But before he could get too comfortable, another shrill voice called out from the other side of the stall. “Your highness?! Oh my goodness!” 

Virgil looked over to see a rather pretty looking noble woman gawking at Patton. She was nicely dressed- if not a little overdone. Her jade green dress was a little extravagant, making her stick out like a sore thumb in the town square. Her long dark hair contrasted brightly with her pale skin and face painted sharply with makeup. She gave Virgil a rather…off vibe. It was hard to explain, but she almost seemed fake. Like she was more doll than human.

“Your highness!” The noble rushed over, picking up Patton’s hand in her own and breathing a sigh of what looked life relief. “Thank goodness you’re alright!”

“I’m not ‘alright,’ I’m King Heart!” Patton giggled, as Virgil shuffled awkwardly on his feet. 

The woman laughed, and the sound was something akin to nails scraping on a chalkboard to Virgil. She had to of been the fakest person he’d ever seen. Her concern and laughter seemed so forced that it was practically a parody of real emotions. The witch could read her like a book, she didn’t actually care about anyone but herself. Her only goal in even addressing Patton was to be seen being friendly with the king.

People like that left a nasty taste in his mouth.

“Oh ever the charmer aren’t you, your highness?” She purred, before pinching her brows in mock sympathy. “I had been so worried, you know. After hearing you and your consorts had a face off with that despicable witch and then being holed up in your castle for days. I was sure it must have done something terrible to you!” 

‘It.’ Virgil repeated in his head. ‘Not him. Not they. _It._ ’ Virgil fought a grimace, an uncomfortable rage building in his stomach. 

Patton spared Virgil a quick glance, before giving the woman a tight smile. “Haha, nope! We’re all quite fine. The Dragon Witch wasn’t all that bad to be completely honest. I think he’s just misunderstood.” 

The woman gave pause, before bursting out in another bought of overdone laughter. “Surely you jest sire!” She giggled, bringing her hand up to her chin. “That thing couldn’t have been anything but detestable. I hear the very sight of it drives people mad! And the deplorable things it does to those poor people in the other villages.” She shook her head. “I swear, witches are vile. The world would be such a nicer place without such villains running amok.” 

Virgil’s jaw clenched. His hands trembled as the woman continued to speak- almost as if she was proud of her ignorance. The world would be a nicer place without people like _her_. And he had half a mind to make it that way. 

‘Villain.’ his mind repeated. ‘That’s right, you’re the _villain_. They hate you.’

Patton pressed his lips together, fighting his own urges to chew the woman out and reassure Virgil that her words meant nothing. She had no basis to say such things.

But he wasn’t sure what was worse, exposing Virgil and losing favor with a noble- or having this situation continue.

“He really wasn’t that bad.” Patton hummed quietly. “He was just scared and-”

“That thing?! Scared?! Of what? Bows and arrows?!” The woman burst out almost mockingly. “Please sire, reconsider. I think that grotesque creature might have messed with your head- Witches have no fear. I’ve heard word they don’t have any hearts at all.” She sighed, “Please have your court physicians check your head for curses and charms before anybody else hears you talk in such a manner. I’d hate to see you dethroned for sympathizing with such an evil.” 

Something about that struck Virgil harder than he anticipated, his anger being washed away by a douse of ice cold realization. She was right.

If Patton was found _housing_ them, let alone being in love with him- it was likely that he’d lose his kingdom. 

He could take insults. People said nasty and baseless things about him every day. But the thought of his existence having such negative consequences for the royals was a new fear that shook him to the core. What he was doing right now, being within the kingdom, was putting them in danger. 

There was so much at risk for them.

“Well, I must be off now- I have an arrangement to tend to.” The woman hummed, stepping away from Patton. “But please take after yourself. I’m sure the court mage can reverse whatever nastiness has been cast upon you. Ta-ta~”

And with that, the woman stepped away. As soon as she was far enough away Patton turned to Virgil with urging words. “Virgil, it’s okay. Don’t listen to her. She’s-”

“It’s fine, your highness.” Virgil hushed, looking anywhere but Patton. “I’m-um. Not feeling well. The potion must be wearing off- I think I’ll meet you back at the castle.”

Patton couldn’t hide the panic in his eyes as he offered a tight smile to Virgil. “Oh that’s fine! I’ll escort you back, I’ve had enough of this outing anywa-”

“No. Um. I’d rather not keep you from your people.” Virgil interjected, refusing to meet Patton’s gaze and see the dejected look on the king’s face. He just- he really wanted to be alone right now. “I’ll just, um- I-I’ll see you back there.”

“O-okay.” Patton squeaked out, but Virgil turned to leave before he was even halfway through.

———

The creative muses where singing the song of longing, and Roman could just barely ignore them.

His quill had been a flurry since the next move of the prank war this morning had come out with some…interesting results. Sure, his hair was pink now- But if the prince did say so himself, he pulled the color off quite handsomely. And after the initial shock of it, he and the two pranksters had quickly made up, and the ball was now firmly in his court for the next move of the prank war. 

However, before he could get on with that he had to retell the tale in his own vision to the majesty of his notebooks. With the witches staying in the castle, he’d found a creative fire that was formerly unknown to him. Often times he found himself taking their antics and immortalizing them on paper in his own stories. It was nice to have the spark back, as it had been dull for a while since knightly duties bogged him down with their responsibilities. 

But his eyes may have started to wander a tad from his stories. It wasn't his fault though, it was all because of his accursed husband. How dare he look so appealing from where Roman was sitting! One leg crossed over his knee, leaning gently across the armrest to his chair as he absentmindedly pressed the tip of his quill against those soft, kissable lips. 

“My love?” Logan spoke up, startling Roman from his thoughts.

“Yes, _mi_ _corazón?”_

“You're staring.”

“Can you blame me?” Roman smirked, resting his hand under his chin, “Dare I say, I must have the best view in the whole kingdom.” 

“Perhaps your vision is impaired.” Logan hummed, looking up at his husband with an arched brow and a grin. “Seeing as _I_ , arguably, have the best view.” 

“I’m afraid that, as a Prince Consort, I rule that returning compliments is an act of treason, and you’re now committing a crime against the throne by refusing to accept you’re beautiful.” 

“Oh really?” Logan nearly purred back with an arched brow. “Does that mean you’re going to lock me up in your chambers?” 

“If you’d be so lucky.” Roman winked, placing his writings on the table besides him. “Though I think I’d fancy a dance.”

“You’re kidding.” Logan laughed, a smile crossing his lips. “There’s no music.” 

“Then I’ll make music!” Roman quipped, standing up and holding out a hand to Logan while beginning to hum. “Come on, do I really have to beg my own husband to dance with me.”

“You’re impossible.” Logan whined, but took Roman’s hand anyway as the other pulled him up and closer to his body. Their dance was slow, more like quiet swaying as Roman purred sweet melodies for Logan to enjoy. They did this little waltz for a few moments, until Roman broke the melody to speak up.

“Do you remember how we met?” Roman hummed, leaning further into Logan’s hair and basking in the warmth and scent of his skin.

“Pfft- How could I forget? You threw me in the dungeon.” The mage chortled, as a smirk crossed his lips. “I thought I was going to be hanged.” 

“As if I could ever bring myself to destroy a beauty such as you.” Roman hummed, still swaying their bodies to the music that wasn’t there. 

“You sure about that?” Logan chuckled, coming to rest his head on Roman’s chest and listening to the melody of his heartbeat. “I recall you nearly popping a vein with anger when I first referred you as a ‘royal pain in the ass.’” 

Roman snorted at the memory, a warm glow lighting up in his heart as he recalled the memory. “Yes. Well. You always had a way with words.” 

“Dare I say, my tongue might have been sharper than your blade.” Logan teased.

“A quality you and Virgil share.” Roman sighed, leaning his head back. “Dear lord, I think I have a ‘type.’”

“Intelligence is sexy and you know it.” 

“I do.”

“At least you do now.” Logan hummed, “I think had Virgil been given the same treatment as I got when we first met the castle would be rather in ruins.”

“Well, you broke in and tried to steal an artifact. We thought you were a criminal. Besides, you were also quite arrogant to us.” 

“Well it wasn’t my fault you didn’t know the dangers of that thing.” Logan rolled his eyes. “I didn’t think such foolish people were worthy of it.”

“Glad to see your arrogance hasn’t wavered.” Roman groaned, and Logan chuckled.

“I used past tense. But believe me, you’re still foolish.”

“Thanks love.”

“I can’t believe it took you two months to figure out you were in love with me.” Logan squeezed Roman’s hand. “I thought you were a romantic.”

“Romance took backseat to stubbornness. Besides you’re one to talk. It took you _six_ months to admit you had feelings for us as well.” 

“Emotions were never my strong point.” 

“Clearly.”

The silence stretched for a few moments, as they both just swayed, basking in each other’s closeness and company. It was Logan who was the first to break it. “I hope he stays with us.” 

“Yeah,” Roman sighed, with a hum. “Yeah me too.” 

“Not that I’m not endlessly amused by you and Patton’s antics.” Logan hummed, looking up to Roman with a quip of his lip curled up in a smirk. “But it’s been refreshing to have someone around who can match my wit.”

The other prince made a dramatic offended huff “You wound me, my love! And here I considered myself a worthy adversary!” 

“Hardly!” Logan teased, separating from Roman but catching his hand to plant a soft kiss on his knuckles. “No offense my dear, but a battle of wits with you is a duel with an unarmed opponent.” 

“Offense fully taken you arrogant little troglodyte!” Roman whined, yanking his hand away from Logan’s smooching lips. “I’ll show you an unarmed opponent when you’re at the end of my blade.”

“I’m not entirely sure you know what that word means.” Logan chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Ah, yes- as interesting as being on the receiving end of your -ehem- _blade_ would be, you’ll have to catch me first.” Logan quipped, and before Roman could process the innuendo, the mage dashed out of the library on swift feet.

“You! Get back here!” Roman yelled after him, beginning the chase. Oh man, when he got his hands on Logan the other would be subject to the most extreme tickle torture. 

Of course, first Roman would have to get to him first. 

———-

Dee was now beyond bored. 

He glared down at the half written page of his grimoire. How Virgil found this process to be entertaining was beyond him. Sure, his brothers encouraged him to make his own personal book of spells and studies however he wanted, sparing no chance at creativity and allowing him to doodle and craft it as he wished: but the result came to be nothing but a hodgepodge mess, and he found the actual process of documenting spells to be more dull than watching herbs grow. 

There had to be something else to do around here, despite the princes and his brothers being occupied. Virgil couldn’t possibly expect Dee to stick with this homework assignment the entire time he was out, it was just unreasonable! Virgil should know him better by now!

So, as Dee’s will do, he decided to get up and snoop around. There had to be some hidden gems locked away in these castle walls Dee had yet to weasel into- and oh how the boy loved to weasel into things he wasn’t supposed to.

Happily sneaking out of the library and down the vast marble halls, Dee set his sights on the lower level cellars. He had explored there a bit before, but only found a few storage rooms and generally uninteresting trinkets. There had to be something better down in those halls, a hidden secret that the kingdom didn’t want anyone to find. Something chaotic and gloriously troublesome just waiting for Dee to exploit. 

And it was that excitement that pushed the littlest witch through the darkened, cobweb-infested halls. He didn’t bother with the torches, deciding that this level of sneaking was best for just using the natural dark-vision in his one snake eye. Sure, now he was only limited to one eye, but that was a fair price to pay for top tier sneaking.

As he perused the doors he found nothing of real interest. More storage, more ancient artifacts, more things he had previously destroyed in his last visit to the castle- but nothing that would satiate the curiosity. Where were the locked doors? Where were the dirty secrets? Surely this couldn’t be a completely transparent and good natured kingdom, could it?

It was then when he spotted it; a thick door with a shiny new silver lock. Jackpot.

Dee crept up closer to the door, a look of a child on Christmas covering his face. Not only was the door locked, but the lock was new. A shiny gem of an item, with an intricate carving of an owl on the front. HERE we go, finally something good! Whatever was behind this door, it was something that the kingdom didn’t want found.

And Dee was all over it.

He cracked his knuckles, and focused on all the magical lessons that Remy and Virgil taught him. Sure, the last time he tried to undo a lock it went bad, but this time it would be different! And if it wasn’t he at least now knew how to break a lock with a rock, so there’s that. 

Closing his eyes, Dee focused on his intent. Just like how Virgil showed him after their botched rescue attempt, he visualized the lock snapping open. Imagined the door swinging open, and all the goodies inside to be there for him to exploit. With his eyes still closed, and this mental image in his head, he spoke.

“ _Ancious opitum!_ ”

With a metallic ‘clink’ and a thick thud, Dee’s eyes snapped open to see the lock now on the floor. He lit up, jumping up and down in excitement, “No no no! Don’t take that you smart lock!”

Immediately, however, he remembered that there was no way in the seven fresh hells that he’d be able to tell his brother’s or anybody, for that matter about his success. And it wasn’t like anybody was there to witness it either. Plus, he was supposed to be sneaking.

So, with the hollow victory in his heart, Dee proceeded.

The room was dark, and much more empty then the former. Sky lights cased in thick beams of light shining on five different pedestals making a circle around the room surrounding a large, intricate, stone carving of a bird flying out of a pair of hands. 

Dee looked at each of the pedestals as he passed them, feeling slightly disheartened as each of them were empty save for a thick layer of dust that covered them. I mean c’mon, why have a grandiose room like this with an intricate lock on the door if it didn’t have any dirty secrets inside?!? What was the point?!?

Dee kicked at one of the pedestals in frustration, before panicking as the stone pillar rocked dangerously back and forth with cheeky promises of falling over and breaking on the floor. He flailed, moving to steady it back into it’s place just as it was about to fall over. As he did so there was a low, almost creaky noise coming from the back of the room. 

He turned his head to the source of the noise, closing his non-snake eye so he could see a little bit better in the low light. Pushed to the far most back wall of the room was a sixth pedestal, and sat on top was a large object that seemed to be covered in a thick, dark cloth. It didn’t appear to have the same amount of dust on it as the other items, whatever it was- it had either recently been placed there or was disturbed often.

Dee grinned. Finally! something to get into! He knew these royals had to harbor some filthy secrets!! With eager paces he approached the object, fingers twitching eager to uncover dirt and get into trouble. But as he touched the dark cloth, a pang of dread shot through him. An odd, creeping sensation crawled up the curve of his spine, and whispered into his ear that he should really be leaving this alone. That whatever was going on here, it was best left not disturbed.

But Dee ever being the little shit that he is, didn’t listen to reasoning. He shrugged off the feeling, determination returning ten fold as he yanked the cloth off the stone pillar.

Sat on top was a silver cage, intricately carved with details so fine they were almost difficult to see, and a complex contraption making up the latch. But that wasn’t what was interesting about this discovery. No, no the real draw that both thrilled and perplexed Dee was inside the cage was a large, dark feathered Vulture. It looked old, with some of it’s feathers lining the bottom of the cage, and it’s movements so slowed and labored Dee could practically hear the creeks of the creatures bones. But what was most intriguing was it’s eyes, looking directly at Dee with what the witch could only describe as pure malice and anger.

Something about it was strangely familiar, but Dee couldn’t place why. It was the same kind of feeling he got whenever he reunited with Chickpea- but almost as if you took that feeling and put a thick layer of frosted glass around it. An odd portrait of a memory Dee couldn’t begin to comprehend.

Without even thinking, Dee moved his hand towards the bird. The movement was hypnotic, as if his subconscious was taking the wheel. He couldn’t understand why. Why was he moving towards it? Why did this bird feel like an old friend ripped from his memory with time?

Why was there a dark bird in a cage in the basement of the Heart kingdom?

The tips of his fingers made passed through the metal bars, and that was the moment the bird struck. It thrashed, snapping it’s large beak at the witch’s fingers. In a panic Dee yanked his hand back but that only served to knock the cage forward, the stone pillar supporting it rocking dangerously. This time, Dee didn’t have enough of a chance to react- as the cage came crashing to the ground with a sickening metallic crunch. 

The door of the cage popped open with the force, and in a dark flash the bird dove out, making a move to claw at the little witch who ducked just in the nick of time. The vulture disregarded Dee’s presence from that point- escape being of much more importance as it flocked up towards the skylight and crashed through the glass panes and into the sky. Dee quickly ducked behind a pillar to shield himself from the raining glass shards that fell and cascaded pieces across the floor. 

There was a moment of silence, before Dee came from out beyond the pillar to look up at the now broken window. Dread curled in his stomach, and guilt coiled in his heart. Some deep whispering force telling him that he had just made a grave mistake. That what he did was going to have grandiose consequences.

But he couldn’t hear it over the sound of how deep of shit he’d be in if and when Virgil found out about this.

Dee fled the scene as fast and quietly as he could, closing the door behind him and placing the now broken lock on it’s latch. He scurried up the stairs and towards the training grounds. Surely, if the knights spotted him there he couldn’t be placed at the scene of the crime. Maybe he’d get away with it! Probably not, but if he could stave off Virgil’s wrath, he planned to do so for as long as possible.

So, without any idea what he had just released, Dee left behind the scattered remains of a secret that shouldn’t have been found. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you see a typo, say something please and thank you!


End file.
